Ressurection
by Heartless Nobody
Summary: (Completed)Sequel to Crest of Determination The 01 and 02 digidestined travel to the Tamers' world... Milleniumon has been ressurected in a new form, and he wants vengeance...
1. Milleniumon Not Defeated?

(KONNICHIWA!! Since you all liked Crest of Determination so much, here's the sequel!! You thought I'd just leave Milleniumon for dead? Heh, heh. You thought wrong. Anyways, I don't own digimon or anything related to it. Never have, never will, sadly.)  
  
In the reaches of space and data. the scream of an evil being can be heard with what looks like data floating through space. The Data floats through space then heads into earth's atmosphere.  
  
The cloud of Data makes its way into Shinkuku, Japan. People passing down the street don't even seem to notice the mysterious cloud of data as it drifts across the sky.  
  
The cloud of data, with its scream that no one can hear, drifts into the park. It passes through the playground. It seeps into a stone house, and travels down a hole, into what seems to be a glittering portal.  
  
It reaches into another dimension. the Digital World. This data cloud absorbs more data, and the Mysterious digi-gnomes laugh and frolic around the cloud, then suddenly become nothing but crystals. The crystals suddenly gather around the data cloud. They merge and melt into one large crystal. The large crystal floats into the sky. There is something inside of it. A life force dwells. A black shape appears in the center of the crystal. It takes the form of a black, two-headed, demonic spirit. Its eyes glowed bright red, with malevolence.  
  
Takato walked out of the house and strolled down the street with bread in his backpack. It was for his digimon, Guilmon. It had been 3 years since the Tamers' digimon were recovered from the digital world. When Takato found the portal, (A/N: Remember the portal from the final episode of Digimon Tamers?) He couldn't believe that there might be a chance to once again, have their digimon. But now, 3 years later everyone who was a tamer had his or her digimon back.  
  
Takato stopped off at the park. He walked up the hill to Guilmon's "house." The red dinosaur digimon bounded up to the gate happily.  
  
"Takatomon!! You've brought Guilmon bread!"  
  
"Hey I'd never forget your Guilmon bread, boy."  
  
Takato tossed some Guilmon bread to Guilmon who started pigging out right away, much to Takato's amusement.  
  
Elsewhere, Henry had to save Terriermon, before he became "Princess Pretty Pants" again. Although Terriermon got away, Lopmon had to suffer now. Henry and Terriermon walked out of the apartment.  
  
"I feel sorry for Lopmon. Now that he's Suzy's digimon, he now has to put up with being Princess Pretty Pants. You think that Suzy would've grown out of that by now."  
  
"Well, don't count on it buddy."  
  
They laughed as they headed on their way.  
  
Rika, meanwhile, was stepping out herself. Her personality was less cold than she used to be.  
  
'Renamon.'  
  
Renamon appeared behind Rika. As they walked out, Rika had things on her mind. This included, card battles, training Renamon, Ryo Akiyama.  
  
'Ryo Akiyama?! How'd he get in my thoughts? Do I like him?! NO WAY! He's a stupid, moronic, uppity, handsome, sexy, kissable. GAH!! Why do I keep having these thoughts of him?!'  
  
'Because you're in love with him.'  
  
Renamon snickered in thought.  
  
Rika mega blushed. She knew she had been caught.  
  
"Uh. Renamon why'd you have to do that?"  
  
"We have a telepathic link remember? We know what the other is thinking."  
  
Rika slapped her forehead, she shouldn't have forgotten, now Renamon knew her secret.  
  
"Could you, not tell anyone else about this? Especially Ryo?"  
  
"Your secret is safe with me Rika."  
  
As Rika and Renamon continued on their way a certain Tamer, whom Rika had thought about unintentionally, watched them.  
  
"Ah, Rika. If only I could penetrate your cold exterior. I know that deep down, you have a spot for love."  
  
Cyberdramon looked at his tamer.  
  
"You really think she has a soft spot?"  
  
"Think? I know!" Ryo said defensively.  
  
"Ok, Ok. Don't bite my head off. That's what I do to enemy digimon."  
  
Cyberdramon joked.  
  
Ryo rolled his eyes.  
  
Suddenly, both Ryo and Cyberdramon heard a scream, in their minds. This scream wasn't of a human. It was the scream of a horrible creature, one of pure evil, who crosses Time.  
  
"It can't be!! He should be dead!!" Cyberdramon shouted.  
  
"That's what I thought too." Ryo said solemnly. "It sounds like someone just killed him, again. Which means someone tried to being him back to life."  
  
"It. it sounds like he's trying to exist once more. but in a more powerful form."  
  
"We might need help on this one. We should find who beat him last time, and enlist their help."  
  
"But who beat him last time?"  
  
"I don't think it was anyone from this world. I think it was someone from the world we first came from. We should, somehow, find a way back there."  
  
"You think Ken'll be there?"  
  
"Yes. It'll be nice to see him again."  
  
Ryo and Cyberdramon wondered how they could go back to the world they just came from. Suddenly they heard a voice.  
  
"Ryo."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Ryo."  
  
"Who's there?!"  
  
"Ryo. You are needed."  
  
Ryo noticed the image of a digimon in the sky.  
  
"Azulongmon?!"  
  
"Yes Ryo. You are needed in the world you once came from. "He" is alive. Milleniumon rises again."  
  
"It can't be?! He should be dead! Or at least sealed!"  
  
"He was defeated, again. But he is returning. in a new form."  
  
"Who defeated him?"  
  
"Digidestined from the world you came from."  
  
"Could it be. the digidestined I saw fighting Diaboromon on the Internet?"  
  
"Yes. 5 of them lead the attack against Milleniumon. 2 of them were new comers who welded new crests. You must bring them, to this world. I will guide you and Cyberdramon."  
  
Ryo and Cyberdramon felt themselves disappearing, like they were becoming data and being reconfigured elsewhere.  
  
"What's going ooonnnn.?"  
  
Ryo trailed off as he and Cyberdramon disappeared.  
  
The whole scene was witnessed by a mysterious digimon.  
  
"Hmm, he's thinking of interfering. I must stop that boy soon."  
  
The digimon vanished.  
  
Meanwhile, in the DD's world.  
  
"Scott!! Hurry up we're gonna be late!!"  
  
"Chill out Tai! I'm comin'!! Man. what a slave driver."  
  
Tai and Scott were running late. They turned a corner and ran down the sidewalk, knocking people over. Now that Scott was in the DD's world, he was to enroll in Odiba High.  
  
"Almost there!! And."  
  
They skid into the schoolyard just as the bell rang.  
  
"Made it!"  
  
Tai and Scott said in unison.  
  
"Me too."  
  
They looked over and saw Bakura panting and heaving.  
  
"Well, we got here so let's go on in."  
  
Everyone went to his or her beginning classes. In Tai's class, Mr. Suzuhara introduced Scott to everyone.  
  
"Class, I'd like you to meet Scott Paterson. He's a transfer student from Canada and I hope you'll all make him feel welcome."  
  
"Hello everyone!"  
  
Scott bowed respectfully to everyone. He then went to his seat in class. He found an available one and sat down.  
  
The day wore on, when lunchtime came along. Tai and Scott were seated in the cafeteria.  
  
"Hmm, School here is a little tougher than in Canada, but I think I managing okay."  
  
"Yeah you'll do fine here."  
  
Matt spoke up.  
  
"There are the few hellish teachers, but if you lay low, you'll get through them."  
  
"I'll remember that."  
  
Suddenly Tai looked up and saw Sora and Mimi coming over.  
  
"Hey Sora! Over here!"  
  
"Mimi! Come and sit with us!"  
  
The 2 waved over to their respectable girlfriends enthusiastically. The later just giggled and sat down.  
  
Tai and Scott immediately sat next to their girlfriends like moths to a flame. Matt just rolled his eyes.  
  
"Like moths to a flame."  
  
Scott just smirked.  
  
"You're just jealous, because we have some sensible girlfriends, and you're stuck with Jun, going after you. Hahaha."  
  
Scott had stepped on a landmine. Matt bolted up.  
  
"Oh, you are so dead!!"  
  
"Yah!!"  
  
Scott jumped up and ran, with Matt straight behind him. He chased Scott all around the cafeteria. Scott was thinking of how to get Matt off of his tail. Then he noticed someone come in and saw his answer.  
  
"Oh Jun! Matt's right here!"  
  
Matt froze. Scott smiled a huge toothy smile. Tai, Sora and Mimi, snickered. Jun had hearts in her eyes.  
  
"Matty!! Oh my God!" (A/N: I know Matt lovers are gonna kill me for this one, but I couldn't resist. ^_^)  
  
Matt started to back away slowly and cast Scott a frightened glance.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Better you then me getting chased. Hehehe."  
  
"YAAAAAAHHH!!!"  
  
Matt Rushed out of the cafeteria, with Jun chasing madly after him.  
  
"So long Matty."  
  
Scott waved after him, and strolled coolly back to the table.  
  
"Did you guys see the look on Matt's face? Poor sap."  
  
"That was brutal, but funny." Tai agreed.  
  
"It was hilarious."  
  
Bakura had appeared at the table, in Matt's place.  
  
"Ah! Free lunch!"  
  
Bakura began to eat Matt's lunch.  
  
"Thanks for scaring Matt off. I benefited from it."  
  
Scott rolled his eyes, at the turquoise haired holder of truth.  
  
"Wonder if Matt'll be able to lose Jun this time?"  
  
Tai asked.  
  
"I just don't know what she sees in him."  
  
"Just so long as Jun doesn't go after you, Tai. I'd rather have you all to myself."  
  
Sora said the last part rather saucily. Tai wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"Not to worry babe, I'm all yours now and forever."  
  
Tai and Sora started to kiss.  
  
Scott looked at the scene, and sighed.  
  
"I need some love right now."  
  
He turned to Mimi who saw his puppy dog, face.  
  
"Aw, feeling left out?"  
  
He nodded. Mimi wrapped her arms around the boy and smooched him.  
  
Suddenly, Scott sensed something in his head. He had images of Boy, with a Monodramon and its different levels. They seemed to be fighting a black knight digimon. Suddenly the image of a Giant Crystal appeared with what looked like a digimon spirit inside, radiating a familiar energy.  
  
'Milleniumon???'  
  
Scott suddenly collapsed to the ground.  
  
The last thing he heard was Mimi calling for the nurse.  
  
Later that day, Ken was walking home form school, when heard someone call him.  
  
"Who's there?"  
  
"Ken."  
  
Ken slowly turned around. He saw a brown haired boy, who looked like he was wearing futuristic cowboy clothing. Ken realized who this was.  
  
"R-Ryo? Is that.you?"  
  
The boy smiled.  
  
"Hello Ken, It's been a while."  
  
(Cliffhanger!! So. How was that for the opening? There's more to come.) 


	2. Surprise! Ryo's new world!

(Next chapter! Don't own Digimon. Toei owns Digimon. I own myself, and Bakura though.)  
  
Ken just stared at his old friend.  
  
"Ryo. you're actually here. I thought you had gone."  
  
Ryo hugged his friend.  
  
"I'd never leave you behind for long. So how are you Ken?"  
  
"I've met the original digidestined, along with some new ones."  
  
"Really? How's that. dark spore.."  
  
"I've been purified of it now. Thanks to the others."  
  
Ryo and Ken continued discussing what had happened in the recent years. Ken was quite fascinated with the world of the Tamers, where the adventures of the original DD were TV episodes and how there was a parallel digital world.  
  
While this was going on, Scott was in front of what seemed to be a giant Crystal. Suddenly, inside the crystal, a black form began to appear. It took the shape of a familiar digimon and its eyes were glowing red..  
  
"Who. are you?!!"  
  
"You thought you digidestined could defeat me. but now. I'll have my revenge."  
  
The crystal began to glow, and it froze Scott in his tracks. He couldn't move. He suddenly noticed that the crystal was about to attack. 10 shards came at Scott. He couldn't even move.  
  
Suddenly, a brown haired boy appeared near Scott. And waved his hand, the crystals disappeared, so did the huge crystal. Scott could move again. He turned to face the boy.  
  
"Hello, I'm Ryo."  
  
"Ryo, I've heard your name before, Ken once talked to me about you. What's going on?!"  
  
"I can't tell you just yet. I'll see you again, in the physical world."  
  
Ryo vanished.  
  
"Wait, don't go!!"  
  
Scott opened his eyes. He was in the school infirmary, and school had just ended. The nurse came over.  
  
"Oh, you've awoken. Thank God. You're three friends were worried about you. I'll tell them you're all right."  
  
As she stepped out, Scott thought.  
  
'I felt evil from that crystal, the same energy I felt from Milleniumon. But he's supposed to be dead. I watched him die.'  
  
He heard the door open and saw a pink blur wiz out and glomp him.  
  
"You're awake!! Oh thank god!!"  
  
Scott found his face buried in Mimi's cleavage.  
  
"Woah."  
  
Outside Tai and Sora walked into the infirmary.  
  
'He seems ok.'  
  
Tai thought. He was concerned on why his friend just passed out. He hadn't passed out since the ordeal with Milleniumon. Unless. No. He probably just had too much sun. Tai walked over to Scott.  
  
"How are you?"  
  
"Well I'm doing better."  
  
Tai was still concerned about his friend. Sora noticed Tai's uneasiness. She hugged him tightly and kissed him on the cheek. Tai seemed to relax a bit.  
  
After Scott checked out of the infirmary, the 4 DD headed home, Matt and Davis caught up to them soon after.  
  
Matt had quite an ordeal with Jun. Tai, Sora, Scott and Mimi, were laughing it up.  
  
"Poor Mattie. Jun gave you a lip lock this time? Hahaha."  
  
"Very funny Tai. I barely managed to dodge her this time. I swear she gets faster everyday."  
  
"At least my sister doesn't get on my case now, cause she's "occupied" with you. Hahahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!!"  
  
Davis was now at the mercy of Matt's wrath as he ran from the irate blond. Tai and Scott both had to pin Matt down to control him. The group continued to talk and goof around until they all returned home and found their digimon waiting for them.  
  
Later that day, Each DD received a call from Ken. His only words were, "Come over, it's urgent. Bring the Digimon."  
  
Tai put down the phone.  
  
"Ken sounded worried. Wonder what's going on. First Scott blacks out for no reason, now Ken suddenly calls me to his house, telling me to bring Agumon as well. Whatever it is, it sounds important. Hey Agumon!"  
  
"Here, Tai."  
  
Agumon appeared at Tai's side. Tai explained what just happened.  
  
"Wonder what Ken is worried about?"  
  
"Dunno. But I have a feeling something's about to happen."  
  
Tai and Agumon stepped out of the house and made their way to Ken's house. They noticed Matt and Gabumon heading the same way.  
  
"Hey Matt! You got called too?"  
  
"Yeah. Bringing Gabumon along too."  
  
"I'm taking Agumon along as well. Ken called me."  
  
"He's probably calling all of us. Look there's your love angel."  
  
Matt said the last part with a chuckle, as Sora appeared with Biyomon. Tai just glared.  
  
"That's MY name for her."  
  
Matt rolled his eyes as Tai ran to his girl. He embraced her, spun her around and kissed her.  
  
"Hey, Love Angel, how are you? I missed you."  
  
"I missed you too, my goggle head," Sora giggled, as she kissed Tai back.  
  
"Yo! Public displays of affection!"  
  
Scott and Bakura yelled out, snickering. Kotemon and Snow Agumon laughed as well.  
  
Agumon and Biyomon tried to hold their laughter in, so as not to laugh at a blushing, and embarrassed Tai and Sora.  
  
"Now, you 2. There is a place for what you're doing. It's called the bedroom! So try and keep your clothes on for now."  
  
Tai and Sora fumed.  
  
"WHY YOU LITTLE!!"  
  
They both screamed and bolted after Scott, who shrieked like a woman, and ran off down the street, with Sora and Tai right behind him. Their digimon were not too far off. The enraged couple chase and their digimon chased Scott and his digimon the rest of the way, before Scott bumped into Mimi and Palmon. Scott found himself on top of Mimi, his chest pushing against hers, and his lips pressed on hers in a kiss.  
  
"Oh, h-hi Mimi."  
  
"Well. that was quite a greeting, but maybe we should save that for when we're in bed."  
  
Mimi said seductively.  
  
Scott got a nosebleed from hearing that, but smiled.  
  
Now it was Tai, and Sora's turn to laugh, as did their Digimon.  
  
'Guess they got their revenge.'  
  
Scott thought as he got up. He held his hand out to Mimi, who blushed and took it graciously.  
  
"Thank you kind sir," she curtsied.  
  
"Your welcome m' lady." Scott bowed.  
  
The group continued on their way to Ken's house, and saw that the other DDs were there as well. They also saw Willis along with Terriermon and Lopmon. When everyone settled inside, Ken and Wormmon faced everyone.  
  
"First of all, I'd like you to meet a friend of mine. He's another Digidestined, like us. Ryo, come out!"  
  
Ryo stepped into the room, still in his futuristic cowboy outfit, with Monodramon straight behind him.  
  
The group was surprised. They didn't know about this digidestined. But Ken seemed very familiar with him. Whatever was going on, Ken had some explaining to do. However, it appeared that they didn't need to ask him after all.  
  
"I know what you're thinking. Why have I never mentioned Ryo before? I'll explain. A few years ago, Ryo and I were neighbors and best friends. One day, we witnessed the fight between Omnimon and Diaboromon, on the net. We saw Diaboromon be defeated, and we received our digivices and digimon. Ryo got Monodramon, while I got Wormmon. As we first stepped into the Digital World, we saw Diaboromon laughing as he faded. It was like he was about to be reborn. As Ryo and I strengthened our digimon, we were suddenly confronted by a futuristic digimon whom we have all battled before. Milleniumon."  
  
The whole room gasped.  
  
"Milleniumon seemed to be responsible in bringing Diaboromon back and for his clones that we had to fight. Milleniumon was a DNA digivolution of Machinedramon and Kimeramon. He could control or destroy time and space, travel through time, and even revive defeated digimon. Ryo and I were able to receive help and power up our digimon, so we had a fighting chance. One day, we caught Milleniumon off guard, and defeated him. or rather sealed him. But before he was completely sealed, he relased the dark spores, the same ones that were implanted in the children of Tokyo, the same kind that made me the Digimon Emperor."  
  
Everyone, DD and Digimon alike, was murmuring. Ken seemed to know something about Milleniumon's past. Yet when they all fought him, he never said anything.  
  
"The reason I never told anyone, when we first fought Milleniumon, was that by the time we knew who we were dealing with, I thought it was already to late. But, now I feel it was time to tell you, for Ryo tells me that he's still alive."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
Ryo stepped forward.  
  
"Yes. After our first battle with Milleniumon, and when Ken was infected Millenimon opened to portals and flung both of us in different ones. Ken was sent back home, but I, on the other hand, along with Monodramon, was sent to a different world, and a new digital world. In it, all of your adventures and battles are merely a TV show and Digimon is a phenomenon. However, there is another Digital World, but it's different from the one in this universe. Instead of Digidestined, we're called Digimon Tamers, which is what I changed to. My digivice transformed too."  
  
He revealed his D-Arc.  
  
"These are called D-Arcs. They're much more advanced versions of digivices. We give our digimon special powers from other digimon with Digimon cards. We even have special cards for certain digivolutions. When our digimon advance to the Mega Level, we Biomerge with them. We fuse with our digimon and it allows them to go to the mega level."  
  
Ryo explained all about the new world he ended up in and about his, and Ken's connection with Milleniumon. When he finished explaining, all the DD were in shock, awe, and interest. Ryo then explained why he came.  
  
"Azulongmon sent me here to get all of you, for Milleniumon is returning, but he is in my new dimension. I need a few DD to come with me."  
  
Ken was at Ryo's side immediately.  
  
"Please! Let me come, Ryo. I want the chance to fight with you again!"  
  
Davis stepped forward.  
  
"If Ken goes, then I go too, so Imperialdramon will be able to help"  
  
Tai, Sora, Mimi, Scott, and Bakura stood next.  
  
"We defeated Milleniumon too, so we can help you out." Tai said.  
  
"We won't let you down." Scott and Bakura added.  
  
"Milleniumon's going down once more!" Sora and Mimi said in unison.  
  
Matt stepped up and walked over to the group.  
  
"I'll come too, so if worse come to worse, we can use Omnimon, and Imperialdramon Paladin Mode as well."  
  
Willis was also joining.  
  
"Davis has a golden digi-mental, and so do I. I'll be big help in this fight, I promise you."  
  
Ryo smiled. "So it's settled. A strong team's been assembled! Oh, I almost forgot."  
  
He polled out a disk.  
  
"Azulongmon gave this to me. Izzy can put it in his computer and it'll create a portal to the Tamer's World."  
  
Izzy took the disk graciously and inserted it into his laptop.  
  
"Okay. Get ready. Success!!"  
  
A new portal opened on the screen. Tai, Agumon, Matt, Gabumon, Sora, Biyomon, Mimi, Palmon, Scott, Kotemon, Bakura, Snow Agumon, Davis, Veemon, Ken, Wormmon, Willis, Terriermon, Lopmon. Ryo, and Monodramon all faced the screen and held out their digivices. They vanished into data and were absorbed by the screen.  
  
"Good luck guys."  
  
Izzy said.  
  
The group found themselves barreling down a tunnel of light.  
  
"Déjà vu."  
  
Scott muttered, remembering how he once came this way.  
  
Tai's mind was going a mile a minute.  
  
'A new world, a new Digital World, and Digimon Tamers, this sounds like an exciting world. Yet, I wonder how powerful that Milleniumon has become?'  
  
Sora looked over at her goggle headed boyfriend.  
  
'Probably excited about this new dimension were going to. and who could blame him? I'm excited myself.'  
  
Sora giggled.  
  
Willis was in thought about 2 tamers mentioned by Ryo.  
  
'2 siblings who have the same digimon I have, hmm? Sounds interesting.'  
  
Finaly after 1 minute of going down the tunnel of light, there was what looked like a gateway. Everyone hit it and everything, went white.  
  
The next minute, the DD found them selves on the ground.  
  
Tai looked around and saw Ryo with Bakura, Willis, Davis, Ken and Matt pilled on top of him.  
  
He also noticed that all of their Digimon were piled up on top of each other as well. Poor Monodramon was at the bottom, clearly being squished. Agumon seemed the least uncomfortable, as he was on top of the pile, as was Gabumon.  
  
Tai then looked at Scott who was flat on his back. With Mimi on top of him, in a very compromising position.  
  
Tai laughed at the sight.  
  
"Hey Scott, looks like you got your hands full there."  
  
Scott threw a death glare but then smiled.  
  
"Oh, what about you?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Tai."  
  
Tai heard a voice below him and realized he was on top of someone. He looked down and saw Sora, blushing heavily. Tai realized his chest was pressed up against her breasts. He flushed and quickly got up.  
  
The Scott and Mimi laughed at him. He fought down the urge to punch Scott and helped Sora up, who was rather embarrassed. As Sora got up, she tripped landing face first into her boyfriend's chest. Sora blushed all over her body.  
  
"S-sorry Tai."  
  
"Okay, Sora, you can stopp flirting with Tai now.  
  
"You're one to talk Mimi! You're still on top of Scott."  
  
Mimi blushed when she remembered. She jumped off of Scott who was completely embarrassed himself, as he got up. They all went to help the others get off of Ryo, and then each DD got their respectable Digimon out of the pile.  
  
Ryo stood up.  
  
"Well, this is my world. Just follow me into town and I'll brief you on what's gonna happen."  
  
Ryo and Monodramon headed into town with the Gang following close behind. Little did they know. the same shadowed digimon from before was watching them.  
  
"This is not good. These children will ruin everything. My master must be informed of this immediately!"  
  
The Digimon vanished to who knows where. Who was this digimon? And what did he have against the DD? They would find out soon enough.  
  
(Who could this Dark Digimon be? Maybe he's a new General? Wait and find out, next chapter!!) 


	3. Getting Adjusted and First Battle: Pail...

(Ok, next chap. What will the season 3 romances be? Jerato? Rukato? Ryuki? Junrya? *inserts Xellos face ^_^* Well, now that. is a secret. Anyways, Toei owns Digimon, not me. I only own Scott (myself) and Bakura, nothing more.)  
  
In a dark, crystal area, the mysterious digimon from before appeared, he resembled a large, black knight. A Skull Satamon flew up towards him.  
  
"Ah, Chaos Gallantmon, the master wishes to see you."  
  
"Alright, tell him I'm coming in now."  
  
Chaos Gallantmon walked down the hall towards the throne room. He stopped in front of 2 large doors. They opened up slowly. He stepped into the room and walked towards the center. Before him was a huge crystal. Inside looked like the small black spirit of an evil digimon. Chaos Gallantmon bowed before it.  
  
"Oh, great and powerful Moon=Milleniumon. I bring news. Ryo has brought the DD from the other world into this world. He plans on having them join up with the Tamers and strike us."  
  
Moon=Milleniumon's crystal radiated.  
  
"Ah yes. Ryo was the one who had sealed me away before. Now he has brought help including the 5 DD that defeated me, including the one whom I still give Nightmares too. Scott Paterson and Ryo Akiyama. I give them Nightmares of my power. I shall enjoy torturing those 2. This should be interesting. Chaos Gallantmon, I want you too keep on eye on them."  
  
Chaos Gallantmon stood up and saluted. He vanished into thin air.  
  
In a dark corner, 2 boys watched the scene with excitement. Both had a Digimon behind them. One had an Agumon, another had a Gabumon. Only these 2 digimon were black, and viral.  
  
"Is something going to happen? I feel excited!" A short haired Blond boy asked.  
  
"Calm down, we should try to keep a cool head during battle, though it is exciting." The Long Raven haired boy answered.  
  
Meanwhile, Rika was watching Renamon train in the park, while she thought to herself.  
  
"Ugh, why do I keep having thoughts of him? Ryo keeps coming into my thoughts. do I love him? Or is it just infatuation? I can't let Henry know, or Takato."  
  
Suddenly new thoughts came into Rika's mind which made her blush even more.  
  
"Takato, kind caring, handsome, sexy. AGH!! First Ryo, now Takato?! Am I in love with Takato as well?!"  
  
Renamon stopped sensing her Tamer's thoughts.  
  
"Ah. First it was Ryo, but now she is in love with Takato too. She isn't sure which one she loves."  
  
Rika sat there.  
  
'It was bad enough I had these thoughts of Ryo, but now I've got some of Takato too. Great, I had to fall in love with 2 of my best friends. Ryo or Takato, which one do I love best?'  
  
Meanwhile Takato had let Guilmon out of his "house," and the 2 were walking down the street. Takato seemed to have a certain girl on his mind.  
  
"Today, I'm gonna tell Jeri how I feel. But how am I gonna tell her. She's so cute, pretty and innocent. Any guy would want her, or Rika. She's also beautiful, sexy, strong, brave. HUH?!"  
  
Make that, TWO girls.  
  
"How'd Rika get into my thoughts? Ah no. I love Rika as well? Now this complicates everything. Sigh. What now?"  
  
Takato thought he had love resolved, but now with 2 girls he loved, everything just got mixed up.  
  
Ryo wasn't thinking about anything but getting the DD to the city. He felt great working with Ken again.  
  
'It's been so long since I've seen him. Now we can work together, just like in the old days.'  
  
Ken had the same thoughts.  
  
'Ryo, my best friend, is actually here again. I've missed him.'  
  
He looked around.  
  
"So this is Ryo's new home town. Probably no different from the Shinjuku in our world."  
  
Scott and Tai looked around. Both were curious about "Digimon Tamers," who weren't exactly DD. It didn't quite make sense to them.  
  
"Hey Tai. Do you think the leader of The Tamers might be a goggle boy, like you and Davis?"  
  
Scott said with a laugh.  
  
Tai couldn't help but laugh himself.  
  
"Well it's possible."  
  
Ryo led everyone into town and they stopped near the tourist bureau. Ryo turned to everyone.  
  
"Ok, here are some maps of Shinjuku. Feel free to look around. At 3:00 I need you all to meet me and the tamers at the park near here, and I'll brief everyone on the mission, as well as introduce you to the tamers. I'm looking forward to fighting with you guys."  
  
Ryo and Monodramon walked off and waved to the others.  
  
"Well." Tai said. "We should split into pairs in groups so we don't get separated totally. Let's pair off. Sora comes with me."  
  
"Woohoo!!"  
  
Sora bounced around happily, but then she realized everyone was staring at her. She rushed over to Tai's side, blushing like a little girl from embarrassment.  
  
Tai just laughed and continued pairing.  
  
"Mimi and Scott will pair up."  
  
Scott scooped latched onto Mimi's arm grinning stupidly. Mimi just giggled.  
  
"Bakura and Willis will go together, Davis goes with Ken, Matt will come with Sora and I."  
  
2 couples and 1 trio nodded to each other then went different ways, with their digimon straight behind them.  
  
Ken, Wormmon, Veemon, and Davis came across a shop with the sign, "Digimon Cards."  
  
"Digimon Cards?!"  
  
This caught Davis' attention instantly he rushed into the shop and checked everything out. Ken chuckled and followed his goggle headed friend inside. They were amazed at what they saw.  
  
"Digimon's a card game here?!"  
  
Veemon looked at a Veemon card.  
  
"Hey! That's me! There's Wormmon too!"  
  
Wormmon looked as well.  
  
"Wow. All my stats and digivolutions as well."  
  
As the 2 boys and 2 Digimon were looking around, Rika and Renamon just happened to pass by and see them.  
  
"More Digimon Tamers in this world?"  
  
Meanwhile, Tai, Sora, Matt, Agumon, Biyomon, and Gabumon, were checking out a nearby café. Matt and Gabumon were checking out some of the food, while Tai, Sora, Agumon, and Biyomon, were at the table and had already ordered. Tai was sipping on some coffee and had fed a doughnut to Agumon, who shared it with Biyomon, while Sora just looked outside at the busy city.  
  
'So this is the city of Shinkuku? I wonder what it's like in our world.'  
  
She then turned back to her goggle-headed boyfriend, and her expression suddenly went dreamy.  
  
'Just a quiet date with Tai. It's too bad we're on a mission, or I could have some private time with him. Oh, well. Digidestined duties come first. But still.'  
  
Tai noticed Sora in a dreamy state. He snickered to himself. He leaned over and kissed her on the lips.  
  
Sora thought she was imagining Tai leaning over and kissing her, but then she slowly came back to reality, realizing she had been kissed for real. She blushed and shook her head.  
  
"Oh God! Sorry Tai. I'm acting like a stupid giddy school girl."  
  
"Hey it's alright. But why dream about me, when you have the real thing right with you? Of course, if you want something beyond a dream, I'll make sure you get it tonight."  
  
Tai said the last part with a coy smile and glint in his eyes. Agumon and Biyomon couldn't help but chuckle. Sora blushed madly all over with a mixture of embarrassment, and mostly arousal, and stared at the floor but was smiling.  
  
'God, when did I become so lewd.?'  
  
She thought.  
  
Gabumon watched what was going on and pointed it out to Matt, who rolled his eyes.  
  
"I better keep an eye on Tai and Sora, just in case they decide to be naughty."  
  
Elsewhere, Scott and Kotemon had been dragged into a clothing store by Mimi and Palmon. Mimi was gushing at all the clothes that were on sale. Scott was whimpering about how much this would cost him.  
  
"Mimi, you know I don't have enough money to by the whole store."  
  
Mimi just pouted.  
  
"Honestly! You really think I would go buy every piece of designer clothing I see?"  
  
"Well, maybe."  
  
Scott and Kotemon burst out laughing, and Palmon soon joined in. When they finally stopped after half a minute, Mimi had that "Don't make me mad or I'll cry" look. It then switched to the Puppy dog eyes.  
  
Scott sighed.  
  
"Okay, which do you think is the best of the merchandise?"  
  
Still pouting, Mimi pointed to one of the most popular outfits. It had a pink Baby Tee with what looked like a black tank top underneath it. The bottom was a flimsy, green miniskirt that went past the thigh.  
  
Scott had to surpass a nosebleed at the thought of Mimi wearing that. Resolved he went and picked it out.  
  
Mimi's eyes started to glitter and she started to smile. She let out a squeal and glomped Scott.  
  
"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!! I love you so much Scott!!"  
  
She started kissing him all over.  
  
Though Scott was enjoying this, he didn't want to attract anymore stares.  
  
"Woah! Calm down Mimi! Let's go buy this already."  
  
Mimi reluctantly pulled away as she took the outfit and brought it to the counter.  
  
The couple walked out the store, and their digimon followed close behind. Mimi was skipping happily at the purchase of her new outfit. Scott was relieved that that outfit was on sale, and was all Mimi wanted. It didn't cost him as much as he thought it would.  
  
'Boyfriends around the world are jealous as hell of me, I can feel it.'  
  
He snickered at the thought. Then he began to speak.  
  
"Hope this made your Mimi."  
  
Mimi turned to him, with a cute smile.  
  
"It has, thanks sweetie."  
  
Then suddenly, a certain flare started in her voice and eyes. Scott knew that look and voice. It was when Mimi wanted something, and she knew he could make him want it to. Mimi grabbed Scott's hand and pulled him into an alleyway. Scott got a nosebleed, because he knew what was coming next. Kotemon and Palmon just stared after the 2.  
  
In another area, Bakura, Snow Agumon, and Willis, Terriermon, and Lopmon were checking out electronics. Bakura was a real video game freak as he checked out all the games and systems. Willis tore his gaze away from the new laptops and laughed at Bakura's "Kid in a Candy Store" antics. Bakura finally settle down and selected some hand-held equipment.  
  
"It's something to pass the time, when waiting." He said.  
  
He and Snow Agumon went over to the Counter with the merchandise. Bakura was nice enough to get some for Willis too.  
  
"I'll challenge you later."  
  
As the Boys and Digimon stepped out of the store, they were being watched by 4 figures: 2 humans and 2 Digimon.  
  
"What do you think Tsunami? Are they the ones we seek?" A masculine voice said.  
  
"Yes Touji, I'm certain of it." The female voice replied. "They are the ones Moon=Milleniumon has warned us about."  
  
"Personally, I don't see why we should leave everything up to Chaos Gallantmon. Dynasmon here is far more superior."  
  
The boy pointed to his white, dragon-like knight digimon.  
  
"Don't forget about mine. Right, Crusadermon?"  
  
The magenta colored knight digimon nodded.  
  
"Let's keep an eye on the rest shall we?"  
  
"I don't think we'll need to worry about that. Seiya, and Konatsu are doing a fine job. Must you doubt everyone's abilities?"  
  
"I just don't want anything to go wrong."  
  
Touji and Dynasmon disappeared.  
  
Kasumi shook her head.  
  
"Touji, you always worry too much."  
  
She and Crusadermon disappeared too.  
  
Meanwhile, Davis's team stepped out of the card shop. Davis seemed eager to try out the Digimon card game. Ken didn't mind playing either.  
  
"Well, what now?" Ken asked.  
  
"I think we should." Davis began.  
  
"Get ready to fight!!" A third voice shouted.  
  
Everyone looked towards the source. Veemon and Wormmon saw a tall fox digimon come towards them in a flying kick. They jumped out of the way before they were hit.  
  
Ken noticed a strawberry heaired girl with a D-arc, much like Ryo's.  
  
"What are you doing?!"  
  
"I'm challenging you to a battle, tamer."  
  
"Tamer?! I'm not a tamer!!"  
  
"Then why do you have a Digimon? Where's your D-Arc?"  
  
"I have this instead!" Ken flashed his D-3 digivice.  
  
Rika gasped.  
  
'That's from Season 2 of digimon. How'd this kid get it? No matter. His Wormmon can be beaten.'  
  
Ken nodded to Wormmon and held out his digivice.  
  
"WORMMON DIGIVOLVE TO. STINGMON!!"  
  
Stingmon faced Renamon.  
  
"I now have a better edge against this champion."  
  
"Champion? I'm a Rookie digimon."  
  
Stingmon was shocked.  
  
"What?! Who are you?"  
  
"Renamon."  
  
Stingmon thought.  
  
'I've never heard of a digimon with that name. Must exist only in this Universe.'  
  
Renamon was thinking as well.  
  
'I've never fought a Stingmon before. Wonder if he's as powerful as he seems?'  
  
Davis and Veemon stood forward.  
  
"Veemon's joining the fight too."  
  
"VEEMON DIGIVOLVE TOO. EX-VEEMON!!"  
  
Ex-Veemon and Stingmon stood side by side.  
  
Davis and Ken nodded and held out both of their digivices.  
  
"EX-VEEMON!!"  
  
"STINGMON!!"  
  
"DNA DIGIVOLVE TOO. PAILDRAMON!!"  
  
Rika and Renamon were shocked.  
  
"These guys can DNA digivolve their digimon?! Guess this won't be easy."  
  
Rika readied her D-Arc and cards. Her D-Arc glowed as she lifted it above her head. She whipped out her Digivolution card and slashed it through her D-arc  
  
"DigiModify! Digivolution Activate!"  
  
"RENAMON DIGIVOLVE TO. KYUBIMON!!"  
  
Rika then took her Blue Card and slashed it through her D-Arc.  
  
"DigiModify! Matrix Digivolution Activate!!!"  
  
"KYUBIMON DIGIVOLVE TO. TAOMON!!"  
  
Taomon and Paildramon faced each other. Taomon struck first.  
  
"TALISMAN OF LIGHT!!"  
  
The spell sign shot at Paildramon at a quick speed.  
  
Paildramon dodged and aimed his guns at the shaman.  
  
"DESPERADO BLASTER!!"  
  
Taomon had to run to avoid the stream of bullets coming after her. She stopped and shot up, hitting Paildramon in the stomach.  
  
Paildramon forcefully kicked Taomon away and smacked her from above, sending her, falling into the pavement.  
  
CRASH!!  
  
Taomon struggled to get up.  
  
'Ugh. So this is the power of a Paildramon?'  
  
She managed to dart away, just as Paildramon swooped down to try and strike.  
  
"THOUSAND SPELLS!!"  
  
The attack caught Paildramon off guard and flattened him. He lay on the ground, and felt Taomon strike him with a drop kick.  
  
"Do you give up?"  
  
"NO WAY!"  
  
Paildramon suddenly flipped up, throwing Taomon to the ground.  
  
Taomon however got back up quickly before Paildramon could do anything.  
  
Paidramon was shocked.  
  
"This Taomon is unlike anything I ever fought before. Is it impossible to beat her?"  
  
Rika smirked. She had the upper hand in the battle.  
  
Ken and Davis weren't happy at all.  
  
"I'm really beginning to dislike their attitude."  
  
"Yeah, tell me about it."  
  
Taomon's spell attacks were keeping Paildramon on edge.  
  
"DESPERADO BLASTER!!"  
  
The attack was blocked. Taomon was gone.  
  
Taomon reappeared from behind and back dropped Paildramon.  
  
Paildramon, however used this moment to his advantage.  
  
"DESPERADO BLASTER!!"  
  
Taomon was hit many times from Paildramon's guns and she fell to the ground. Paildramon got up and so did Taomon. Both Digimon charged up their attacks and prepared to fire at each other.  
  
"STOP!!"  
  
Ryo and Cyberdramon appeared with a serious look.  
  
Everyone halted their attacks.  
  
"Ryo! This rouge Tamer just attacked us."  
  
Rika's eyes grew wide at Ken.  
  
"YOU KNOW RYO?!"  
  
Ryo shook his head.  
  
"Rika, there are some things I need to explain to everyone. Come with me and Cyberdramon."  
  
Everyone followed Ryo. The whole fight and scene were being observed by a dark boy and a Devidramon.  
  
"What an interesting battle that was."  
  
A girl and another Renamon suddenly appeared behind the Boy and Devidramon. The Girl's Renamon was not the usual Yellow kind. This Renamon was Silver.  
  
"Hi Akito." She said sexily.  
  
"Faith. Please. I prefer to be called Vice."  
  
"But Akito is so much better."  
  
She licked Vice's Earlobe. Vice kissed her.  
  
"I found some DD and tamers who might be connected with the one we're searching for. At long last we'll have our men, Scott and Ryo."  
  
"You really think so?"  
  
"I know so. I've tracked their location to this dimension. It appears that they'll be in a meeting with the others. We'll wait until then. Then we'll confront the 2."  
  
The couple and their digimon disappeared. Who were they? What did they want? Scott and Ryo would have to be on their guard.  
  
(CLIFF HANGER!! I'd like to thank TheUndeadStalker, and TheSoulHacker, for letting me use their Characters Vice, and Faith. Anyways. Stay tuned for Chapter 4. Ja Ne!! ^_^) 


	4. New Digidestined! Friend or Foe!

(You know the drill, I don't own Digimon. I only own Scott, Bakura, Touji, and Tsunami. Digimon belongs to Toei. Akito aka Vice, belongs to TheSoulHacker, and Faith Belongs to TheUndeadStalker. You can stop crying girls, I didn't forget you. ^_^;)  
  
In Sinjuku Park, Ryo was explaining everything to Rika, who was beginning to understand.  
  
"So, you were originally a Digidestined? And you were friends with Ken Ichijouji?"  
  
"That's right. I lost my memory for a while, but I started to slowly gain it back after the D-Reaper incident."  
  
"So the world of the DD really does exist, but was just an alternate reality?"  
  
Ryo nodded.  
  
Rika turned to Davis and Ken.  
  
"Looks like I should've thought before attacking. But, I have my reputation as the Digimon Queen to uphold."  
  
"So you and Ryo are the champions of digimon cards?"  
  
Ken asked.  
  
"Can you show us how to play?"  
  
Davis put in.  
  
Ryo and Rika agreed to do so. They showed Davis and Ken how to play, while the digimon introduced themselves to one another.  
  
Up on the rooftops, unbeknownst to the gang, a Mekanorimon was watching them. A boy stepped out of it and looked down. He held up a crest which seemed to bare the symbol of "Honour." He smiled, got back into the Mekanorimon and flew down stealthily to the park, but remained in hiding.  
  
Tai and his party were heading over to Odaiba Park as well. Tai stopped to look at the map.  
  
"Let's see. Shinjuku Park here should be to the left."  
  
"GASP!!"  
  
Tai heard someone gasp. He looked up, and noticed a strange red dinosaur digimon, with a hazard symbol on his chest. Agumon and Gabumon were sniffing him out. He then turned and saw the Digimon's owner. It was a short, chestnut haired boy with grey pants, blue shirt, and goggles, just like Tai. He seemed to be shocked about something.  
  
"You. You're Tai Kamiya!!"  
  
Tai was about to shriek in shock, but then he thought.  
  
'He must be one of the Tamers.'  
  
"Yes, and you must be one of the Tamers Ryo told us about."  
  
"You know Ryo?!"  
  
"Yes. It's difficult to explain. Come to Shinjuku Park, and everything will be explained."  
  
Takato nodded.  
  
"Ryo said something important was up, and it looks like it involves you guys."  
  
Agumon was interested in Guilmon.  
  
"Guilmon. I never heard of a Digimon with that name."  
  
"I've never seen an Agumon before, or a Gabumon before."  
  
Guilmon and Agumon still seemed fascinated with one another as Tai and Takato talked.  
  
Matt chuckled.  
  
"A third goggle head. Wonder if he's as thick headed as Tai."  
  
WHAP!!  
  
"OW! Sora?!"  
  
"That's what you get for calling my Tai, thick-headed!"  
  
Matt groaned and rubbed his head.  
  
"Sheesh. They sure have become defensive about each other. Insult one, and you get beaten up by the other."  
  
Meanwhile, Henry and Terriermon were heading to the same electronics store that Willis's gang was coming out of.  
  
Henry and Willis looked up, and gasped.  
  
"You. you look just like me! You have a Terriermon?! I have a Terriermon too!"  
  
Both Terriermon checked each other out.  
  
"Wait a minute. I watched the Digimon movie."  
  
Henry said.  
  
"You're Willis!"  
  
"You must be one of the Tamers, Ryo told me about."  
  
"I'm Henry. You know Ryo as well?"  
  
"Yep, He told all of us, DD and Tamer alike to meet at Shinjuku Park. It's something important to do with our enemy."  
  
"Enemy?"  
  
"Bakura and I will explain on the way."  
  
Bakura was looking at them.  
  
"Hmm, Willis and Henry. They do have look like each other. Height and Hairstyle are the same, but different colors."  
  
Willis and Henry sweat dropped at Bakura's analyzing.  
  
"Hoo boy." Willis' Terriermon said.  
  
"Momentai!" Henry's Terriermon chirped.  
  
After a few minutes, Scott's group reached Shinjuku Park, and found everyone else reaching there.  
  
Scott noticed a few people around Ryo with the D-Arcs that he talked about.  
  
"Those must be the Tamers."  
  
"WOW!! You're Real Digidestined?!"  
  
Scott turned around to see 2 more Tamers. One had a sun visor and chestnut hair sticking up. He had a Guardromon with him.  
  
The other was a spectacled boy, and had a Marine Angemon floating around him.  
  
Scott struggled for words at the excited boys.  
  
"Ummm. Yes I am."  
  
"WOW!!"  
  
The 2 boys gathered around him and Mimi.  
  
"I'm Kazu!" The visor wearing boy said.  
  
"I'm Kenta!" The spectacled boy said.  
  
Scott and Mimi sweat dropped. They talked to the boys while slowly leading them to the others.  
  
The Tamers were amazed to actually see members of THE Digidestined, right in front of them.  
  
Ryo spoke up.  
  
"Okay Tamers. Yes, these are in fact, the Digidestined; the same ones from the TV series. The reason they're here is because of a digimon that they have dealt with, before. I too have fought him. His name is Milleniumon. He's a fusion of Kimeramon and Machinedramon. Ken and I fought him long ago, and sealed him. But before that. He implanted a dark spore in Ken, making him the Digimon Emperor. He also sent me into this world."  
  
Rika was shocked. Ryo wasn't from this world.  
  
"Now, I've brought my old friend Ken and his friends over. Milleniumon is back. He's in a new form now. I've agreed to help fight with the DD who have come here. "I'm asking you all, fellow tamers. Will you come too?"  
  
Takato stepped forward.  
  
"Any friend of Ryo's is a friend to me. Plus, I'd really like to work with Tai and Davis, my idols."  
  
Henry stood up.  
  
"I'll go too. I can't stand by and let them handle some evil god digimon by themselves."  
  
Rika then walked to Takato.  
  
"If Takato's going, I'm going too. Besides, it might be a challenge to fight this Milleniumon."  
  
'And maybe spend some time with Takato. or Ryo?'  
  
She thought.  
  
Suzie came up to Henry.  
  
"I'm old enough now, so I can fight too!"  
  
Ai and Mori were with Suzie as well.  
  
"That goes for us as well!"  
  
Kazu and Kenta ran up.  
  
"We'll go too. We'd like to fight with some legends."  
  
Ryo bowed.  
  
"Thank you all for agreeing. I know we can win!"  
  
DD and Tamers all talked with each other, discussing digital adventures. Their digimon all talked with each other as well. After introducing each other and being briefed, everyone went back home. It was decided were the DD would sleep. Tai and Sora would stay with Takato, Matt would stay with Ryo, Davis and Ken would stay with Rika, Scott and Mimi would stay with Henry, Bakura would stay with Kazu, and Willis woud stay with Kenta.  
  
Before leaving though, Scott had stuck around to talk to Ryo, as did Bakura.  
  
"Ryo. did you have any weird nightmares during your ordeal with Milleniumon."  
  
Ryo froze.  
  
"Yes. I hear you've been having them too. You get any flashes of having Him confronting you, or even killinbg you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I have the same nightmares and visions. It seems that only you and I have these flashes."  
  
Bakura was confused.  
  
"But, why just you two?"  
  
"Wish I knew."  
  
Suddenly they heard a rustling in the bushes. Monodramon, Snow Agumon and Kotemon, whirled around.  
  
A Mekanorimon had stepped out of the bushes.  
  
"Could it be one of Milleniumon's spies?"  
  
Scottt asked hurriedly.  
  
"Let's hope not." Ryo said.  
  
Suddenly, the hatch on top of Mekanorimon opened up. A boy, who beared some resemblance to Harry Potter, emerged from the digimon.  
  
"Woah calm down! I'm not with Milleniumon."  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
Bakura asked.  
  
"Oh. I'm Ants. If you're wondering anything else. Here's something that'll explain."  
  
He pulled out a digivice, and a crest.  
  
"This is the Crest of Honour. I'm a Digidestined. Like all of you. I heard about your mission and fight. I'd like to help you all out. Mekanorimon and I can do some damage, plus he can digivolve all the way."  
  
Scott sighed with relief, but was also surprised.  
  
'How many of us are there? How many more crests are there?'  
  
"Well, good to have you aboard Ants."  
  
Scott was about to shake Ants' hand when another rustling was heard.  
  
"What now."  
  
Bakura groaned.  
  
A Silver Renamon appeared.  
  
"Rika?"  
  
A young, attractive looking girl stepped out.  
  
"Not, Rika. Rika's Renamon isn't silver."  
  
A vacant looking boy and a Devidramon appeared as well.  
  
"WOAH!!"  
  
Scott shouted as he and Kotemon took one look at the Devidramon.  
  
Akito stepped forward.  
  
"My name's Akito, but I'd rather you call me Vice."  
  
"I'm Faith."  
  
"Are you 2 Scott and Ryo?"  
  
Ryo looked at him.  
  
"Yes we are. Why?"  
  
"We've been tracking you 2 down for quite some time know. Any digidestined strong enough to beat the stuffing out of Milleniumon is the one we're after."  
  
"After?"  
  
Faith stepped forward.  
  
"In English, you're coming with us."  
  
Silver Renamon and Devidramon posed to attack.  
  
Kotemon and Monodramon stood in front.  
  
"Sorry, but we have something important to take care of. We haven't the time to be messing with you."  
  
Ryo stated, whipping out his cards and D-Arc.  
  
"DigiModify! Digivolution Activate!"  
  
"MONODRAMON DIGIVOLVE TO. STRIKEDRAMON!!"  
  
"DigiModify! Matrix Digivolution Activate!!!"  
  
Ryo slashed his Blue card through his D-Arc.  
  
"STRIKEDRAMON MATRIX DIGIVOLVE TO. CYBERDRAMON!!"  
  
Scott's digivice began to glow.  
  
"KOTEMON DIGIVOLVE TO. DINOHUMON!!"  
  
Devidramon just growled. He lunged at Dinohumon first.  
  
"CRIMSON CLAW!!"  
  
Dinohumon dodged the attack quickly before any real damage could be done.  
  
"LIZARD DANCE!!"  
  
He spun around with his swords, trying to slash up Devidramon, but the dark dragon flew above him.  
  
"DARK GALE!!"  
  
Dinohumon braced himself. A wind of Dark Energy blew against him. It threatened to blow him away.  
  
Cyberdramon meanwhile was trying to battle Faith's Kyubimon.  
  
"ERASE CLAW!!"  
  
The Kitsune was fast though and Cyberdramon had a tough time trying to hit her.  
  
"FOX TAIL INFERNO!!"  
  
Cyberdramon managed to dodge most of the fireballs, but one grazed his back.  
  
"ARGH!"  
  
He soon found Silver Kyubimon on top of him, pinning him down.  
  
Dinohumon, meanwhile, was trying to fight through Devidramon's Dark Gale.  
  
"I must prevail. I can't lose. A big battle is up, and I can't let some red herring stop me."  
  
He slowly began to loose his footing on the ground.  
  
"TWIN BEAM!!"  
  
Devidramon was hit in the back by 2 lasers.  
  
Mekanorimon watched as Devidramon fell.  
  
"You will not hurt our friends."  
  
It stated in a robotic voice.  
  
Ants stepped up.  
  
"If you're going to bother my new friends for some selfish reason. Then you'll have to deal with me too!"  
  
Vice just snorted.  
  
"Back off boy, we're only after these 2."  
  
Silver Kyubimon stepped up beside Devidramon, ready for a fight.  
  
Faith smirked.  
  
"You dare to get in our way?"  
  
Ryo stood up.  
  
"We're in the middle of an important battle here! What do you want with us?!"  
  
"That's for us to know, and you never to find out."  
  
Ryo and Scott refused to back down.  
  
"If you want to get in our way, you'll have to fight us!"  
  
Dinohumon and Cyberdramon stood together. Veedramon appeared and stood with them, as did Mekanorimon.  
  
Vice just laughed.  
  
"Some nerve. Fine! We will fight you!"  
  
All digimon faced each other down, and charged up.. In one second they let their attack fly.  
  
"FOX TAIL INFERNO!!!"  
  
"ERASE CLAW!!"  
  
"TWIN BEAM!!"  
  
"V-NOVA BLAST!!"  
  
"CRIMSON CLAW!!"  
  
"LIZARD DANCE!!"  
  
(CLIFFHANGER! What do these new digidestined want with Ryo and Scott? Can Ryo, Scott, Bakura and Ants send these intruders packing? Stay tuned to find out.) 


	5. Digital Rescue! Save Scott and Ryo! In...

(Don't own Digimon. Never have and never will. I only own Scott and Bakura. Man I hate disclaimers.)  
  
"FOX TAIL INFERNO!!!"  
  
"ERASE CLAW!!"  
  
"TWIN BEAM!!"  
  
"V-NOVA BLAST!!"  
  
"CRIMSON CLAW!!"  
  
"LIZARD DANCE!!"  
  
Attacks came from both sides of the field. What could be scene was an all out digimon brawl.  
  
Devidramon was sweeping the field with Dark Gale, but Dinohumon jumped onto his back and slashed at his neck.  
  
"GRAH!!"  
  
Devidramon swiped Dinohumon off. Cyberdramon managed to catch him and countered.  
  
"CYBER NAIL!!"  
  
Devidramon hit the ground. but recovered quickly as Kyubimon leaped over him.  
  
"FOX FLAME DRAGON!!"  
  
Veedramon was getting smacked around by the force of the attack as he fell to the ground. However he managed to release a counter.  
  
"V-NOVA BLAST!!"  
  
Silver Kyubimon dodged and body slammed Veedramon to the ground.  
  
Mekanorimon fired.  
  
"TWIN BEAM!!"  
  
The attack knocked Silver Kyubimon out of the sky but she landed back on her feet.  
  
Meanwhile Akito and Faith had snuck off somewhere.  
  
Ryo and Scott looked everywhere.  
  
"Where have they gone? How dare they. leaving behind their own digimon?"  
  
Bakura and Ants were on the look out too. They searched high and low for the 2, but found no one.  
  
Unbeknownst to everyone, Faith and Vice were sneaking up, on Ryo and Scott. Ryo suddenly felt a blade pressed against his neck and Scott felt one too.  
  
Dinohumon and Cyberdramon sensed their partners were in trouble and were about to help. Sadly, they had taken their eyes off of Devidramon.  
  
"DARK GALE!!"  
  
The attack sent the 2 digimon back to their Rookie forms, unconscious.  
  
Devidramon picked them up in his claws, as Vice sneered.  
  
"We have what we came for."  
  
Ants ran up.  
  
"Wait a minute!! We need them!! We're in the middle of a battle for Time and Space here!!"  
  
Faith just scowled.  
  
"Tell someone who cares. It has nothing to do with us."  
  
Faith and Akito knocked their captives unconscious. They threw them on Devidramon as they, and Silver Kyubimon hopped on.  
  
"CRIMSON EYE!!"  
  
Mekanorimon and Veedramon found themselves unable to move, as did Ants and Bakura. They watched helplessly as their friends were taken away.  
  
At Takato's house.  
  
Tai was chowing down on some of the bread that Takato made as outside, Agumon and Guilmon were playing outside. Biyomon was perched on the roof watching them. Sora was also having some of the bread.  
  
"Mmm. Takato, you're lucky to be in a family of bakers."  
  
"You get to eat delicious bread and probably a lot of pastries too!"  
  
Takato just chuckled.  
  
"Glad you guys like it."  
  
Takato then decided to ask.  
  
"Tai? Sora? Are you 2 Boyfriend and Girlfriend?"  
  
Tai choked on his bread.  
  
Takato just snickered.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes."  
  
Suddenly, there was a ribid knocking at the door. Takato went to open it. He found Bakura, out of breath and looking freaked.  
  
"Bakura?! What's wrong?!"  
  
"Some creepy DD just appeared outta nowhere and abducted Ryo and Scott. We don't even know if they work for Moon=Milleniumon or not!!"  
  
Tai ran over to Bakura and gave him some water.  
  
"Drink this, you'll feel better."  
  
Bakura shakily drank up.  
  
Tai was horrified at what happened too.  
  
"Bakura. What did the captors look like?"  
  
"Well, one was a boy, with a Devidramon. He had black hair, and wore gothic clothing. The Girl had long red hair, and sexy clothing, and she used a Renamon, just like Rika."  
  
Tai thought for a moment.  
  
"More Dark Digidestined? Moon=Milleniumon still likes to use some of our own kind against us. But are they holograms? Or are they the real deal this time?"  
  
"They didn't seem like they were on Moon=Milleniumon's side. They seem to be working on their own accord."  
  
Sora overheard.  
  
"That's just what we need. A red herring to get in our way."  
  
Bakura put one finger up.  
  
"But. I think I know someone who can help us."  
  
Bakura neared away from the door, to show Ants.  
  
"Hi, I'm Ants, a DD like you all."  
  
He flashed his crest of Honour.  
  
"I think I can help."  
  
Tai called Agumon and the other digimon over as Ants began to talk.  
  
"My Digimon may be able to track where the captors are and find them. He can also bring us to Ryo and Scott quickly as well."  
  
Tai and the others were intrigued.  
  
Ants pulled out his crest and digivice and held them out to Mekanorimon, who began to digivolve.  
  
"MEKANORIMON, DIGIVOLVE TO. BULBMON!!"  
  
Bulbmon looked like an oddly shaped cube puzzle with arms and with 4 legs sticking out from the front, back and sides, and 2 long arms dangling fro the sides. On top was a tube shaped head.  
  
"This is Bulbmon. He's my digimon's ultimate form. He can transport people through different dimensions and servers. He's quite useful. I believe we can find your friends with him. He'll track down their energy signatures and their captors."  
  
"Wow."  
  
Agumon and Guilmon breathed.  
  
A door on the side of Bulbmon opened up. Ants stepped in.  
  
"C'mon everyone!"  
  
Tai and Agumon stepped in first. Sora and Biyomon followed. Takato and Guilmon then went in. Bakura and Snow Agumon went in last.  
  
With a roar, Bulbmon closed the door and closed up it's self. It began to float in the sky, before flying off.  
  
Inside it looked like a space ship.  
  
"This is what the inside of Bulbmon looks like."  
  
Ants explained.  
  
"Much better than Mekanorimon, as he could only carry one person."  
  
Tai and Agumon saw computers that were like windows. It showed everything outside.  
  
Bakura then took out a picture of Scott.  
  
"This is one of our friends."  
  
Ants took the picture and put it through, what looked like a fax.  
  
PROSSECING.  
  
Bulbmon bellowed.  
  
SUBJECT FOUND.  
  
"Excellent. Where is he?"  
  
Ants asked.  
  
SCOTT IS NEAR THE RUINS OF THE OLD HQ OF THE HYPNOS.  
  
"That means Ryo would be there too."  
  
Takato said.  
  
Bulbmon suddenly vanished in mid air.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
Scott groaned as he slowly came to.  
  
"Wh-where am I?"  
  
He heard foot steps and turned to the source. He saw a girl with long red hair coming his way.  
  
"Faith."  
  
He muttered.  
  
Faith smiled as she walked up to him.  
  
"So you're finally awake."  
  
"Yeah. no thanks to you and Akito."  
  
"I'd rather you call me Vice."  
  
Vice suddenly stepped into view as well.  
  
Scott rolled his eyes.  
  
"Ok, Vice. Tell me why you brought me here, and why you brought Ryo here as well?"  
  
"It's simple really. You see, I may look like any other human being, yet. I have no soul."  
  
Scott's eyes grew wide.  
  
"WHAT?! YOU'RE A ZOMBIE?!"  
  
Vice sweat dropped.  
  
"Er. Not exactly. My soul was ripped from my body and was broken into 2 shards. The creature, who did this to me, was a digimon you and Ryo know very well. His name is Milleniumon."  
  
"Damn! I knew he had something to do with this."  
  
"I've been on a quest to find the 2 shards. It turns out that my shard of goodness is inside you, while my shard of evil is in Ryo."  
  
"So. How exactly do you plan to remove them?"  
  
Akito smiled and drew a sword.  
  
"By Killing you of course."  
  
Scott froze, he turned to one side and saw Kotemon, but he was still unconscious and weak.  
  
"Damnit. Just when I need him the most. And where's Ryo and Monodramon?"  
  
Elsewhere, Ryo was just waking up. He looked to the side and saw Monodramon was still there.  
  
"But, Scott. Oh god. They're gonna kill him!"  
  
He looked up above and saw a wierd shape coming down.  
  
Bulbmon had reappeared in the sky.  
  
Ants checked the monitors and he saw what looked like Ryo and Monodramon.  
  
"I think we found Ryo and his digimon. but where the other?"  
  
They descended down and landed a meter away from Ryo. Bulbmon opened up and let them through. Takato rushed out first with Guilmon.  
  
"Ryo! You're okay!!"  
  
"Takato? Are Bakura and Ants here too?"  
  
"Yeah! Tai and Sora came as well. Where's Scott?"  
  
"Oh god! He and Kotemon are alone, with them!! We have to get to them fast!!"  
  
Scott watched the blade dangle above his head. He could barely move himself.  
  
'They must've sedated me or something.'  
  
Vice smiled to himself.  
  
'Soon I'll have my soul back. I'll be a regular human being. Faith and I can get engaged and spend some time with each other after this.'  
  
He raised the sword. Scott shut his eyes and prepare for the worst.  
  
"NOVA BLAST!!"  
  
"METEOR WING!!"  
  
2 fiery attacks struck nearby.  
  
Greymon and Birdramon appeared, with Tai and Sora on top.  
  
Vice scowled.  
  
"Devidramon! Deal with them!!"  
  
Devidramon stepped out.  
  
"CRIMSON CLAW!!"  
  
He tried to attack Greymon, who managed to dodge in time.  
  
"I won't let you harm our friend!"  
  
Tai and Greymon spoke in unison. Tai's crest glowed.  
  
"GREYMON DIGIVOLVE TO. METAL GREYMON!!"  
  
"GIGA BLASTER!!"  
  
The missiles hit Devidramon in the face and sent him crashing down.  
  
Scott's crest began to glow and Kotemon stood up.  
  
Silver Renamon came out and was about to digivolve, but Kotemon stopped that.  
  
"HOT HEAD!!"  
  
He knocked down Silver Renamon with his Katana.  
  
"That'll teach you to mess with the DD!!"  
  
Birdramon swooped down and picked up Kotemon and Scott.  
  
"FALL BACK!!"  
  
The DD began to clear out. Bulbmon suddenly appeared before them, with the doors open. Everyone rushed in as the doors closed. With everyone inside Bulbmon began to fly off.  
  
"AFTER THEM!!"  
  
Vice shouted as he Renamon and Faith jumped on top of Devidramon and flew after the giant digimon.  
  
Ants looked through the monitor.  
  
"SHIT!! They're coming after us."  
  
"DARK GALE!!"  
  
The black wind blew out and rocked Bulbmon with much force.  
  
"MAD PUMP!!"  
  
An arm extended from Bulbmon and shot a giant water blast at Devidramon.  
  
The Dark Dragon dodged and lunged with a crimson claw.  
  
Bulbmon levitated out of the way and then dropped down on Devidramon, almost crushing his pals.  
  
"DARK GALE!!"  
  
Devidramon's next attack almost threw Bulbmon out of the sky.  
  
Vice growled.  
  
"I'll flatten them."  
  
Devidramon suddenly gathered power and charged at Bulbmon.  
  
"CRASH!!"  
  
Bulbmon was knocked out of flight and began to drop like a stone.  
  
Everyone, inside, felt themselves falling.  
  
"What's going on?!"  
  
Sora yelled.  
  
"Devidramon knocked us out of the sky!"  
  
Ants said.  
  
"BULBMON!! PULL UP!!"  
  
TRYING.  
  
Bulbmon dropped down faster. faster. was this the end for the digidestined? Bulbmon neared the ground at an incredible speed. The DD were about to crash.  
  
(ANOTHER CLIFF HANGER!! Will the good guys live or die? How will they escape? Stay tuned dear readers!!) 


	6. New threat and Leomon's return

(Don't own Digimon. Toei does. But, you know that already. DAMN!! I forgot. I don't own Ants either. I would like to thank Charteax Dragon, for letting me use Ants. I thought I thanked him already, but it looks like I didn't. ^_^;;; Gomen Nasai, Charteax-san.)  
  
Bulbmon hurtled down towards the ground like a bomb. The DD and Tamers inside thought it was the end.  
  
CANNOT GAIN ALTITUDE. DROPPING TO QUCIKLY.  
  
Bulmon stated.  
  
"Damn!"  
  
Ants punched the ground.  
  
"Looks like this is the end."  
  
Suddenly.  
  
BAM!  
  
Bulbmon stopped in midair. Everyone inside was thrown around.  
  
"You guys alright?"  
  
It sounded like Ken.  
  
Outside, Ken and Grand Kuwagamon had caught Bulbmon before he hit the gorund.  
  
"Good thing I overheard the rescue mission. I was able to avert a tragedy."  
  
Ken smiled.  
  
Grand Kuwagamon flew down, and gently set Bulbmon down to the ground.  
  
"Thank you Ken."  
  
Ryo sighed with relief. He was flat on his back, with Scott and Ants piled on top of him. Monodramon was right next to him while Kotemon and Snow Agumon were underneath him side by side. He saw that Takato and Guilmon had been sprawled out on the control deck. Kotemon and Monodramon were on top of each other. Tai and Agumon had been tossed around, with Agumon on Tai's back and Tai on the floor face down. Biyomon was on top of Tai and Agumon, while Sora was backed up against another control deck, upside down, and her hands keeping her skirt down.  
  
Bulbmon's door opened, and Ken stepped in, with Wormmon.  
  
"Are you guys alright?"  
  
"I think so." Ants said. "Bulbmon might be a bit dizzy though."  
  
Bulbmon's head popped out and sure enough, his eyes were swirly.  
  
BULBMON IS DIZZY..  
  
Ken sweat dropped at the mechanical digimon.  
  
"Ok. Good thing I came when I did."  
  
Elsewhere.  
  
Nearby, in the Shinjuku park. It was strangely foggy. A cloud of data suddenly appeared. It gathered up and began to take the shape, form and being of a familiar digimon.  
  
"Wh-where am I? I'm. alive?! I thought Beezlemon had sealed my fate."  
  
Leomon looked all around as the fog cleared.  
  
"Shinjuku park. where I first met Jeri. Jeri! She must be wrooried sick about me! I've been gone so long."  
  
Leomon started to run to the direction of Jeri's house.  
  
"I'm coming, my Tamer."  
  
Inside his crystal castle, Moon=Milleniumon snickered.  
  
"There. Leomon has been resurrected. Now all the Tamers can fight."  
  
The Blond Haired boy with the Black Agumon was with Moon=Milleniumon.  
  
"When will you have me fight, sir?"  
  
"When the time is right Seiya, I'll have you and Konatsu attack."  
  
"Good. I'm eager to fight Tai Kamiya and his Agumon."  
  
"I'd like to get a shot at Matt and his Gabumon, myself."  
  
Konatsu, the raven haired boy hand appeared. "You 2 will get your chances soon enough."  
  
Back on Bulbmon, Ants had picked himself off of the pile. He noticed Tai was getting up, and so was Takato.  
  
"Oh, Tai?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
Apparently they didn't know that there digimon were still on the floor and tripped over them, landing on Ants.  
  
Ants grunted, and he punched Tai and Takato far up.  
  
"That's what happens to people who land on me. and also your goggles annoy the heck outta me."  
  
Tai and Takato hit the ceiling and came back down.  
  
CRASH!!  
  
Sora who was still upside down saw.  
  
"Tai are you okay."  
  
She put her hands to her mouth, but she realized that was a bad move. Now, her red panties, that she tried so hard to conceal, were now laughing at her in her face.  
  
Tai chose this time to get up and caught an eyeful. His nose exploded with blood and he passed out as did Takato.  
  
Sora fell over which gave her a chance to pull her skirt back down.  
  
Ants watched the scene, amused.  
  
Once all DD, Tamers and Digimon alike were outside, Bulbmon dedigivolved back to Kokuwamon.  
  
Scott and Ryo did not want to panic everyone about the soul shard reason, so they kept it to themselves.  
  
Akito and Faith seem to have disappeared so they felt no reason to bring them up.  
  
The whole scene was watched by Tsunami and Crusadermon.  
  
"Ha ha ha. It seems someone is after Ryo and Scott for personal reasons. I should visit these 2 and strike a deal with them."  
  
As Tsunami was thinking she suddenly felt something poking her in the back.  
  
"I suggest you tell me what you know about the DD before I kill you."  
  
Tsunami just smirked.  
  
"You want to kill me? I don't think you should."  
  
Akito growled.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
Faith appeared next to Tsunami and stalked over.  
  
"Why shouldn't we?"  
  
Tsunami smiled devilishly.  
  
"I can get you what you're after. Side with my friends, and you'll get the shards."  
  
Faith looked at Aktio.  
  
"What do you think? Should we believe her?"  
  
"Why should we?"  
  
Akito turned back and saw that Tsunami had vanished. He suddenly felt a hard kick in his back. He landed on the ground and looked up to see Tsunami glaring down on him.  
  
Tsunami picked up Akito's sword and threw it to the side. She stepped over and put her foot on his chest. Tsunami was at such and angle that Akito could see her panties. Her shirt was so short, that he could see her bra as well.  
  
"Black Underwear."  
  
He received another kick.  
  
"Now. Let's try this again. What makes you think I'm lying? My comrades are fighting for a similar goal. We're also after Scott and Ryo, as well as their friends. I might put in a good word for you and your girlfriend if you join us."  
  
Akito thought for a moment.  
  
'Well, what choice do I have?'  
  
He thought. He turned to Tsunami.  
  
"Alright then."  
  
Faith nodded.  
  
"But we also want those soul shards so you better not go back on the deal."  
  
"I won't."  
  
Tsunami chuckled. She took out her black digivice and downloaded a program into Faith and Akito's digivices.  
  
"There. No you have access to our base."  
  
Faith and Akito returned to their digimon and were flying off. As they were in mid flight they teleported to the Crystal Castle.  
  
Tsunami just laughed.  
  
"New team members set and match."  
  
"Seems like the male was your new boy toy."  
  
Touji and Dynasmon had snuck up. Touji carried a hint of jealousness in his voice.  
  
Tsunami laughed and snaked her arms around his frame.  
  
"C'mon Touji, don't be like that. You know my heart belongs to you only."  
  
She kissed Touji hotly on his face, causing him to flush a bit and smile slyly.  
  
"That's good to hear."  
  
They teleported to the inside of the crystal palace, and Crusadermon and Dynasmon decided to take their leave.  
  
Tsunami lay down on the bed.  
  
Touji smiled wickedly. He leaned down on the bed and began unbutton Tsunami's shirt.  
  
Ants and Bakura escorted Scott and Ryo back to their homes, just in case any more attacks happened.  
  
Tai and Sora went back to Takato's.  
  
Scott entered Henry's apartment where he was immediately greeted by a frantic, Pink haired girl.  
  
"Scott!! Oh My God, are you okay?! I heard about what happened!!"  
  
"Mimi. I can't breathe."  
  
Mimi let go and Scott tried to breathe.  
  
"I'm fine now Mimi. Tai and the others saved me."  
  
Kotemon waddled inside and went to play with Terriermon and Palmon.  
  
"Anyhow, I came out in one piece, so you don't need to worry... MMPH!!"  
  
Scott felt Mimi's lips against his and her breasts pushing against his chest. When Mimi pulled away she spoke.  
  
"I do need to worry. I don't want you to be taken away like I was."  
  
Scott smiled and kissed Mimi on the cheek.  
  
"Don't worry Mimi, I'm not going anywhere."  
  
It was 11 pm at Takato's house when everyone went to sleep. Takato offered to sleep on the fold down couch, while Tai and Sora could use his room. Agumon and Biyomon were curled up in the bed, while Tai had sat down a double sleeping bag on the floor.  
  
Tai was lying awake in his bed as he was having trouble sleeping. He wanted to know who those 2 DD were, and why they went after Ryo and Scott. Did the 2 have something that they wanted?  
  
He heard the door open and looked up. Sora was dressed in her Tank top and short shorts PJs. They showed every curve of Sora's body. She walked gracefully over and slithered into the sleeping bag with Tai.  
  
"Hey, handsome, what are you thinking about?"  
  
"Oh, today. I wish I know what those 2 DD wanted. Ryo and Scott seem to be their targets, and not us. Well, whatever's going on, I'll protect them, just like I protect you."  
  
He kissed Sora's neck lovingly, causing her to blush and giggle.  
  
"Frisky aren't we?"  
  
She rolled on top of Tai and started kissing back.  
  
Leomon ran through the night. He was almost at Jeri's house. He stopped partway earlier as he leaked some info out of a lone Goburimon.  
  
"Ah so the Tamers and Digidetined have joined forces. I believe they're fighting the one who resurrected me. But, why was I revived? What could Moon=Milleniumon want? What does he hope to succeed?"  
  
He found himself at Jeri's house.  
  
"I hope she still remembers, or isn't too upset."  
  
He ran around to the back.  
  
He hopped onto the balcony and tapped on Jeri's window.  
  
Inside, Jeri awoke to a tapping sound at her window.  
  
"What's going on? Who's there?"  
  
She tiptoed over to the balcony and opened the slide glass door. She looked around, yet saw no one.  
  
"Jeri."  
  
She froze. She heard a voice. A voice that sounded so familiar.  
  
"Leomon?"  
  
She heard footsteps behind her. Like an animal stalking. She whirled around, and faced a face she hadn't seen for a long time.  
  
"Leomon?"  
  
"Hello Jeri. It's good to see you once more, my tamer."  
  
Leomon then realized how much he missed Jeri. It was good to see the girl before him, in her beauty and innocence.  
  
Jeri couldn't believe it. Her digimon was back. She still remembered the day he was taken away from her. Her heart was shattered and she never recovered from it. But now, he was right before her. He looked healthy and unscathed. Tears of Joy began to stream down her face.  
  
"LEOMON!"  
  
She ran over and hugged the digimon, crying and sobbing with relief.  
  
"Oh Leomon! I can't believe it. You're alive. and here."  
  
"Yes Jeri, It's good to see you again too. I've missed you as well."  
  
'My info can wait for now. I'm just happy to be with her once more.'  
  
Jeri and Leomon headed back into the house to catch up on old times, before finally going to sleep.  
  
Jeri knew she would have sweet dreams tonight, now that an old friend had come back to her.  
  
Elsewhere Impmon felt an odd presence inside of him, like a burden had been lifted.  
  
"What the heck? It feels like Leomon's data left me, but I feel good. Does this mean. Leomon's back?"  
  
In the night air, Chaos Gallantmon flew. He looked down on the sleeping city.  
  
"How the people enjoy their slumber. Do they not know that an armored terror is roaming the skies? When the time is right. Both worlds will be ours. The time is coming soon."  
  
(End Chapter. Hope you liked it. What'll happen now? What's Moon=Milleniumon's next move? Stay tuned and read.) 


	7. Rivals have cometh! VIRAL Omnimon!

(Next Chapter, I don't own digimon. I only own Myself, Bakura, Tsunami, and Touji. )  
  
Vincent took of his dark sunglasses and looked at the city below him. "Stupid people. They don't know the danger they're in." A Valkyriemon appeared next to him, and he smirked. "Hello my digimon, how goes the scouting?"  
  
"It goes well Vincent. I've spotted the digidestined."  
  
"Excellent, where are they?"  
  
"They're in Downtown Shinjuku. The ones called Tai and Matt, with the Agumon and the Gabumon."  
  
"Hmm. I'll send Seiya and Konatsu. They'd like to have a shot at those particular DD. I'll send for Seiya and Konatsu at once."  
  
Vincent whipped out his digivice. He clicked a button and spoke into it.  
  
"Seiya? Do you read?"  
  
"Hi Vincent. What is it?"  
  
"2 DD have been spotted in downtown Shinjuku. They are Tai Kamiya and Matt Ishida, to be precise."  
  
"What?! I better tell Konatsu about this!"  
  
Vincent ended the transmition and lay back. "Ah, I know they'll do a good job. Pssh. Chaos Gallantmon couldn't direct Lemmings over a cliff. That armored blow hard is so incompetent, what a tin can."  
  
In downtown Shinjuku, Tai and Mattt were checking out the Digimon Card Games with Kazu and Kenta. They were learning the game pretty quickly and managed to beat Kazu and Kenta pretty soon. Agumon and Gabumon were watching with Marine Angemon and Guardromon.  
  
"Wow this card game is pretty cool." Tai said.  
  
"Yeah, and with the digimon hype around this town, we're like celebrities to the Tamers." Matt chuckled.  
  
"Actually, to us, you ARE celebrities." Kazu said.  
  
Tai snickered a bit. 'We come to a new world, and to find out that we're considered celebrities and idols to kids everywhere.' He thought.  
  
After a third card game, the gang decided to take a break. Tai and Matt lay in the grass, and Agumon and Gabumon went to sit with them. Matt noticed that Tai seemed to be in a good mood after last night. He decided to pry in.  
  
"Tai. did you do Sora last night? Is she really that good in bed?"  
  
"Well, she is good at what she does and really knows how. MATT!! WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?! ASKING ME THAT QUESTION?!" Tai screeched, blushing like mad.  
  
Matt just laughed, but Tai was steamed. "Matt you should never ask someone that question. But, what happened the time that Scott sick Jun on you?"  
  
Matt paled. "Don't ask. that still gives me nightmares. I swear she gets faster every time."  
  
They all laughed.  
  
"Poor Matt. Can't catch a break from Jun." Agumon snickered.  
  
"Why doesn't he just give her a chance? Maybe she's not so bad." Gabumon suggested.  
  
Suddenly, they heard footsteps, 2 human, and 2 digimon.  
  
Tai's eyes went wide. "How many more surprise DD are there?" He turned and saw a short haired boy looking at him. He had an Agumon, like Tai, but it was black.  
  
Matt saw a long raven haired boy looking at him, and he had a Gabumon too. But his Gabumon was also black.  
  
The short haired boy spoke up and smiled. "Are you Tai Kamiya and Matt Ishida?"  
  
"Yes we are." Tai said.  
  
"Excellent, I'm Seiya, and this is my friend Konatsu. What we're here for is to challenge you to a fight!"  
  
They both revealed their black digivices.  
  
Tai, Agumon, Matt, and Gabumon shot up. "Oh man. more Dark Digidestined!" Tai said. "It looks like these 2 might be rivals for us." Matt added. The both of them held out their digivices to their digimon.  
  
"AGUMON WARP DIGIVOVLE TO. WAR GREYMON!!"  
  
"GABUMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO. METAL GARURUMON!!"  
  
Seiya and Konatsu held out their digivices to their digimon.  
  
"BLACK AGUMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO. BLACK WAR GREYMON!!"  
  
"BLACK GABUMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO. BLACK METAL GARURUMON!!"  
  
Two, War Greymon and two, Metal Garurumon faced each other like cowboys in a movie.  
  
War Greymon lunged forward and started slashing at BK War Greymon. The latter blocked the slashes and punched his counterpart in the stomach before knocking him to the ground. War Greymon however grabbed his Dark Twin's foot and shot up, causing the latter to fall flat on his back. War Greymon then kicked BK War Greymon in the stomach. BK War Greymon however, grabbed War Greymon's leg and threw him over.  
  
Meanwhile, Metal Garurumon attacked. "COCYTUS BREATH!!" He let out a full ice blast at BK Metal Garurumon.  
  
"COCYTUS BREATH!!" The opposing digimon counterattacked. Both Ice blasts strained and pushed against each other as both attackers refused to give in to the other. Both stalked closer, increasing the pressure from their attacks.  
  
War Greymon got up from where he was thrown to. He turned to the other battle. "TERRA FORCE!!" He threw the huge energy ball at BK Metal Garurumon who noticed the attack and dodged in time but also set his attack down, causing him to be hit full force by Metal Garurumon ice blast.  
  
"TERRA DESTROYER!!" Suddenly Black War Greymon attacked and War Greymon was hit from behind, sending him into Metal Garurumon. Both good Mega Digimon struggled to get up and saw their Black Counterparts cackling at them. War Greymon growled and lunged at them.  
  
"TERRA DESTROYER!!"  
  
"COCYTUS BREATH!!"  
  
He was hit by 2 attacks which sent him down to the ground, or would have if Metal Garurumon had not caught him.  
  
War Greymon shook it off and poised to attack.  
  
"MEGA CLAW!!"  
  
He sun around in a tornado and headed for his opponents.  
  
"BLACK TORNADO!!"  
  
BK War Greymon counter attacked. Both Digimon Tornados buzzed and strained against each other. They banged, clanged, and slashed at each other, trying to get the other to subside and fall.  
  
BK Metal Garurumon suddenly charged forward in an effort to strike War Greymon.  
  
"GIGA SHOT!!"  
  
Metal Garurumon shot out a devastating missile that seen BK Metal Garurumon across the field, but he recovered instantly without a scratch and landed on his feet. The 2 tornadoes charged at each other so hard that there was an energy surge and both War Greymon and BK War Greymon were sent spiraling back. Both hit the ground with force. BK War Greymon didn't seem fazed.  
  
"Ugh. These 2 are pretty tough." War Greymon groaned. We gotta find a way to beat them.  
  
"Maybe we should DNA Digivolve." Metal Garurumon suggested.  
  
Tai and Matt looked on.  
  
"Damn! Those Viral versions of our digimon are strong. We should DNA digivolve."  
  
"Good idea."  
  
Both boys held out their digivices.  
  
"WAR GREYMON!!"  
  
"METAL GARURUMON!!"  
  
"DNA DIGIVOLVE TO. OMNIMON!!" Omnimon stood with sword and cannon ready.  
  
Seiya and Konatsu just laughed. "Are those 2 fools in for a surprise?" Seiya said as they both held out their digivices.  
  
"BLACK WAR GREYMON!!"  
  
"BLACK METAL GARURUMON!!"  
  
"DNA DIGIVOLVE TO. VIRAL OMNIMON!!" Viral Omnimon glared at his foe.  
  
Both Omnimon faced each other for what seemed like for so long. Until.  
  
"SUPREME CANNON!!" Omnimon set up his cannon and fired at Viral Omnimon's face. The latter dodged rapidly and rolled to the side. "HELL CANNON!!"  
  
Omnimon was barely able to dodge the attack. Both exchanged shot from cannons. Omnimon began to tire, while Viral Omnimon didn't seem to be showing any signs of exhaustion. Both held their fire and went close range.  
  
"TRANSCENDENT SWORD!!"  
  
"CHAOS SWORD!!"  
  
Swords clashed and banged as the 2 DNA Megas dueled. Neither one was letting up, but Viral Omnimon seemed to have the upper hand.  
  
"I musn't give up now." Omnimon groaned.  
  
Viral Omnimon chuckled. "As much as I enjoy this, I must end the fight. CHAOS SWORD!!"  
  
The attack hit Omnimon dead on. He split back to War Greymon and Metal Garurumon, who lay on the ground trying not dedigivolve. Both digimon got back up weakly and tried to fight.  
  
"TERRA FORCE!!"  
  
"MEATL WOLF CLAW!!"  
  
Both attack were at full power and rushed towards Viral Omnimon.  
  
"BLAM!!"  
  
The attack had hit dead on. Smoke was everywhere. Tai, Matt, and their digimon looked in hopes of seeing their victory. But no. The smoke cleared, and Viral Omnimon still stood.  
  
"HA HA HA HA!!"  
  
Viral Omnimon devolved to BK War Greymon and BK Metal Garurumon, but by his own choice.  
  
"You 2 managed to stay longer than some of our other foes. But you'll need to be stronger if you wan to beat us. BK War Greymon snickered.  
  
"So we'll let go for now." BK Metal Garurumon said.  
  
War Greymon was shocked. "You're letting us go? But you're winning the fight!"  
  
Metal Garurumon stared. "Never thought they'd actually quit when they were just about to win."  
  
Tai ran up. "Seiya! What are you doing?!"  
  
Seiya just laughed. "We'll continue this another time Tai. Bye for now!" He hopped on BK War Greymon and they flew off.  
  
Konatsu hopped on to BK Metal Garurumon. "Another Time Mattie." They flew off as well.  
  
Tai, War Greymon, Matt, and Metal Garurumon were left stunned, by what just happened. All four were bruised and shaken, but otherwise fine. Then they heard laughter in the air. They all looked up and saw a Valkyriemon.  
  
"Yolei?" They asked at once.  
  
"No." A male voice said. "Vincent." Vincent stepped out he looked like Issac form Golden Sun, except for the black clothing, and the long trench coat  
  
"Who are you?!" Tai and War Greymon asked at once.  
  
"I am Vincent, leader of Moon=Milleniumon's Dark Digidestined. The 2 you fought before, Yukino and Meilin, were merely just holograms, but I, along with Seiya and Konatsu, are very real indeed. I suggest you keep on your toes. Even with the Dark Digimon sent from that idiot Chaos Gallantmon. I hope that stupid knight isn't doing anything foolish."  
  
The group's eyes widened. So this boy was the leader of the Dark Digidestined?  
  
"Anyway, you're quite strong, you lasted against Konatsu and Seiya, and lived to tell about it. Your digimon are even still standing. I look forward to meeting you again. Oh, and watch out for Touji and Tsunami. They're not pushovers either. Valkyriemon! Let's depart!" Both flew off into the sky and vanished. Truly Vincent was a force to be reckoned with.  
  
Chaos Gallantmon watched the scene from above. "So Vincent thinks he can best me does he? I'll show him. My evil digimon army is strong enough to best the Dark Digidestined. I don't know what Moon=Milleniumon sees in them." Chaos Gallantmon faded out.  
  
Later that day, Tai's group returned to the others. They all looked tired and messed up after the battle. Sora and Biyomon came by and saw her 2 boys in their condition.  
  
"OH MY GOD! TAI! MATT!" She ran over to them, while Biyomon flew to Agumon and Gabumon. "What happened to you?! You look like someone tried to kill you!"  
  
"Someone did." Matt replied. "2 Dark Digidestined, that can be considered our equals, they have viral versions of our Digimon and even have a Viral Omnimon." Matt explained this afternoon's battle.  
  
Sora was at a loss for words. "Well, I'm glad you're all alive. You guys look really beat up."  
  
"I'm fine." Matt admitted. "Gabumon's healing too right?"  
  
"Yeah, Matt. But I think Tai and Agumon could use your TLC right about now." They both laughed, while Tai and Agumon glared at them. "Well, we better get going, see ya!" Matt and Gabumon headed down to Ryo's house.  
  
Sora looked Tai and Agumon over. "Oh you poor thing, Tai. Let me get you inside." She took Tai's hand gently and brought him in."  
  
"You too Agumon." Biyomon pulled Agumon along as well.  
  
Matt found Ryo talking to Scott. They noticed he was beaten up and asked. When Matt told them what happened they were on edge.  
  
"So we know now, the leader of the Dark DD." Scott confirmed.  
  
"Wonder if Akito and Faith are on their side too." Ryo wondered.  
  
Back at Takato's house, Sora was healing Tai's wounds. She had healed Agumon earlier and he was snuggled up beside Biyomon in the corner of the living room. "Tai you need to be more careful."  
  
"Don't worry Sora, They won't kill War Greymon and I so easily."  
  
Sora was not convinced though. "I'm serious. I don't want you to die out there, because if you do, I'm gonna be sad."  
  
Tai smiled. "Sora, with you by my side, I know I can overcome anything." He wrapped his arms around Sora's waist and kissed her. "You're my reason for living. I love you more than anything else."  
  
Sora blushed at Tai's kiss and words. "Tai, honey, that's so sweet. I love you too." She kissed him back for what seemed like an eternity.  
  
Unfortunately, Takato chose this time to come in. He walked into the living room to see 2 digidestined kissing on the couch, along with their snuggling digimon on the far side of the room. "Uh. oops."  
  
Tai and Sora shot up.  
  
"Oh Takato! "We didn't expect you to be here so soon." Tai said nervously.  
  
Takato knew he had come in at an awkward time. "S-s-sorry. I didn't mean to intrude on your kissing. Boy, am I stupid."  
  
Guilmon came in behind and Saw Agumon and Biyomon snuggling as well as Tai and Sora kissing and asked aloud. "Takatomon, are both couples mating so soon?"  
  
"GUILMON!!" Takato was embarrassed by Guilmon's open question. The others couldn't help but laugh.  
  
Rika was passing by and she stopped when she saw Takato go in. She peered through the window and watched the whole event. She laughed too. "My poor goggle-head. He must be so embarrassed he's cute like this..." That's when she realized, she calle him HER goggle-head and called him cute. "Ooooh. Why must I go all funny whenever Takato or Ryo is mentioned?! Sigh. I love them both. But I'm not sure which one I truly love. Why must love be so difficult." She ran off in her confusion.  
  
Takato thought he heard someone at the window. He turned and saw someone running. "Rika? Was that Rika? Damn, I wanted to talk to her. Hey guys, I need to step out for a moment." Takato and Guilmon ran out and looked for Rika, but found no one. They heard someone come up. Takto turned around.  
  
"Oh, hi Jeri! Hi Leomon. LEOMON?! You're alive?!"  
  
Guilmon turned around and was shocked to see Leomon alive as well.  
  
Jeri however was so happy. "Takato! It's so great! Leomon came back!" She ran and hugged Takato tightly, causing him to blush.  
  
That's when Takato knew that now would be a great time to tell her. "Jeri."  
  
"Yes Takato?"  
  
"There's something I want to say to you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You see Jeri. I. I. I. I love you.."  
  
((Cliffhanger! So it looks like one coupling is going to be Jerato. or will it? Will Jeri return Takato's feelings, or not? Find out next chapter.)) 


	8. First meeting with Chaos Gallantmon, a n...

(Don't own any digimon. Toei owns them all. Now to pick up where Takato left off...)  
  
Jeri's eyes widened and she blushed. "Takato... What did you just say?"  
  
Takato looked at her with seriousness and compassion. "I love you Jeri..."  
  
Jeri's mind thought back to the day...  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Jeri had been asked by Henry to meet him near the playground. He said it was important. "Wonder what he wants to talk about?" Henry suddenly appeared with Terriermon waiting near the swings. "Henry? What's this all about?"  
  
Henry held out a bouquet of beautiful white roses. "Jeri... I came to say, I love you..."  
  
"H-how long have you felt like this?"  
  
"For a long time..."  
  
Jeri took the roses and was crying tears of joy. "Oh Henry... This is so sweet of you... I love you too..." She ran to Henry and kissed him passionately on the lips...  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
Jeri smiled at those happy times, but then she began to worry... 'I didn't know Takato loved me too... How am I gonna tell him... Guess I have to say it...'  
  
Henry was watching from afar, and had heard everything. "Oh no... I didn't expect this to happen... Someone's gonna be crushed... And it won't be me Jeri or myself..."  
  
Takato looked up to see Jeri with a worried look on her face. "Jeri? What's wrong?"  
  
Jeri looked up. "Takato, there's something I need to tell you..."  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Takato... I'm in love... with... Henry."  
  
Takato's heart shattered into a million pieces. "H-H-Henry?" He saw Henry come out, with a sympathetic look on his face.  
  
"I'm sorry Takato... I should've told you... Jeri and I have been going out. We're in love."  
  
Takato felt hot tears stream down his face. "I can't believe this... I pour my heart out to someone I love, only to find out she loves someone else... I'm so stupid!!" Takato turned on his heal and ran off down the street.  
  
"Takatomon wait!!" Guilmon took off after his distraught tamer.  
  
Jeri cried softly. "I'm sorry Takato..."  
  
Henry held Jeri in his arms. "I'm sorry too Takato..."  
  
Takato didn't hear Guilmon behind him, as he was too busy running. He felt noting but pain and turmoil inside. "Jeri... She likes Henry?! No... No... No..." He kept running until he reached a secluded area. Guilmon had just caught up to him. He me be childish, but he knew full well what had happened.  
  
"Takatomon... Why would Jeri stomp on your feelings just like that? I thought she cared about you..."  
  
"I did too Guilmon... But, it looks like I've lost that chance... Why... Why did this have to happen to me..."  
  
Rika and Renamon were passing by, when they heard Takato and Guilmon talking. They heard Takato dumping out his sorrows. Rika was in shock. "I can't believe it... Jeri rejected him?! How could she not tell Takato about Henry? They're supposed to be his friends, but now they've killed the goggle head's spirit..." She almost felt like crying herself, but tried to hold it in. She walked quietly over and whispered. "Takato..."  
  
Takato heard the voice. "I know that voice... That's the voice that started me on the whole Digimon adventure... Someone who does still care..." He said those words quietly. He turned his head to Rika's direction. "Rika? Is that you?"  
  
Rika looked at Takato. He looked shattered and devastated. "Takato... I heard what Jeri and Henry did to you..."  
  
Takato tried not to cry. "I thought Jeri loved me back, but it looks like she loved Henry and saw me as nothing more than a friend... I'm just so broken up about it. I'm angry at them for betraying me, and I'm angry at myself for being so stupid..."  
  
Rukato let her tough girl shield down. That's when she felt her true feelings... Ryo was just an infatuation... Takato was the one she truly loved. Right now he needed her. She walked over and sat down next to him. Renamon signaled to Guilmon that they should leave. As the 2 digimon left, Rika spoke. "Takato, there are plenty of other girls who'd love to be with a guy like you."  
  
"Sniff... Name one..."  
  
"Well..." This was it. She was gonna follow her heart. "Me, for one." She said with a blush.  
  
Takato immediately stopped crying. He wiped his eyes and turned to Rika. "Rika... D-did you just say..." 'Please, let it be true. Whatever she said... Please, let it be what I thought she said.'  
  
Rika turned to Takato blushing. "I love you... Takato..." Rika didn't know wether to regret her drastic action, but when she saw Takato's face light up, she knew she had made the right choice.  
  
"Rika... For a while, I was torn between whom I liked. I didn't know if it was Jeri, or you. But now... I know for sure, that it's you, whom I love... Rika Nonaka..." He inched closer to Rika. He had butterflies within his stomach. He swiftly kissed Rika on the lips. 'I hope she approves..."  
  
Rika felt Takato kissed her, and she felt her heart race. 'He kissed me! The Goggle head kissed me! Ooh... He's good at this...'  
  
As the 2 lovers basked in each other's love, someone from above watched, and felt sick. "*Choke* *Choke* OH! Gag me with a chocolate heart!" Vincent was sickened by the love scene. He was evil after all. His digimon, Valkyriemon, didn't like the scene any more than his partner.  
  
"UGH! *Choke* Vincent, why are we watching this?!"  
  
"I didn't expect this mushiness to happen, Valkyriemon, give me a break..."  
  
Back down below. Rika and Takato finally ended the kiss, and were all out of breath. ] "Wow, Takato... You certainly know how to please a girl..." Rika said seductively.  
  
"Well... eheh... Thanks..." Takato said. He was embarrassed, but also turned on by Rika's tone. "Maybe we should go back to my house now."  
  
"Anyone else there?"  
  
"Tai and Sora, but they're "busy" if you know what I mean."  
  
Rika giggled uncontrollably, as she understood what Takato meant. "Maybe we should go somewhere else for a while. Somewhere we could be alone."  
  
They stepped up and walked out of the alley, to find Guilmon and Renamon waiting for them.  
  
Guilmon was smiling. 'Looks like Takatomon, won't be said anymore...'  
  
'Rika's heart led her to the one she truly loves...' Renamon thought  
  
The 2 Tamers and 2 Digimon wandered off, down the street. Little did they know that Vincent was still spying on them?  
  
"Heh. The love birds never knew I was here... Though I wish I wasn't there to witness their kissing... YECH!!" Vincent turned to Valkyriemon. "Well, I think we should..." Suddenly they heard another digimon land next to them. Vincent turned around and looked in disgust. "Chaos Gallantmon?! What are you doing here?!"  
  
"I'm checking to see if you're doing your job, which I highly doubt, Vincent." Chaos Gallantmon spat out Vincent's name like a bad piece of meat.  
  
"Oh! You think YOU could do better?! You stupid tin can!!" 'God! I hate this Black Knight...'  
  
"I Could! Now get out of my way, and watch how a pro, handles it!"  
  
"The day you'll be a pro is the day that Oinkmon learn to fly..." Valkyriemon muttered. 'Chaos Gallantmon is a real prick...'  
  
Chaos Gallantmon set up his shield and began to project images of his Ultimate self, which became quite real. "Now, my army of Black War Growlmon... Go after the tamers and exterminate them!" He watched as the BK War Growlmon flew off in Takato and Rika's direction...  
  
Takato suddenly heard a rocketing noise behind him.  
  
"What's wrong Takato?"  
  
"Someone's following us..." He looked closer, then saw 6 shapes in the distance. He whipped out his D-Arc and scanned. "Oh no... Black War Growlmon!!" Takto reached for his cards, as did Rika. "They're Evil versions of the regular War Growlmon. We'll need Biomerge power to do this." Takato whipped out a Red Card and slashed it through his D-Arc. "DIGI MODIFY!! BIOMERGE DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE!!"  
  
"GUILMON BIOMERGE TO... GALLANTMON!!"  
  
Rika went next. "DIGI MODIFY!! BIOMERGE DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE!!"  
  
"RENAMON BIOMERGE TO... SAKUYAMON!!"  
  
Gallantmon and Sakuyamon stood ready as the 6 Black War Growlmon started to attack.  
  
"ATOMIC BLASTER!!"  
  
Gallantmon blocked the attack with his shield. "FINAL ELYSIAN!!" His counter attack knocked two Black War Growlmon off their feet. But more were still charging.  
  
Sakuyamon swung her staff at one, coming up behind her. She turned to find one slashing at her face... "UGH!!" She dodged and countered. "SPIRIT CRUSHER!!" The Black Ultimate was sent spiraling into a wall.  
  
CRONCH!!!  
  
The Android left a hole in his shape.  
  
Chaos Gallantmon appeared on a roof top and watched the battle. "They think they're winning, but my minions will get the upper hand soon."  
  
Sakuyamon was able to fight 3 off and went to see if Gallantmon was in trouble. However, the 3 BK War Growlmon had recovered quickly, and attacked from behind.  
  
"ATOMIC BLAST!!"  
  
"AAAAAHHHH!!!" Sakuyamon was hit in the back from 3 lasers and screamed in pain.  
  
Gallantmon turned form his battle and saw Sakuyamon fall. "NO!!" He rushed over and caught her before she fell. "Sakuyamon are you alright?"  
  
"Ugh... they're pretty strong... be careful of their Atomic Blaster..."  
  
Suddnely 3 more Atomic Blasters shot out, Gallantmon was able to put up his shield just in time. "They've surrounded us!"  
  
Indeed, 6 BK War Growlmon had surrounded the 2 Mega Digimon and were firing at them from all sides. Sakuyamon was injured and Gallantmon was trying to defend.  
  
Ai and Mako were playing in the park when they heard the fight going on. They had Impmon with them and they went to check it out. They saw Gallantmon and Sakuyamon being beaten up by the BK War Growlmon. "Oh no! Takato and Rika need help!" "Impmon can you do something?"  
  
Impmon smirked. "Alright, just stand back and watch me work."  
  
Mako held out the D-Arc and Digivolution card.  
  
"DIGI-MODIFY!! DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE!!"  
  
"IMPMON WARP DIGIVOVLE TO... BEEZLEMON!!"  
  
Beezlemon ran to the battle field and changed once more.  
  
"BEEZLEMON DIGIVOLVE TO... BEEZLEMON BLAST MODE!!"  
  
Beezlemon flew over the battle field and looked about. "There's gotta be something I can do to break up the assault... AHA!!" He readied his guns. "CORONA BLASTER!!" Two shots hit 2 BK War Growlmon, one on each side. The other 4 looked in confusion, then saw Beezlemon and went after him.  
  
Gallantmon let his shield down and saw his chance. "LIGHTNING JOUST!!" The attack hit another BK War Growlmon in the back. Gallantmon flew up and thrust his lance into another, impaling it and deleting it.  
  
Sakuyamon began to recover and saw another BK War Growlmon coming up behind Gallantmon. "SPIRIT CRUSHER!!" Her magic attack shot the black digimon down. "That takes care of... Wait... There was a 6th one somewhere...  
  
The 6th BK War Growlmon managed to sneak away from the battle, and went to warn Chaos Gallantmon up above.  
  
Gallantmon looked at the building next to them and saw their foe escaping. "There he is!! Get him!" The 3 megas chased after the lone ultimate, until...  
  
"DEMON'S DISASTER!!" The BK War Growlmon was deleted. "Rejects... I should've given them more power..."  
  
Gallantmon's eyes grew wide as another Gallantmon appeared. This one had black armor and carried an evil energy about him. "Who are you?!"  
  
"Ah... Takato and Guilmon, now Gallantmon. I've heard about you... I'm Chaos Gallantmon."  
  
"CHAOS Gallantmon?!"  
  
"Yes, I'm your evil twin, as you might say. I'm General of Moon=Milleniumon's Dark Digimon army, which is one half of his whole army. That brat, Vincent, leads the Dark Digidestined, which are the other half of the army, sadly..." Chaos Gallantmon sighed in disgust. "Anyway, Vincent and his brat pack have already made themselves known to your Digidestined friends, Tamers. So I've made myself known to you. Thanks to what those Digidestined did to Goldendramon, we've had to reconfigure the army. Of course, that's what got me my position."  
  
"But, why is Moon=Milleniumon here? What does he want from this world?" Beezlemon asked.  
  
"Oh... Wouldn't you like to know..." Chaos Gallantmon chuckled. "But I'd like to meet some old friends of yours..." Chaos Gallantmon let out a high pitched whistle. 3 Ultimate Digimon appeared beside him.  
  
Gallantmon, Sakuyamon, and Beezlemon gasped. Those three ultimates before them were none other than 3 viral Devas...  
  
"Hmf, surprised to see us you wretched humans?" Indaramon spoke angrily.  
  
"We know all about lord Zhuqiaomon helping you. We're not happy about it. He's betrayed us!!" Pajiramon spat.  
  
"Now we hear about these Digidestined whom their Digital world idolizes. That just makes us sick!" Santiramon growled.  
  
Chaos Gallantmon chuckled. "I really have nothing against humans. It's just Vincent I don't like. But, it was too tempting for Moon=Milleniumon to NOT resurrect the Devas. Oh my, they seem upset... Oh well... Time to go now..." Chaos Gallantmon and the 3 Devas disappeared...  
  
Later that day, Davis was talking to Ants. "Man Bulbmon sure is huge... He's quite... Bulbous!! HAHAHAHAHA!!" Davis laughed hysterically. A vein bulged in Ants's fore head, and he had to uppercut Davis into the sky.  
  
"Another goggle head... and this one's a moron..." He grumbled. Suddenly he saw Gallantmon, Sakuyamon, and Beezlemon come by. "Hey guys, what's wrong? You look like you've been through hell." He saw Ryo and Scott come up as well.  
  
"Bad news, we just met another General. This one is CHAOS Gallantmon, and he's got the Devas working with him." Gallantmon panted.  
  
Ryo's eyes grew wide. "THE DEVAS?! THEY"RE BACK?! Oh crap..."  
  
"Yeah... and they're really bitter about losing last time..." Sakuyamon said.  
  
"Devas? Who are they?" Scott asked.  
  
"They're Ultimate Digimon who all worked for a Digimon Guardian, Zhuqiaomon. He's not like Azulongmon. He hates humans and tried to kill all of us. But it looks like the Devas work for Chaos Gallantmon now, which means they've sided with Moon=Milleniumon."  
  
"They sound like nasty customers..." Scott muttered.  
  
"They're even more bitter and angry than before." Beezlemon said as the other 2 Megas De-Biomerged. "It looks like Moon=Milleniumon's building ups his army quickly... We better stop this guy and soon.  
  
"Yeah, his Generals can produce some nasty digimon." Ai said.  
  
"We had to rescue Takato and the guys from some BK War Growlmon." Makoto added.  
  
Takato was thinking. 'What other surprises does Moon=Milleniumon have prepared for us? The Devas are alive again, and now a CHAOS Gallantmon... I wonder if he has a crimson mode as well.'  
  
Vincent looked at them from above, on top of Valkyriemon. "Ugh... Chaos Gallantmon's really drastic... The Devas?! Great... Now I have some disgruntled Ultimates breathing down my neck..."  
  
Later, that evening, Takato was lying down in the grass on a hill. He looked up at the moon, thinking. Suddenly he heard someone lay down beside him... "Rika?"  
  
"Hi, goggle head."  
  
"I was just thinking about what happened today. I can't believe that the Devas are back... But I know we'll beat them again... I know I can stand up to anything, especially with you by my side..."  
  
"*Giggle* Thanks Goggle head..."  
  
"Rika..." Takato leaned over...  
  
"Takato..." Rika started to pull Takato close to her  
  
The 2 tamers kissed each other passionately, and time seemed to stop. Neither of them wanted their love to end...  
  
Chaos Gallantmon looked out at the night sky. "Soon Digidestined, soon Tamers, you'll meet you doom by my hands.... With the Devas on my side, I'll best even the Dark Digidestined."  
  
Vincent stayed hidden as he listened to Chaos Gallantmon go on. "Not if I have anything to say about it..."  
  
((OOOOOH! There's rivalry afoot in the Digimon army... Gomen Nasai, Jerato and Ryuki fans... But I much rather like Rukato and Junrya as Season 03 couples better than Jerato, or Ryuki. I know a lot of reviewers are gonna hate my guts... Oh will, if you still like the story, R+R.)) 


	9. Battle the Knights, and Devas come march...

(Well, now we know the 03 couples, and frankly, I think a lot of Jerato fans are howling for my blood... Anyways, I don't own Digimon. Toei does. I hope people will still want to read my fic. Please don't hate me because of the couples I chose.)  
  
Chaos Gallantmon wandered through the crystal palace. He was feeling rather bothered. "What move would be wise to make...? I don't want to try anything drastic... I just don't want Vincent to show me up. But he's part of the army too... I just hope the Devas are willing to cooperate. Antylamon is the only I couldn't get. How ironic that he's on the Tamer's side. Well he might be out of the question, but that's alright. As long as I control the other 11 Devas, 1 won't make a difference." He continued to patrol the hallways. "I wonder how that flaming Chicken, Zhuqiaomon, will be feeling, once he finds out I'm using his soldiers. He wouldn't dare attack. Moon=Milleniumon would flatten him in a moment, even if he is confined to that crystal."  
  
Vincent and Valkyriemon were doing their rounds as well. They crossed into another part of the hallway and heard Talking. "Heh, Chaos Gallantmon's talking to himself again. He always does that when he's bothered by something." Both Dark Digidestined and Digimon partner shook their heads and continued on their way. They headed into the Dark DD briefing room and found the others. "Touji, Tsunami, Konatsu, Seiya, Faith, Akito... You all made it."  
  
"Yes, though Touji and Tsunami were going at it like rabbits for a while..." Konatsu snickered, and avoided Touji's punch. "Missed me! HA!"  
  
Touji scowled. "Raven haired idiot... What I do with Tsunami in the bedroom isn't any of your business."  
  
"Then keep it down or ease up... Wouldn't want her to kill you with what she does best..."  
  
Tsunami tried to roundhouse kick Konatsu, but he back flipped away. "You 2 love birds'll never hit me! Nya, Nya!" He stuck his tounge out childishly.  
  
Touji and Tsunami growled and were about punch him out, when Seiya clapped his hands. "Come on now! Vincent has something to say, probably, and you're childish bickering is holding him up! Vincent, continue."  
  
"Such children, they are..." Akito snorted.  
  
"Hard to believe they're professionals..." Faith added with a smirk.  
  
Seiya glared at them.  
  
"Ahem, yes. Thanks Seiya. Anyway, we have a problem now. Chaos Gallantmon seems to have employed the Devas. The problem is these Ultimate Digimon HATE humans. They hate the DD and the tamers. They possibly hate us too... They might cause some chaos in the army. I suggest we should be careful. I don't trust the Devas. They seem only interested in harming human beings like ourselves..."  
  
"I agree." Seiya spoke up. "When I had BK War Greymon and myself training, I swear that Majiramon came in and gave both of us dirty looks for an Hour. I just hope they can be trusted. But if Moon=Milleniumon brought them back, he must know what he's doing or else he wouldn't have revived them."  
  
The Dark DD all agreed to watch out for, and keep an eye on the Devas. Little did they know that Chaos Gallantmon was passing by? He just laughed. "How little faith they have? They fear for their own life, just because of some paranoia about the Devas... Don't they know that I have a firm hold over the Devas? No dysfunction or chaos will go around on my watch."  
  
Meanwhile, at Takato's house, Tai awoke and was feeling groggy. "Man, I wish I didn't have to get up..." He pulled of his covers. He had slept in a T-shirt and his boxers. He stretched, and looked to his side, seeing the red haired beauty, beside him. He smiled and awoke her with a kiss.  
  
Sora awoke, feeling a nice sensation on her lips. She blushed lightly as she awoke. "Mmm... Morning Goggle head..." She said with a smile.  
  
"Morning, Love Angel." Tai said. He pulled back the covers. Sora's choice of sleep wear was a buttoned up dress shirt, that was currently unbuttoned, exposing her black bra and panties. Tai blushed heavily and had to surpass a nosebleed, at Sora's sexy, underwear clad body, but also smiled.  
  
Sora giggled at Tai's reaction. "Doesn't it turn you on, Tai?" She said with seductive tone, and rolled on top of Tai.  
  
"Yeah... pretty much... it does..." Tai admitted nervously as he felt Sora snake her arms around him.  
  
"Good..." She muttered and kissed him, licking the inside of his top lip as she did so.  
  
"Uh, Rika..."  
  
Tai and Sora heard a sound from Takato's bed. Possibly Takato dreaming...  
  
"Takato..."  
  
But that last voice didn't belong to Takato... Sora buttoned up her shirt, and she and Tai went over to the bed. They gently pulled of the covers, and saw Takato... with Rika in his arms. Tai and Sora couldn't help but chuckle.  
  
Takato and Rika awoke from their slumber, only to find Tai and Sora snickering at their position. "Rika... I think we've been caught..."  
  
"Oh yeah..."  
  
Elsewhere, Mimi was waking up from her sleep. She stretched and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Shoe forwent pajamas and had just slept in her Underwear and a Nightie. Scott was still zonked out as he lay there. Mimi just shook her head and giggled. "Time to wake old sleepy head up..." She ran a hand through, Scott's short, dark blond hair, and gently kissed his lips.  
  
Scott opened his eyes to find a pair of chocolate brown eyes, much like his own, looking back at him. "Morning Meems, sleep well?" He said as he got up. He also wore a T-shirt, but had some pajama pants on as well.  
  
"Well, I had a great teddy bear..." She said and winked at him.  
  
Scott blushed. "Yeah... and you were quite frisky last night, as I remember. You did a little more than sleep with me, if you know what I mean..."  
  
Mimi just smiled. "Oh, as if you didn't enjoy it..."  
  
"Uh, maybe I came at a bad time..."  
  
Scott looked over and saw Henry. He mentally slapped himself for the sex talk. Until he saw someone else come out of Henry's room.  
  
"Henry?" Scott asked slyly. "Who's she?"  
  
"She?" Henry turned around, and realized that Jeri had followed him out, and was wearing HIS shirt. "Well, uh... We've been caught..."  
  
Ryo stepped out into the morning light. Earlier, he had been told that Takato and Rika were now a couple. He was a bit saddened that Rika had chosen Takato, but he got over it, for he knew that she was happy with Takato. He had other things to worry about, anyway. The return of the Devas was one. "Milleniumon must be trying to assemble a strong army, if he's revived the Devas. I wonder what the sovereigns are saying about this, especially Zhuqiaomon..." He turned to Cyberdramon who was waking himself. "What do you think Cyberdramon?"  
  
"I wish there was some way we could talk to the sovereigns about what's happening with Milleniumon. Though, I'm not looking forward to facing Zhuqiaomon again. Ugh... How can anyone stand that Phoenix's personality? Humans saved the digital world, and yet he still hates them and resents the other's love for them. The Devas seem to share his view... except for Antylamon. He's the only one who was tamed and realized that humans aren't as evil as Zhuqiaomon says they are."  
  
Ryo nodded. "You're right about that. But I wonder what Zhuqiaomon will think when he learns of the Digidestined. We already know the reaction of the Devas... Zhuqiaomon will probably be furious... Then again, he is a virus, and viruses are normal the malevolent kind, all though many prove otherwise... I just hope that Zhuqiaomon isn't the kind that will side with Milleniumon. That would be disastrous, if that happened..." Ryo shuddered at the thought.  
  
Ryo and Cyberdramon continued to talk, thinking of how to go about bringing down Milleniumon's forces.  
  
Matt stepped out to take in some fresh air and had overheard Ryo talking to Cyberdramon. "Woah... It sounds like a lot is happening. These Devas sound like tough customers..."  
  
Ryo turned and saw Matt. "You hear what I said, huh?"  
  
"Yeah pretty much. My friends and I have met Azulongmon before, and he was quite nice. I hate the sound of this, Zhuqiaomon though. He sounds, WAY too unfriendly."  
  
"He is. It's best if we don't run into him. This Digi-Guardian will hinder us, more than help us. He hates humans with a passion..." Ryo continued to tell Matt about this dimension's Digi-World.  
  
At Takato's house, Agumon and Biyomon were curled up together on the couch, while Guilmon had "somehow" curled up in Renamon's lap. Tai, Sora, Rika, and Takato were coming downstairs after being dressed and saw their Digimon partners, in their positions.  
  
"Looks like we're not the only ones who did more than sleep last night?" Takato snickered.  
  
After breakfast, and explaining to Takato's parents why Rika was here, Digidestined, Tamers, and Digimon alike stepped out of the house. Little did they know that they were being watched, by 2 mysterious assailants... "Ah, so the 4 pairs of Love Birds have arrived..."  
  
Tai, Agumon and gang turned a corner, when they thought they heard footsteps on the roof of a building. Renamon looked sensed something. "Someones, following us... Either Chaos Gallantmon's Devas, or the Dark Digidestined....  
  
"The latter I'm afraid." A male voice said. Dynasmon suddenly swooped down in front of the gang, and Touji hopped off his back. "So you're the Digidestined and Tamers I've heard so much about..."  
  
"We're pleased to meet you..." Dynasmon stated.  
  
"I'm Touji, and this is my digimon, Dynasmon. I've looked forward to fighting you, from the Stories that Seiya and Konatsu told me."  
  
Tai nodded to the others that they should run and find a safer place. But when they turned, they found Tsunami and Crusadermon walking towards them. "Where are you going? The party hasn't started yet."  
  
"BREATH OF WYVERN!!"  
  
"ARGENT FEAR!!"  
  
Everyone ducked from the 2 attacks.  
  
"We better get moving..." Tai said, as he pulled out his digivice. Everyone pulled their digivice, or D-Arc and Cards.  
  
"AGUMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO... WAR GREYMON!!"  
  
"BIYOMON WARP DIGIVOLE TO... PHOENIXMON!!"  
  
"GUILMON BIOMERGE TO... GALLANTMON!!"  
  
"RENAMON BIOMERGE TO... SAKUYAMON!!"  
  
The 4 Mega Digimon each took an opponent. War Greymon and Gallantmon took Dynasmon. Phoenixmon and Sakuyamon took Crusadermon.  
  
War Greymon and Gallantmon charged with their attack forward.  
  
"TERRA FORCE!!"  
  
"LIGHTNING JOUST!!"  
  
Both Energy attacks hurtled towards Dynasmon. But he had other plans. "DRAGON'S ROAR!!" Both Attacks coming at him were nullified. He unsheathed his claws and flew at the War Greymon and Gallantmon.  
  
The 2 digimon flew out of the way... While Dynasmon stopped and looked for them. Gallantmon suddenly appeared and grabbed Dynasmon from behind, allowing War Greymon to attack. "MEGA CLAW!!" The attack drilled against Dynasmon's body and armor...  
  
Dynasmon felt the pain of the attack, but countered. He threw Gallantmon over him and at War Greymon. The 2 Digimon collided with each other, allowing Dynamon to strike them. "BREATH OF WYVERN!!"  
  
War Greymon and Gallantmon had no time to dodge... They were hit with the full force of the attack...  
  
"SPIRAL MASQUARADE!!" Crusadermon's ribbon wrapped tightly around Sakuyamon... He pulled the ribbon and threw Sakuyamon into Phoenixmon. "ARGENT FEAR!!" Sakuyamon and Phoenixmon were bombarded with a rose storm and sent flying...  
  
"STARLIGHT EXPLOSION!!" Phoenixmon let loose an attack that burnt all the rose petals. She swooped down and attacked once more. "CRIMSON FLAME!!"  
  
Crusadermon dodged and drop kicked Phoenixmon. He wagged his finger at her. "Tsk, Tsk. Charging at an armed opponent is so unwise..." He didn't realize that Sakuyamon was right behind him.  
  
Sakuyamon raised her staff and struck Crusadermon on the head, causing him to hit the ground. But he wasn't down for long and quickly managed to get up.  
  
"Psh... Was that supposed to hurt? ARGENT FEAR!!" Sakuyamon was thrown into the air.  
  
War Greymon hacked and slashed at Dynasmon's form, trying to hit him. "Ugh, this guy's fast! How can he move so quickly with that armor on?"  
  
"That's my secret." Dynasmon kicked War Greymon in the stomach, but failed to avoid being hit in the back.  
  
"FINAL ELYSION!!" Gallantmon's attack grazed Dynasmon's back and cuased him to sink a bit.  
  
War Greymon saw his chance and gathered up power, as he noticed that Dynasmon was beginning to move away. "TERRA FORCE!!" He fired the shot quickly and threw it at Dynasmon who was shaking off the last attack. He tried to dodge, but failed. "WOAH!!" The attack hit Dynasmon with full force...  
  
Dynasmon looked down and saw that he was banged up pretty badly. He noticed that his right wing was damaged, and his side was bleeding badly. "Ugh... Impressive War Greymon... Gallantmon... You're quite strong. You actually managed to injure me."  
  
Touji looked in shock. "Dynasmon was injured?! How can that be?"  
  
Crusadermon was just as surprised. "What happened?" He suddenly was hoisted up into the air. "What's going on?!" He looked up and saw Phoenixmon.  
  
Phoenixmon used the distraction to grab Crusadermon. She tightened her grip on him, and he could feel her crushing his body...  
  
Sakuyamon came up and used her chance to strike. "SPIRIT CRUSHER!!" Fox spirits launched themselves at Crusadermon hitting him all over.  
  
After he took enough punishment, Phoenixmon threw him into Dynasmon.  
  
Dynasmon suddenly felt Crusadermon hit him and the 2 Knight Digimon fell down face first into the ground, on top of each other in a heap. They managed to get up, but, were weakened from the attack. "Urgh... They've gotten stronger... Since BK War Greymon, BK Metal Garurumon, and Chaos Gallantmon fought them..." Dynasmon groaned.  
  
"Should we Continue fighting?" Crusadermon asked.  
  
Touji and Tsunami ran up.  
  
"No... We should retreat for now..." Touji said. "Quickly!!" Both Touji and Tsunami got on their respectable Digimon and were about to retreat...  
  
"GIGA SHOT!!" But Metal Garurumon killed that chance quickly as his missile hit their path. Metal Garurumon showed up with Matt on top. They were closely followed by Justimon.  
  
"Matt!" Tai called. "Great Timing! Now we got the Dark DD right were we want them."  
  
"These guys were tough to beat." War Greymon said.  
  
"Never seen these 2 before." Matt admitted. "Could they be friends of Seiya and Konatsu?"  
  
"No doubt about it." Metal Garurumon stated.  
  
"Hey guys! Did we miss anything?"  
  
Mega Gargomon, Scott, Slash Angemon (A/N: This is Guardian Angemon's alternate name), Mimi and Rosemon appeared.  
  
Touji looked around nervously... "How are we gonna get out of this tight situation?"  
  
"TREASURE BALL!!"  
  
An attack shot out at Gallantmon who managed to dodge just in time. Everyone looked and was 11 animal looking digimon...  
  
"The Devas..." Sakuyamon muttered. She looked behind and saw that Touji, Dynasmon, Tsunami, and Crusadermon had vanished... "Damn..."  
  
"So, we have these, Digidestined and their Digimon, who are considered heroes back in their Digital World?" Makuramon scoffed.  
  
"Disgracefull, this Digital world should be destroyed, along with these brats!" Vijaramon drew his sword...  
  
"Stop! Don't hurt our friends!!" Suzie and Antylamon suddenly appeared. Antylamon looked upset. "Don't even think of hurting my friends! Humans are not a bad as you say they are! Humans can be quite good and helpful to digimon. These Digidestined and their Digimon are considered heroes because they protect their digital world and keep it safe from evil. But, you 11 are so pig headed, you fail to look at that."  
  
Pajiraramon stepped forward. "Antylamon! They're lying to you! The only good human is a dead one. They're the REAL enemy."  
  
Antylamon scowled and drew his treasure Axe. "Is that what you think?! Fine, consider this my permanent Resignation from the Devas!"  
  
Suzie jumped down and brought out her D-Arc and Red Card... "DIGIMODIFY!! BIOMERGE DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE!!"  
  
"ANTYLAMON BIOMERGE TO... KERPYMON!!"  
  
The Angel Digimon, Kerpymon floated over to his friends and unleashed his Lightning Javelin. "Come on Guys. Let's teach these Human Haters a thing or two."  
  
The DD and Tamers' Digimon stared down the Devas, in a fight that prove to be rough... Would the Digimon of the Tamers and DD show the Devas, real power? Only one way to find out...  
  
(Cliffhanger!! Can our heroes defeat the Devas? Only time [and the next chapter] will tell.) 


	10. Duel with the Devas, Azulongmon comes Th...

(Next Chap. You know the drill, don't own Digimon. Now, let's get this story coninued.)  
  
Faith, Akito, Silver Renamon, and Devidramon appeared in a rooftop.  
  
"They said that the Battle was going on over here." Akito said. "Ryo and Scott would be involved too."  
  
"If they do win, they'll be tired, and we can take them down easily." Faith said.  
  
"That's not for you to decide..." A ninja looking Dark Digidestined with an Anubimon appeared. "It's Vincent's place to decide."  
  
"Who are you?" Akito asked.  
  
"I'm Vincent's body guard and right hand man. I'm Rath, Sub-Leader of the Dark Digidestined."  
  
"How come you weren't at the meeting?"  
  
"I was preoccupied with other duties. Anyway, I hear Chaos Gallantmon has pitted the Devas, all 11 of them, against a few of the DD and Tamers... I came here to watch as well."  
  
The 6 peered over the battle that went down below.  
  
"TREASURE BOW!!" Pajiramon fired a storm of arrows at Sakuyamon.  
  
"WOMB MANDALA!!" Sakuyamon was able to block the attack. "SPIRIT CRUSHER!!" Sakuyamon waved her staff and sent a wall of fox spirits at Pajiramon, who managed to dodge, but a few spirits grazed him and left him bleeding.  
  
War Greymon meanwhile, was dealing with the double threat of Vijaramon and Vikaralamon. War Greymon was clashing his Claws against Vijaramon's sword.  
  
"TREASURE SWORD!!" Vijaramon's sword came crashing down on War Greymon.  
  
However, War Greymon was strong, and he successfully blocked the sword, receiving nothing but light dents in his claw armor. "MEGA CLAW!!" He managed to blow Vijaramon away, straight into Pajiramon. He turned to Vikaralamon, and gasped. "Holy Shit... This gonna take a while..."  
  
"METAL WOLD CLAW!!" Metal Garurumon shot a wav of missiles at Indaramon who dodged.  
  
"Incolent Mega... You will be punished for siding with humans. HORN OF DESOLATION!!"  
  
The loud Horn blew Metal Garurumon away, but he charged back... He attacked at close range, after knocking Indaramon's horn away. "COCYTUS BREATH!!" Indaramon received a face full of ice and fell to the ground.  
  
Slash Angemon was fighting against the Snake Deva Santiramon. He slashed at the giant snake but only clashed with the creature's axe. "GOLDEN RIPPER!!" Slash Angemon fired his 2 golden blade deams. The first was blocked by Santiramon's axe, but the 2nd hit Santiramon in the neck causing him to crumpled over. Slash Angmeon stood proudly, until Majiramon threw himself upon the Angelic Swordsman.  
  
"FIRE WALL!!" A wall of flame went up underneath Slash Angemon who screamed in pain.  
  
Rosemon came up behind and attacked. "ROSE RAPIER!!" She stabbed at Majiramon and sent him into the ground face first.  
  
Although, it seemed that the Devas were being beaten, they were slowly healing... They were getting back to full power in a matter of minutes.  
  
Slash Angemon clashed swords with a revived Vijaramon, and the sounds of clanging metal were heard through the battlefield.  
  
"GOLDEN RIPPER!!"  
  
"TREASURE SWORD!!"  
  
Both digimon swordsman clashed against each other, neither one letting up.  
  
War Greymon and Metal Garurumon dealt with the giant Vikaralamon.  
  
"BOAR BOG!!" He spat out black ooze that the 2 Megas found them selves full of and stuck to...  
  
"What is this bog doing to us?" Metal Garurumon demanded.  
  
"It's paralyzing us, so that he can attack freely..." War Greymon analyzed.  
  
Vikaralamon neared closer, destroying everything he walked upon, and prepared to crush the 2 Mega Digimon.  
  
"MEGA CLAW!!" War Greymon managed to drill himself free from the gunk and head towards Vikaralmaon in an orange Tornado. Vikaralmon fired another Boar Bog, but War Greymon was spinning so fast, the gunk bounced of off him and stuck to Vikaralamon.  
  
"I am rubber, you are glue. It bounces off of me, and sticks to you!" War Greymon sang as he cut and slashed against Vikaralamon, who was feeling tremendous pain.  
  
"GROWWRRRR!!" He groaned.  
  
Metal Garurumon managed to get free of the gunk himself and attacked. "COCYTUS BREATH!!" The cold blast froze up the giant boar's face.  
  
"STARLIGHT EXPLOSION!!" Phoenixmon's flame attack burnt Shinduramon's wings, yet the giant Rooster stayed in the air, and fired a round of Electricity at Phoenixmon, who avoided the attack, receiving only a shock on her right wing, loosing a few feathers...  
  
Shinduramon was like a living lightning storm in the Sky as he shot Lightning bolts upon all the Digidestined, Tamers, and their Digimon. "Die Traitors, and pathetic humans!!"  
  
Phoenixmon rammed into the Rooster, getting shocked but knocking him out of the sky in the process. "CRIMSON FLAME!!" Shinduramon was barbequed.  
  
"PRIMAL ORB!!"  
  
Gallantmon blocked Makuramon's attack with his Shield as he knocked Shinduramon out of the sky, as he was coming down on him. "FINAL EYSIAN!!" The shield ray fired out and hit Makura, sending him flying into Vikaralamon, knocking them both over. Gallantmon suddenly felt someone stalking up on him.  
  
"DEVA HAMMER!!"  
  
Gallantmon put up his shield in time and blocked the attack from Chatsuramon. "Nice Try Chatsuramon, but we can't let Moon=Milleniumon rule over all dimensions."  
  
"If it obliterates all humans from existence, so be it!" Chasturamon charged biting and snapping at Gallantmon face.  
  
Gallantmon knocked Chatsuramon over with his lance. "Bad Dog! LIGHTNIN JOUST!!" Chatsuramon was knocked down. Gallantmon flew off in search of any other active Devas.  
  
Kerpymon was dueling against Mihiramon, Lightning Javelin to tail spear. Mihiramon thrust his tail weapon at Kerpymon's form trying to impale him, but only scratched him. Kerpymon disappeared, then reappeared behind Mihiramon. "HOLY HUG!!" He crushed Mihiramon in his tight bear hug attack and threw him into a nearby wall.  
  
"BIG MISSILE!!" Mega Gargomon fired upon a revived Pajiramon and Vijaramon. The 2 Devas dodged and lunged at the Robot Digimon, who was able to grab them in mid air and throw them down into the ground. "MEGA BARRAGE!!" He shot at the Devas, but they ran off before the shots could hit.  
  
"THUNDER STOMP!!" Pajiramon shook the ground with his thunder stomp attack, causing Mega Gargomon to loose balance and fall. Next thing he knew, Pajiramon was aiming his crossbow at his face.  
  
"AMETHYST WIND!!" Sakuaymon's wind attack blew Pajiramon off of Mega Gargomon.  
  
"GARGO MISSILE!!" Mega Gargomon fired a missile, that blaste Vijaramon who was coming up behind Sakuyamon. "The Devas keep being revived after they've been defeated! I don't understand!"  
  
War Greymon was dealing with Majiramon, whom had revived and picked a fight with the dragon man.  
  
"FLAMING ARROWS!!"  
  
War Greymon felt the arrows hitting him all over but he endured the pain. "TERRA FORCE!!" He fired while Majiramon was still attacking, so the dragon Deva was unable to dodge. He was engulfed in the fire and fell. War Greymon took the smouldering body and threw it at Shinduramon who was getting up. "This could go on forever..." War Greymon and the other were beginning to exhaust their energy and the Devas would overpower them soon  
  
Slash Angemon deflected a flaming Primal Orb attack back at Makuramon, who dodged and tried to drop kick the Mega. However, Slash Angemon was faster and body slammed the Monkey Deva into Chatsuramon.  
  
Chatsuramon slapped Makuramon away and came at Slash Angemon in Hammer form. "DEVA HAMMER!!"  
  
Slash Angemon felt the hammer hit him and fell to the ground. He merely felt dizzy and struggled back on his feet. He saw the dog deva coming at him in ammer formm, but was ready this time. He readied his swords and thrust forward. "GOLDEN RIPPER!!" Chatsuramon was blown away by the impact of the blade beams. Slash Angemon slumped to the ground feeling exhausted and injured.  
  
Rath looked from above. "The Digidestined and Tamers' Digimon seem to be getting tired. Their energy is starting to die out. No matter how hard they try, the Devas' energy will last forever." He chuckled.  
  
Sure enough, the Tamers and DDs' Digimon were feeling weaker and drained. The Devas began to over take them.  
  
"DEVA HAMMER!!"  
  
"THUNDER STOMP!!"  
  
"PRIMAL ORB!!"  
  
"FLAMING ARROWS!!"  
  
"TREASURE SWORD!!"  
  
Different Deva attacks came from all sides. Tai and War Greymon was hit with flaming arrows and fell, Matt and Metal Garurumon felt the impact of the Deva Hammer many times. Scott and Slash Angemon felt immense electricity being pumped right through them. DD, Tamer, and Digimon alike feel to the ground, weakened. The Devas began to crowd around them.  
  
"Now you all die!" Chatsuramon said, as the Devas powered up their attacks.  
  
However, a rumbling in the sky was heard. Thunder and lightning shot out at the Devas injuring some and warding off the others. From the Clouds emerged a familiar Digimon Soverign and Gaurdian... It was Azulongmon.  
  
Bulbmon was also heading towards the battlefield. Inside, Ants and the others saw what was going on. "The Devas have got the others surrounded! They need help! Hey, who';s that Digimon from above?"  
  
Ryo smiled at the sight. "Azulongmon... He's come to help!"  
  
"Ah, the other DD and Tamers have come to help their friends. Looks like neither of us are too late." Azulongmon mused. He then faced the enemy. "Stop, wicked Devas. I will not allow you to harm the Digidestined or the Tamers..."  
  
Chatsuramon scowled. "Stupid Azulongmon... You, Baihumon, and Ebonwumon actually appreciate humans... "How can you be so stupid?"  
  
"Hmf, we're not stupid. It's you Devas, and Zhuqiaomon that are stupid. You hate humans for very stupid reasons. But, I'm putting a stop to this street fight."  
  
Bulbmon landed on the ground in the field. Ants and the others were gathering the Tamer, DD, and their Digimon, whom were now in rookie form again. The Devas were too distracted with Azulongmon.  
  
"This is quite a "Storm" of chaos." Davis said as he helped carry the others in.  
  
Ants' hand seem to turn into a hammer and smashed Davis in the head. "This no time for jokes, idiot! Just carry the others in, before these Devas get wise to us."  
  
Once all were safely inside Bulbmon, the doors closed. However, this was watched by Makuramon.  
  
"The humans and traitors are escaping!!"  
  
The Devas all face Bulbmon, who immedeatly went into attack mode. "MAD PUMP!!" He shouted and fired 1,000 gallons of water pressure at the Devas.  
  
Azulongmon felt relieved as the DD involved in the fight were now in the safety of Bulbmon. But knew he had to get them out of the line of fire. "LIGHTNING WHIP!!" He let loose an attack that electrocuted the Devas. The Devas began to counter attack.  
  
"DEVA HAMMER!!"  
  
"TREASURE BOW!!"  
  
"PRIMAL ORB!!"  
  
"FLAMING ARROWS!!"  
  
"TREASURE SWORD!!"  
  
"VENOM AXE!!"  
  
"AURORA FORCE!!" Azulongmon blocked all the attacks. While he fought against the Devas, Bulbmon was able to take the DD and Tamers to safety. He watched as Bulbmon disappeared into the sky. "My work here is done." He said with a smile, and he disappeared, leaving Irate Devas to curse their failure.  
  
Above, Rath, Akito, and Faith watched the entire event.  
  
"Well, that was eventful... I never thought Azulongmon would come in." Faith said. "The Devas look pissed."  
  
"He seems quite powerful... If the DD have him on their side, then this will put us at a disadvantage. We must deal with Azulongmon before he pulls this kind of stunt again..."  
  
Rath suddenly smiled. "I have an Idea... If Azulongmon is on their side, then we should get a sovering that hates them, and Azulongmon... There's only one soverign like that... Zhuqiaomon...."  
  
Akito's eyes grew wide. "Zhuqiaomon? He's the most powerful Soverign..."  
  
"Not to mention the meanest..." Faith smirked.  
  
"We should tell Moon=Milleniumon of our idea... No doubt, he'll send Chaos Gallantmon to do so. Considering Zhuqiaomon hates humans, the stupid phoenix..." Rath said.  
  
The 3 Dark DD and their digimon vanished.  
  
Back at Shinjuku Park, Ants had brought out some advanced medical equipment form Bulbmon and was helping to treat the wounds of those involved with fighting the Devas. The injuries weren't critical or disabilitating, just nothing more than, cuts bruises, scratches or gashes.  
  
"Ugh..." Tai rubbed his head. "The Devas sure pack a punch. Everything was going fine, but then we started to tire out, while they got stronger"  
  
"It's like their energy kept recharging every 2 minutes or less." Agumon agreed. "I kept exhausting my power fighting them every time they recovered."  
  
"It must be Milleniumon. He's given them a new power to make them stronger, even against Mega Digimon." Matt suggested.  
  
"It's the only explanation." Gabumon agreed.  
  
"You're lucky we found you when we did." Ants said. "Bulbmon was able to track you guys and pull you out of there."  
  
"Azulongmon was a big help too." Davis and Veemon said together.  
  
"Guess he's a hidden ally..." Sora mused. "He'll be a big help."  
  
DIGIDESTINED...  
  
The group swore they could hear Azulongmon's voice...  
  
YOU HAVE ALLIES IN DIFFERENT DIGIMON... I AM ONE OF THEM... I'LL BE THERE WHEN YOU NEED ME, AS WILL EBONWUMON AND BAIHUMON... BUT, I FEAR THE SOUTH GUARDIAN MAY TURN ON YOU... BEWARE OF ZHUQIAOMON...  
  
Takato shivered a bit. "I really don't want to have to face Zhuqiaomon again... I wonder if He'll join Moon=Milleniumon's side..."  
  
"It would be just the sort of thing he'd do." Rika said. "We should be careful of him."  
  
Ryo and Scott looked at each other.  
  
"Do you think Zhuqiaomon will try to fight against us?" Scott asked.  
  
"He just might." Ryo replied. "He's one digi-guardian not to be trusted. He'd rather delete all humans then help them..." 'What could Moon=Milleniumon be doing now? For all we know... he might be enlisting Zhuqiaomon even as we speak.'  
  
Sure enough, in the Digital World, Chaos Gallantmon was in his Crimson Mode flying towards Zhuqiaomon's layer. "Surely he'll listen to a fellow digimon." He stopped outside and landed on the ground. "Might as well go in..." He walked across the bridge and came towards the inner sanctum. The Doors opened and he stepped inside. He looked up and saw the giant phoenix digimon...  
  
Zhuqiaomon irritably looked up and saw a Mega Digimon approach him. "Who are you?! Why have you entered my Realm?! Speak!!"  
  
Chaos Gallantmon stood his ground. 'I can handle this guy. I'm in the service of Moon=Milleniumon after all.' "I am Chaos Gallantmon I have a proposition for you that might please you... It could concern annihilating humans."  
  
This caught Zhuqiaomon's interest. "Go on, Black Knight..."  
  
Chaos Gallantmon smiled. 'When he hears my offer, Moon=milleniumon will have a powerful new ally at his disposal... The Digidetsined and Tamer will be powerless!'  
  
(If Moon=Milleniumon gets Zhuqiaomon on his side, then our heroes will be in for quite a nasty surprise. What will become of all this? Stay tuned dear readers...) 


	11. Hell Breaks Loose! Zhuqiaomon Possessed...

(I don't own Digimon, and I never will. I just own Touji, Tsunami, myself, and Bakura.)  
  
"So... What do you think?" Chaos Gallantmon had explained his offer to Zhuqiaomon.  
  
Zhuqiaomon started to laugh. "Hahahahaha... Chaos Gallantmon you fool... You'd actually believe I'd join a fiend like Moon=Milleniumon?! I only pretended to be interested in your offer. I may despise humans... But, as much as I hate to admit it, they are necessary... If these Digidestiend and Tamers are able to help their Digimon achieve power to save their world and our world than so bee it. The Devas have gone completely awry, because of your kind!" Zhuqiaomon spread his wings. "Milleniumon is a fiendish Digimon that will only bring destruction!! He only wants to rule over humans and Digimon alike!" Zhuqiaomon sent a telepathic transmition to Azulongmon. He saw Chaos Gallantmon CM begin to attack and knew he had to act fast. Also what he didn't know was that Moon=Milleniumon was hovering just above him, waiting to implant himself within the sovereign...  
  
Azulongmon picked up a mind signal. 'Zhuqiaomon? What is it?'  
  
'One of Moon=Milleniumon's soldiers has confronted me. Warn the DD and Tamers, tell them to be careful, I fear that I may be part of Moon=Milleniumon's army through mind control. Tell them that the Devas, excluding Antylamon can be beaten if, AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGH!!'  
  
'Zhuqiaomon?! ZHUQIAOMON!!'  
  
Ebonwumon and Baihumon raced towards Azulongmon.  
  
"What's wrong?!"  
  
"Has something happened?!"  
  
Azulongmon was pale. "The worst has happened. Our plan and decoy we had hoped for has failed... Moon=Milleniumon's forces have attacked Zhuqiaomon... He's been possessed by Moon=Milleniumon..."  
  
The Baihumon sovereigns gasped in horror. "No... It can't be..."  
  
Ebonwumon felt sick to his stomach. "My God..."  
  
Scott and Ryo, along with their digimon were patrolling Shinjuku's streets. They wanted to make sure that there were no surprise attacks from the Devas. They were also worried about if Zhuqiaomon would join Moon=Milleniumon.  
  
SCOTT!! RYO!!  
  
"Azulongmon?!"  
  
"What's wrong?! You sound upset!"  
  
ZHUQIAOMON WAS ON OUR SIDE ALL ALONG. HE WAS JUST TRYING TO TRICK MOON=MILLENIUMON. HE SUGGSETED THAT WE GO AND HELP YOU, WHICH WE ALREADY FELT WAS NECCESARY. BUT OUR PLAN BACKFIRED. ZHUQIAOMON WAS JUST ATTACKED AND INFECTED BY MOON=MILLENIUMON...  
  
Scott and Ryo paled and felt a cold sweat come down on them.  
  
ZHUQIAOMON IS THE MOST POWERFUL OF ALL THE SOVERIGNS. IF MOON=MILLENIUMON BEQUEATHES HIS POWER, AND DARKNESS INTO ZHUQIAOMON... THE RESULTS WILL BE CATOSTROPHIC...  
  
Scott and Kotemon looked at each other warily. "This is bad... Both worlds are in peril..." Scott breathed.  
  
"We can't tell the others right now..." Kotemon said quietly. "It'll cause a whole panic..."  
  
Ryo and Cyberdramon looked at their friend's discomfort. "This really makes the situation dire..." Ryo muttered.  
  
"Moon=Milleniumon inside of Zhuqiaomon... The very thought fills me with fear..." Cyberdramon spoke.  
  
Both Digidestined and Tamer, along with their Digimon now had a grim specter looming over them. They shuddered at the heinous thought of their new threat. They didn't know how they would break the news to the others...  
  
Kazu and Kenta were playing Digimon Cards, while Guardromon and Marine Angemon watched. Kazu appeared to be winning. When they looked up, they saw Ryo and Scott. They immediately noticed something was wrong, because they had freaked out looks on their faces. "Hey guys? What's wrong?"  
  
Ryo looked at Kazu and Kenta, then Scott. "Guess we better tell them... Guys, it's Moon=Milleniumon... He's implanted himself within Zhuqiaomon..."  
  
All throughout Shinjuku, 2 male screams could be heard...  
  
Kenta looked like he had a heart attack. "Oh god... Zhuqiaomon is a nightmare, but if Moon=Milleniumon is inside him, he's a living apocalypse."  
  
"We know..." Scott said. "We're horrified about it too."  
  
"We don't know how to tell the others the bad news... It'll cause a panic." Ryo admitted  
  
Meanwhile, Takato was in a secluded area of the park... with Rika... "Rika..."  
  
"Takato..."  
  
Takato kissed Rika's neck lustly, making her moan in pleasure... The 2 teens lay in the grass in a place few people knew about. A perfect place to make out... Rika's hair was let down and it spread loosely all around her. Takato had completely unbuttoned Rika's shirt, exposing her blue, silk bra, and was caressing her stomach gently. His shirt was off and lying on the ground, with Rika touching his smooth body... Takato kissed Ruki's ruby lips as his hand went lower, and he began to unzip Rika's pants... He felt the waistband of her underwear as he slid her jeans off of her hips.  
  
Meanhwile, Henry was having a quiet date with Jeri nearby.  
  
"It's nice and quiet here. Thanks for bringing me to this spot Henry."  
  
"Anything for you Jeri..."  
  
Henry kissed Jeri lovingly on the lips, and they embraced each other... Suddenly, they heard some moaning in the bushes.  
  
"What's that?" Henry wondered. He and Jeri got up to investigate. They drew nearer and the sounds sounded like those of pleasure. Then he stopped. "Maybe we shouldn't investigate that..."  
  
"Yeah... We might go blind or infuriate those who are at it..." Jeri laughed. They snuck away before the other couple noticed.  
  
Back at Takato's house, Tai and Sora were in a similar position like Takato and Ruki. Tai's shirt was off as Sora caressed his muscular frame kissing him all over. Sora felt Tai's kisses along her neck and shoulders as she moaned his name. She was partly clothed, except that her flimsy skirt had long been removed, exposing her red panties, as Tai caressed her butt.  
  
"My sexy love angel..."  
  
"My goggle headed god..."  
  
Sora French kissed Tai lustfully. Tai returned it, as their tongues explored each other's mouths. Tai began to lift up Sora's shirt.  
  
Scott returned to Henry's house. He and Ryo agreed to think of a way to tell everyone the horrifying turn of events. He entered the apartment, remembering that Henry was on a date with Jeri. His eyes closed as he sighed, then he felt something warm on his lips, that seemed to relieve his tension. He opened his eyes to see Mimi kissing him. He felt her silky arms wrap around his waist. When she finally parted, she spoke.  
  
"Hi, babes. What's wrong? You seem upset." She asked in a sweet voice as she kissed his face.  
  
Scott took a deep breath, and relayed what Azulongmon had told him. He was relieved that Mimi didn't scream but she was deeply concerned.  
  
"So, Moon=Milleniumon's possessed one of the Sovereigns? The most powerful one?"  
  
"Yes, I'm afraid so. Ryo told Kenta and Kazu about it, and they were pretty freaked out. We're afraid to tell the others in case it starts a panic."  
  
"We're gonna have to tell them some time, though... Which ones should now right now."  
  
"Tai and Sora should know. Matt, Davis and Ken should know too. Takato and Rika should be told as well. Guess it's safe to tell Bakura and Ants." Scott had decided who he and Ryo should tell right now.  
  
Meanwhile, in the crystal palace, Zhuqiaomon stood in Moon=Milleniumon's place. Now, he WAS Moon=Milleniumon, after the Evil god had possessed him. The Devas all flocked towards him, bowing at his feet. Chaos Gallantmon stood proudly nearby. The Dark Digidestined kept a clear distance from the Devas.  
  
Vincent and Valkyriemon felt proud of their master for such a diligent achievement. He just didn't want to be near the Devas. If he did, "problems" would arise. "Well, now we have possessed the powers of the most powerful digimon sovereign. With Moon=Milleniumon's intelligence and power, inside the might and power of Zhuqiaomon, we are unbeatable."  
  
Rath looked at the Devas warily. "I hope the Devas don't get too excited. I still don't trust those human haters... I swear, they're thinking of killing us right now..."  
  
Faith, Akito, Tsunami, Touji, Konatsu, and Seiya did not know what to make of the sovereign possession.  
  
"Don't you think this is a little drastic?" Seiya asked.  
  
"Zhuqiaomon is a self proclaimed human hater, like the Devas, and that posses a threat to Dark DD, like us. Zhuqiaomon's also the strongest sovereign, with untold power. I hope the master knows the chance he's taking." Konatsu said.  
  
Rath sensed the other's discomfort and spoke to them. "Relax. The master would not have made this tactic without thinking of the consequences. It's obvious that he has everything figured out."  
  
Akito nodded. "I agree. This is truly a great step for us. I only hope Faith and I will finally be able to retrieve my soul..."  
  
Seiya and Konatsu did not seem to be convinced. They saw Zhuqiaomon as a very fearful digimon, who they considered far too powerful. They were actually quite nervous and afraid...  
  
Scott and Mimi head out of the apartment and soon met up with Ryo and Matt. Matt had received the news about Zhuqiaomon being possessed. He was horrified but willing to change what had happened.  
  
"Well, we should let Tai and Takato know about this. Ryo and Scott seem anxious to get this off their chests."  
  
"Yeah." Ryo and Scott both nodded.  
  
Tai and Sora had finished their make out session a few minutes ago. Tai had put his shirt back on, as Sora was buttoning her skirt back up. Tai smiled slyly. "Why don't you leave it off? It gives me a better view with your skirt off."  
  
Sora blushed and tugged her skirt down. She slapped Tai playfully. "Tai, you pervert." She licked his earlobe.  
  
There was a knock at the door. Tai went to answer it. He opened it and saw Scott with a disturbed look. "Guys... what's wrong? It's Moon=Milleniumon isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah... He's possessed one of the sovereigns... Zhuqiaomon to be exact..."  
  
Sora gasped as she overheard. Tai was just stunned. The tamers had told them about Zhuqiaomon and the sovereigns. Moon=Milleniumon possessing one of them was a chilling thought. Scott relayed all that Azulongmon told him. Tai and Sora took the news quite well.  
  
"We've beaten Millenimon before. We can do it again. If he has possessed one of the sovereigns, I know there's a way to free him." Tai said optimistically. "The power of the crests hasn't let us down before, and it won't this time either."  
  
Scott felt a little better at Tai's words. Tai always did seem to be able to lift things up when there was a depressing atmosphere. 'He's right. This'll be nothing like we haven't handled before... I hope.'  
  
Meanwhile, Takato and Rika had left the park. Takato had but his shirt back on and was fixing his hair. Rika had left her hair down and had buttoned up her shirt, and her jeans. "Takato, have you been holding out on me from last night?"  
  
"No... I just get better every time I do it. You were quite eager for me to get your pants off there." Takato joked as he slipped his arm around Rika's waist.  
  
"Only because you're so good at what you do..." Rika purred.  
  
Takato felt the arousal burn up within him at that sultry purr. He had to surpass the urge of grabbing her and kissing her. He looked at how beautiful she looked with her hair down. Her tight yet loose clothing clung around her body showing her curves. She had not bothered to do up her button on her jeans and had zipped them up part way. It exposed her underwear a bit and was a bit suggestive. Takato leaned over and kissed Rika's neck steamily. Rika began to giggle as her boyfriend was being frisky. "Takato, may be we shouldn't do this in public what if someone catches us?" She said giddily.  
  
"No one's gonna see." Takato said. "We're not doing anything shocking..." He continued kissing her lustly. Rika blushed heavily with arousal.  
  
Ryo was looking for Rika and Takato. "I need to tell them of what's happening..." He turned a corner and saw Rika pressed up against the wall who Takato ravishing her. Ryo's eyes went wide. 'Sheesh... They're doing it out in public?! Naughty...' "Ahem!" He couldn't help but snicker as Takato and Rika both looked like deer caught in the headlights.  
  
Takato straightened his hair and clothing while Rika quickly zipped her jeans back up. "Ryo! Fancy meeting you here?" Takato said with a goofy smile, while Rika just nodded timidly.  
  
Ryo was trying hard not to laugh, but quickly regained his composure. "Takato, Rika, I have some bad news... Moon=Milleniumon, just possessed Zhuqiaomon..." Once again Tokyo was filled with the sounds of 2 screams...  
  
Scott and Ryo were out in the park with their digimon, wondering if the enemy was going to make any sudden movements. They all got mixed results from the allies they told. "Well at least most of them remained calm." Ryo mused.  
  
"Well, Moon=Milleniumon seems to have quite a trump card up his sleeve, now. We've gotta find a way to the Digital world and stop him." Scott said.  
  
Akito stood in the trees watching the 2 talk. "Soon, your lives will end and I will have my soul reclaimed once more. Enjoy your lives while you can..." He faded into the darkness...  
  
Ryo looked up at the trees. "I think someone was watching us... It's Akito no doubt. He has that silly idea of us having his soul... But maybe that's why we have those weird premonitions of Milleniumon..."  
  
Scott was wondering the same thing. "Maybe there's some way we can get these out of our bodies... If they do exist, that is..." Scott was still skeptical about the "soul shard." He noticed that Ryo was beginning to believe it, though.  
  
Later that night, Scott was at Henry's apartment. He was still thinking about the soul shard, when he suddenly fell unconscious... He was in a dark area, and Ryo was beside him. "Ryo? You're in this state too?"  
  
"Yeah, apparently we both are prone to this... We both have a history with Milleniumon now..." Ryo answered.  
  
Both of them looked ahead and saw the huge crystal form Of Moon=Milleniumon. "Hello boys... I have something to show the both of you..." He suddenly transformed into Zhuqiaomon. "What do you think of my new appearance?" Zhuqiaomon was speaking with Milleniumon's voice. "It grants me a new level of power when I fuse my current strength with that of a sovereign." They were suddenly over a city. "Allow me to demonstrate... Moon=Milleniumon/Zhuqiaomon suddenly released a huge fire wave over the city and used his time power in conjunction. Within seconds, the city was in flames and then, nothing.  
  
Ryo and Scott were horrified...  
  
"You see? With the power of a sovereign at my disposal, I can fuse my Power within theirs and be a Super God!!" The Evil Digimon laughed and then turned to his audience. "Now, time for you to wake up..." A dimension destroyer and a phoenix attack all came at Ryo and Scott... Then everything went white.  
  
At both homes, Ryo and Scott woke up drenched in cold sweat... "Holy shit... This is a bigger problem than we thought." Scott gasped.  
  
"We need to take some immediate action..." Ryo said to himself. "If Moon=Milleniumon taps fully into Zhuqiaomon's powers, both worlds are doomed."  
  
Inside the Crystal Palace, Moon=Milleniumon stood in Zhuqiamon's body. He smiled to himself. "I should really thank Zhuqiaomon for letting me use his power. I can use it to eliminate the other three sovereigns and steal their powers as well. I can achieve a new more powerful form, and all time and space will be mine!! The Digidestined and Tamers still pose a threat right now. I think I'll have a bit of fun with them. Scott and Ryo must suffer in silence as only they can see me in their minds and dreams... If only they knew what gave them that ability... Of course they should have figured it out by now... They may be running from Akito, but there's a little bit of Akito inside both of them, literally... hahaha..."  
  
Chaos Gallantmon suddenly came in with Pajiramon, Santiramon, and Indaramon. "Sir! We have some important information, regarding one of the Dark DD!" Chaos Gallantmon said.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Akito seems to be stalking Ryo and Scott. He seems quite eager to do away with them and might do something drastic. Should I send the Devas to keep an eye on him?"  
  
Moon=Milleniumon/Zhuqiaomon smiled. "No, let him do as he pleases, that goes for Faith as well. I think some interesting events may turn up in our favor..."  
  
Choas Gallantmon bowed. "As you wish sir... Come Devas." Chaos Gallantmon and his followers left the room. The Devas were scowling about how a human was let off the hook.  
  
Moon=Milleniumon/Zhuqiaomon sensed the Devas displeasure. "Tsk, tsk. Don't the Devas realize that humans are an important part of the plan? Hmm... It's that hatred and bitterness that keeps them form being first rate digimon. No matter... Once I'm able to crossover my kingdom into the human world, I shall rule over this digital world and human world, and the one I was banished from..."  
  
Outside of the room, Seiya and Konatsu were listening. They should have been felt with pride, but instead, their faces were filled with fear... They were beginning to see Moon=Milleniumon as a power hungry megalomaniac...  
  
"This is the God that we are following?" Seiya asked in disbelief.  
  
"He seems to have a less pleasant aura around him from when we first saw him..." Konastu wondered aloud. "He radiates a very fearful aura now... Could we have made the wrong decision, and chosen the wrong side?"  
  
Seiya and Konatsu were beginning to have doubts... They were beginning to see Moon=Milleniumon for what he really was... a nightmare.  
  
(Could Seiya and Konatsu be beginning to pull a Bakura on Milleniumon? You'll have to read more to find out! R+R!!) 


	12. Other intentions and Crossing Over

(Gomen Nasai, for the long wait. I finally got around to writing this 12th chapter. Well... I still don't own Digimon. Anyways, Time for things to heat up!)  
  
Chaos Gallantmon and the Devas were in the real world, in the park of Shinjuku. They seemed to be hooking up strange colored crystals around it. "Ah... Once this is done, our forces will be able to travel back and forth between these 2 dimensions freely..." Chaos Gallantmon sniggered. "Come on Devas, hurry up with that!!"  
  
The Mouse Deva, Kumbhiramon, approached. "Once the portal is ready, and we can cross through dimensions, will our digimon forces be able to conquer this city?"  
  
"Of course Kumbhiramon, Moon=Milleniumon is powerful and smart enough to do the job. We will be victorious!!" Chaos Gallantmon and the Devas set to work in planting the crystals in the right areas near the portal.  
  
Elsewhere, Ryo and Scott were looking out at the sea, on the bridge.  
  
Scott turned to Ryo. "So what happens now?"  
  
"Don't know... My guess is that Moon=Milleniumons goons are trying to crossover. The question is where from? How would they do it?" Ryo looked out on the horizon, at the sea. "Beautiful isn't it? It's peaceful in one part of the world, yet there's intense fighting going on somewhere else. Ironic..."  
  
Cyberdramon perked his head up as he smelled something. "I sense a powerful energy coming our way... 2 human and 2 digimon." He pointed to the east.  
  
All four looked in to their right and saw 2 particular Dark DD...  
  
"Akito..."  
  
"Faith..."  
  
The 2 Dark DD appeared before them. Kotemon and Cyberdramon got into fighting stances as they saw Silver Renamon and Devidramon approach.  
  
"What are you doing here?!" Ryo demanded.  
  
"It's simple. I'm here to kill you and get my soul back." He suddenly drew a sword.  
  
Ryo narrowed his eyes at Akito.  
  
Scott kept his eyes on Tsunami.  
  
Meanwhile, Vincent and Valkyriemon where patrolling around Shinjuku. They remained in the shadows, not wanting to draw attention to them selves. "Wonder what the DD and Tamers are up to now... They don't know what Chaos Gallantmon is up too... Though, I really wish I had thought of his idea..." He cursed at being ousted once more by that dark tin-can.  
  
Back in the D-World, outside of the Crystal Palace, Zhuqiaomon/Moon=Milleniumon was flying about looking down upon his, soon to be empire. "Once the portal is open, I can use the power of the sovereign and reign supreme. His mighty power of the south, his flames of purgatory, Zhuqiaomon... The self proclaimed, "Human Hater." What a pity he won't admit that humans are useful. Ah well, once my Dark Digidestined and Devas crossover freely, when I can too, dimension domination can commence..." He flew off into the south...  
  
"GOLDEN RIPPER!!" Slash Angemon fired his golden blade shots at Silver Sakuyamon, who deflected them with her staff. "Damn... She's fast." Slash Angemon flew at his enemy, who seemed ready to send him spiraling back, but he suddenly flipped up and landed behind her. He slashed twice at her back, causing her top shriek in pain.  
  
Justimon was trying to avoid Grand Kuwagamon's jaws, as he was doing acrobatics in midair to do so. "JUSTICE KICK!!! JUSTICE KNUCKLE!!" Justimon punched and kicked Grand Kuwagamon's face, but not getting away fast enough when the pincers closed in.  
  
CRONCH!!  
  
Justimon felt himself being crushed like a walnut. He tried to push the pincers away but he could no longer feel his arms... "ARGH.... Damn Giant Nutcracker... Can't feel the lower part of my body..." Justimon strained and groaned under the pressure. He could feel a little feeling in his legs, so he had one chance... he positioned his right leg near Grand Kuwagamon's face... "One chance at this............... JUSTICE KICK!!" With all his might, Justimon reached out and kicked Grand Kuwagamon's lower jaw. The giant bug howled in pain as it dropped the android from its pincers. Justimon landed on the ground, on his knees. He was just beginning to get the feeling back in his limbs.  
  
"DIMENSION SCISSORS!!"  
  
Justimon jumped out of the way when he heard the attack shouted. He watched as the ground which he once stood was turned into a hole, the size of Shellmon. "Good thing I dodged in time..." He muttered.  
  
"SPIRIT CRUSHER!!"  
  
Slash Angemon shielded himself with his blades as a storm of Fox spirits bombarded him from all sides. "Of all the foes to face... I had to battle a shaman..." He grumbled. SMACK!! He fell to the ground, feeling Silver Sakuyamon's staff club him.  
  
Scott was dodging Akito's sword while trying to fight back. He narrowly dodged a thrust of the sword, and managed to punch Akito in the stomach before kicking him to the ground. Scott kicked his foe in the ribs, but the latter grabbed his foot and threw him over.  
  
Faith was launching swift, agile, kicks and Scott was back flipping trying to avoid them. One kick knocked him to the ground and he felt Faith step on him. His eye widened when he saw a knife being drawn. Faith drew a knife out of her skirt pocket and thrust it at Scott. Scott moved his head to the right and watched as the knife stabbed the place where his head once was. He grabbed the knife wielding hand and pulled Faith down, punching her in the stomach, before bolting up. He kicked her in the back, took the knife she dropped, and ran over to Akito.  
  
Scott ran at Akito and tackled him to the ground. He held the knife to Akito's neck. "I don't know what Milleniumon told you, but surely there has to be another way to get your soul back."  
  
"There isn't. Ryo and you must give up your lives now." Faith pulled Scott off Akito and pinned him to the wall. "My love needs his soul back and I'll do anything for him. We'll go after your friends once we're finished..."  
  
Slash Angemon threw Silver Sakuyamon down to the ground and turned to Faith. "Get your hands off my partner, Bitch!!" He swooped down lifted Faith into the sky, throwing her into Akito.  
  
Scott dusted himself off and helped Ryo up. "Thanks Slash Angemon."  
  
"VOLTAGE BLADE!!" Justimon struck Grand Kuwagamon in the back and threw him into Silver Sakuyamon whom was charging towards Justimon.  
  
Silver Sakuyamon fired a spirit but hit Grand Kuwagamon instead. "Idiot..." She grumbled. She looked up in time to see Justimon throw down his Voltage Blade. She held up her staff to block.  
  
Justimon strained as he tried to cut through the staff with his blade. He felt how strong the staff was as he pushed against it. 'I can't cut through this... I have to get through this staff...'  
  
"AMETHYST WIND!!"  
  
Justimon was suddenly hit with the force of Silver Sakuyamon's Amethyst Wind, and was shot off like a bullet.  
  
CRASH!!  
  
He hit a brick wall and slid down gradually to the ground.  
  
Meanwhile, above the skies of Shinjuku, Ants and Bulbmon were looking for Ryo and Scott. "They've been gone to long..." Ants griped. "Getting everyone worried..."  
  
Bulbmon picked up the battle below. ANTS. RYO AND SCOTT HAVE BEEN SIGHTED. THEY HAVE EBGAGED BATTLE WITH 2 DARK DD. AKITO AND FAITH.  
  
"Those are the ones trying to kill those two!! We gotta get there fast!!" Ants said.  
  
Bulbmon was about to descend, when something hit, sending him spiraling through the sky.  
  
Rath and Dobermon appeared on top of one building. "Sorry pal, but I can't let you interfere with that fight. You'll have to fight me first!"  
  
Ants glowered as Bulbmon landed and he ran out, holding his glowing digivivce.  
  
"BULBMON DIGIVOVLE TO CANNONDRAMON!!" Cannondramon had his guns out, ready to lock and load. He looked for his opponent.  
  
"DOBERMON DIGIVOLVE TO ANUBIMON!!"  
  
Anubimon and Cannondramon stood face to face. Both Mega Digimon awaited the other to attack. Both their Tamers were bent on the other's defeat.  
  
"DINO CANNON!!" Cannondramon aimed his cannons and fired both barrels at Anubimon...  
  
Anubimon predicted this and disappeared.  
  
Cannondramon watched his foe disappear. "What the hell?! Where is he?" He looked in every direction, not knowing that Anubismon was right behind him...  
  
"PYRAMID POWER!!"  
  
Both Ants and Cannondramon found them selves trapped in an energy pyramid that started to pump them full of negative energy...  
  
BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZT!!  
  
"GRAAAAAAAAAGH!!" Cannondramon shrieked. He tried to load up his cannons but was immobilized by the pyramid's energy.  
  
Ants groaned at the agonizing pain he felt and heard Rath laughing.  
  
"How do you like my digimon's special attack? Pyramid power leaves you immobilized and helpless. You never should've tried to take me on alone... Vincent should be pleased..."  
  
Vincent and Valkyriemon had suddenly appeared out of thin air behind Rath. "Oh I'm quite pleased Rath... We have one of The DD prisoner now. Two more should follow soon enough..."  
  
"ALFORCE SABER!!" A sudden attacked slashed at Anubismon, breaking his concentration, therefore, destroying the pyramid power attack. Bakura and Alforce Veedramon stood, both with smug expressions.  
  
Ants and Cannondramon felt relief as the pyramids dissipated. Cannondramon re-aimed his cannons at the Dog God Digimon.  
  
Anubismon's hand were stretched out forward and glowing...  
  
"DINO BLASTER!!"  
  
"AMEMIT!!"  
  
On one side a dual cannon sot was fired, while on the other side, an energy form representing, a hideous set of jaws was fired. There was a small explosion as both attacks were cancelled out.  
  
SHINING V-FORCE!! Alforce Veedramon fired his V shaped Laser at Valkyriemon, who rolled off to the side to counter.  
  
"LIGHTNING ARROW!!"  
  
Alforce Veedramon put up an armored hand to block the attack. He unleashed his energy saber and lunged. "ALFORCE SABER!!"  
  
"FERAL SWORD!!"  
  
Both sword attacks clashed with one another. Energy against metal as both Digimon Warriors dueled each other. Alforce Veedramon came with a low slash, but Valkirimon parried it with a rising slash. He then initiated a back handed slash, striking Alforce Veedramon on the back. The latter stooped down from the attack but countered with a sweeping slash, slashing Valkirimon's legs.  
  
Valkirimon felt pain and fell to his knees. His legs were bleeding profusely just like his foe's back.  
  
"GRENADE STORM!!" Cannondramon fired a cluster of grenades into the sky which began to rain down on Anubismon.  
  
Aunbismon felt the grenades damage his wings, as feathers flew everywhere. He stood back up and spread his wings, ready to attack. "AMEMIT!!"  
  
The jaws of a great beast began to appear around Cannondramon. "This doesn't look good... WOAH!!" Cannondramon jumped away in time, as a beast head snapped its jaws close crushing everything in between.  
  
"PYRAMID POWER!!"  
  
Cannondramon felt negative enrgy and the pyramid shape build up around him, but this time he was prepared. "DINO CANNON!!" The Pyramid was shattered. He heard a wolf howl, and looked up to see Anubismon diving down on him. "DINO CANNON!!" Anubismon was shot right out of the sky...  
  
Valkirimon hit the ground, as did Alforce Veedramon. Both were battered, bruised, and scratched.  
  
Vincent checked a strange watch he had. "C'mon... Chaos Gallantmon, have you finished putting up those crystals around the park..."  
  
The Devas had planted about 30 crystals around the outside of the park they seemed to produce a strange cloaking barrier which prevented them from being seen. Choas Gallntmon looked at the handiwork. "Now, I just need to get the Milleniumon Crystal that Moon=Milleniumon produced. Then, with the Dark DD, we must hold the special ceremony. The portal to the Digital World will increase dramatically, and the Crystal palace will cross through to this world. Of course, a special digimon must have the crystal and hold the ceremony, and it's good that we "convinced" this Digimon to help us."  
  
A Small Digimon came out from the bushes. "Calu, Calu..."  
  
Vincent sensed the energy of the crystals. "Rath... Chaos Gallantmon finished. We should take our leave for now."  
  
Rath nodded to Vincent and signaled to Anubismon.  
  
"AMEMIT!!"  
  
All DD and Digimon avoided giant snapping monster jaws that came from the ground. The snapping they made was so loud, it caused a small earth quake... When the jaws retracted to the ground, Vincent, Valkirimon, Rath, and Anubismon were no where to be found...  
  
Meanwhile, Scott was busy fending off Akito and Faith, while Justimon and Slash Angemon were trying to flatten Silver Sakuyamon and Grand Kuwagamon.  
  
AKITO! FAITH! THE PLAN HAS WORKED. RETURN TO BASE IMMEDEATLY! The Voice of Vincent echoed through Akito and Faith's minds  
  
Akito grumbled. "I haven't gotten my soul back yet!"  
  
THAT'S AN ORDER!!  
  
Silver Sakuyamon and Grand Kuwagamon halted their attacks. Faith got on her Digimon, while Akito got on his. They flew of into the sky before vanishing in a bright light.  
  
Scott and the other were left confused, and shaken. Why did the enemy retreat just like that?  
  
Back at the Crystal Castle, Akito was angry. He didn't care about world domination or the fate of any world. He just wanted his soul back. He had come so close to killing the 2 that held the shards. "How dare they stop me...? I am getting sick and tired of this control for Digi-World and Real World. I could care less about what happens to those Digidestined, but I want to eliminate Ryo and Scott. They cannot exist as long as they have my soul within them..."  
  
Faith walked into the room and saw Akito in discomfort. She walked gracefully to him and snaked her arms around him seductively. "Why are you troubled, love?"  
  
"I'm growing weary of this escapade. All I want is for my soul to be reclaimed. To do that, I must kill both of those boys. I don't know why Moon=Milleniumon is interested in the both of them. But I am no longer following his orders..." He turned around and embraced Faith, kissing her. "Once my soul is returned, we can spend an eternity together like we planned."  
  
Faith smiled and kissed Akito back. "Yes my love..." She breathed.  
  
Little did the 2 know...? Konatsu and Seiya were observing this.  
  
"So there is treachery among the Dark DD as well as madness..." Seiya gasped.  
  
"It looks like the Dark DD will implode sometime soon. How ironic... There is corruption and insanity among evil." Konatsu mused.  
  
The 2 boys had begun to think about whether they had made the right choices of joining with Moon=Milleniumon. They saw insanity with their god, and betrayal and prejudice among their comrades.  
  
"Perhaps it was a mistake joining the cult of this god... He has stolen the power of another god and has become drunk with power..." Seiya analyzed.  
  
Konatsu followed up. "He seems obsessed with 2 particular boys, whom he shares, some strange bond with... It's kind of creepy how he's infatuated with them..."  
  
BK Agumon and BK Gabumon both nodded in agreement with their masters.  
  
The 4 left to return to their quarters. They all no longer knew what to make of their teammates and superiors. They used to see gods, role models and leaders, but now, all they saw was a group based on corruption, insanity, and betrayal.  
  
(The Dark DD seems to be falling apart at the seams... Will Seiya and Konatsu rebel? Only time and future chapters will tell.) 


	13. Calumon's Betrayal! The Milleniumon Cas...

(I still don't own Digimon or anything... Man I hate these drawn out disclaimers...)  
  
Moon=Millenimon/Zhuqiaomon stood before Chaos Gallantmon, Valkyrimon and Vincent. "Now, with the gateway set up, all that needs to be done is have the ceremony held. This ritual will activate the crystal's power, but a certain digimon must perform the ritual... How convenient it is that we have him?"  
  
"Of course I had to "persuade" him." Vincent smirked and pointed to his dark digivice.  
  
"Calu... Calu..." A voice was heard behind Vincent.  
  
"Ah... Calumon..."  
  
Calumon appeared from behind Vincent, yet he looked different. His eyes were glowing red with black pupils, and the mark on his forehead was dark purple instead of red. "You summoned me?"  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Calumon was playing with small children, and having a good time. "Eskimo Kisses!" He went up to a little girl and rubbed noses with her, making her giggle.  
  
Vincent watched the scene with a weird crystal in his hand. It looked like Moon=Milleniumon, only the size of a digivice. It was glowing. "This must be the digimon..."  
  
After all the kids went home, Calumon was bouncing about singing, when Vincent approached him.  
  
"Hiya! Do you want to play?" Calumon asked.  
  
"In a way yes..." Vincent said. "Would you have a look at this?" He showed his Dark Digivice.  
  
Calumon stared at it. "Wow pretty..." It began to glow and Calumon began to feel funny. "What's happening...? I feel... AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!" The Dark Digivice shot out a field of dark energy that lit all around Calumon, infecting him and changing him.  
  
When the field dissipated, Vincent spoke. "How are you? Viral Calumon?"  
  
"Calu, Calu... Good... I'm ready to "play." What does Moon=Milleniumon want to play?"  
  
"He wants to play Gatekeeper. You'll need this crystal to play." Vincent handed Calumon the crystal.  
  
Calumon smiled creepily as he took the crystal. "Calu, Calu, Calu..."  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
Calumon held the crystal in his tiny hand. "Where's the play place?"  
  
"It's in Shinjuku Park, your old playground." Chaos Gallantmon said. "Why don't you go and start things up?"  
  
"CALU!" Calumon jumped into the air, span around, and vanished.  
  
Ryo and the DD who were recently attacked were conversing about their last battles. Ryo and Scott brought up the soul shard theory that Akito was going on about. "It seems that both Scott and I contain a shard, and in these shards, lay a part of that guy's soul. It could also be a reason why only we have visions involving Milleniumon..." Ryo explained.  
  
"We should find a way to get those shards out of your body." Ants suggested. "The question is HOW, do we remove them, if they're deep inside you."  
  
"We better think about this later. We need to find out how to get to Milleniumon's domain, and drive him out of Zhuqiaomon." Bakura said.  
  
"Maybe the others have found something?" Scott suggested.  
  
Elsewhere, Tai, Agumon, Matt, and Gabumon were patrolling around the city, haveing picked up odd signals on their digivices. They never suspected what had gone on at Shinjuku Park. But they noticed some strange activity around the are and wanted to check it out.  
  
"Moon=Milleniumon's goons seem to be flocking around Shinjuku Park... It's kinda suspicious." Tai said.  
  
"Why would they hang around this park anyway? The portal to the Digiworld?" Agumon asked.  
  
"Well... Maybe..." Gabumon mused.  
  
"It couldn't be. The portal is too small for a whole army to come through. That puts them at a disadvantage." Matt cancelled out that worry.  
  
The gang stopped halfway to see a group of Ultimates around the park. They looked like Robotic Centaur Commandoes.  
  
"Armormon..." Agumon said. "These four legged fiends are the ultimate commandoes."  
  
"Their "Justice Massacre" can blow anything to smithereens, and after their "Surprise Attack," Digimon are let twitching, not knowing what happened." Gabumon finished.  
  
Tai and Matt held out their digivices. "It's time to give these soldiers a dishonorable discharge!" Tai said.  
  
"AGUMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO... WAR GREYMON!!"  
  
"GABUMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO... METAL GARURUMON!!"  
  
The Two Megas charged full force.  
  
The Armormon spotted them at once. "Intruders are attacking the gateway!! Counter attack! JUSTICE MASSACRE!!"  
  
Shots fired all around but didn't hit, or bounced off of War Greymon and Metal Garurumon.  
  
"TERRA FORCE!!" War Greymon threw his giant nuclear attack with full force, blowing 3 Armormon to scrap metal. He was shot at from the side by another 2, but only sustained minor injuries. "GREAT TORNADO!!" War Greymon turned into a huge orange tornado as he sucked up the 2 Armormon, bashed them around inside, and throwing them up into the air, where they came down from and shattered.  
  
"COCYTS BREATH!!" Metal Garurumon's ice blast froze 3 trigger happy Armormon solid, before he blew them away with a "Metal Wolf Claw." He was suddenly hit from behind by a swarm of bullets and he fell to the ground. He turned to see another pack of Armormon coming up behind. "METAL WOLF CLAW!!" Metal Garurumon's artillery flew out and blew the four-legged cyborgs in eight different directions.  
  
"They just keep coming..." War Greymon griped as he slammed one Armormon into another.  
  
"They're being produced from somewhere." Metal Garurumon suggested as he bit into an Armormon, crushing it as it was shooting at his face.  
  
5 Armormon opened fire on the two, catching them by surprise. The two Megas shielded themselves as they head towards their opponents. Letting the bullets hit them they struck back.  
  
"TERRA FORCE!!"  
  
"COCYTUS BREATH!!"  
  
The Cocytus Breath hit first, freezing the Armormon in their tracks, while the Terra Force struck next liquefying the frozen commandoes.  
  
War Greymon suddenly noticed a portal from within Guilmon's "house." It seemed that the Armormon were coming from there. "Good thing Guilmon isn't there right now..." War Greymon mused. He ran over to the portal just in time to see another Armormon merge. War Greymon quickly impaled the Cyborg with his claw and threw it into a tree, destroying it. "So, the Amrormon are coming from there... Well, I know my true target now." He then slashed through the concrete of the "house" causing it to collapse and cave in, blocking the portal. "That should do it. No more Armormon."  
  
Metal Garurumon watched as his Buddy destroyed the portal, and knew that the battle would end now, as there were only 3 Armormon standing. "GIGA SHOT!!" He fired a huge missile that destroyed the remaining Armormon. "Whew, that takes care of them."  
  
Tai and Matt went over to their respectable Digimon. Tai went over to examine the remains of the portal with War Greymon. "So that's how they were getting through. Quite a small portal..." Tai said. "They borrowed this one form the Tamers."  
  
"The Tamers saw this as their portal to the Digiworld, so Milleniumon's goons decided to use it for their own gain." War Greymon guessed.  
  
Matt and Metal Garurumon had gathered around the portal as well. "They might have something planned here in this park..." Matt said.  
  
"The question is what are they trying to accomplish?" Metal Garurumon inquired. "I wish Izzy was here with his laptop..."  
  
The 4 decided to let the others know about their find and left the scene. But something inside them told them that something big was going to happen in this so called "peaceful park."  
  
Sora was on top of Phoenixmon as they were searching the skies for any sign of the Dark DD or Chaos Gallantmon's troops. They weren't able to find a thing though, there seemed to be no activity, after Ryo and the others had a skirmish with Vincent and the boys. Sora looked down and saw Tai's party. The Digimon were in Mega form and looked like they had battled. "Take us down Phoenixmon." Sora and Phoenixmon descended down to were the others were walking from.  
  
War Greymon looked up and pointed to the sky. Tai looked up and saw Phoenixmon coming in to land. He watched as his girlfriend got off and walked over to help her. "May I assist you my dear lady?" He mock bowed and held his hand out with a goofy grin.  
  
Sora giggled at Tai's actions and took his hand. "Thank you, kind sir." She said playfully and kissed Tai as she got down.  
  
"Oh quit the flirting you two!" Matt Groaned.  
  
"Bidaaaaaaaaa..." Sora remarked sticking her tongue out.  
  
"Cute... Real cute..." Matt snorted.  
  
"Anyways, getting down to business, we found a portal in Shinjuku Park, one in Guilmon's 'house.'" Tai explained. "The Tamers are quite familiar with it, and we think that Milleniumon's buddies have been sneaking in their troops through this way. We blocked it for now, but they probably might find another way to crossover into this world."  
  
"They seem like they have something planned to cross over their whole army. It would take to long with that one little hole..." Sora mused.  
  
"I think we should keep an eye on the park. Something weird is bound to happen there..." Matt suggested.  
  
All 3 DD and 3 Mega Digimon nodded in agreement as they headed back to their quarters. Matt and Metal Garurumon went a separate way, while Tai, War Greymon, and Sora rode on top of Phoenixmon to Takato's house. Tai inched closer to Sora. "It can peaceful one moment but battle ridden the next... If only it could be peaceful all the time..."  
  
Sora cuddled up with Tai, placing her head down on his shoulders. "I don't mind, just as so long as I'm with you." She lifted her head and faced Tai. "Whether peaceful or warlike, it would mean nothing without you..." She trailed off as she leaned closer to Tai and bruised his lips with a kiss.  
  
Tai wrapped his arms around Sora and kissed her back. He lifted her shirt up a bit, exposing her stomach. He lay Sora down, and kissed her around her neck, caressing her stomach. His hand went lower to Sora's Cut-off jean shorts, as he unbuttoned and unzipped them exposing Sora's white underwear. He leaned on top of her, gently pushing against her breasts, making Sora let out a moan of ecstasy.  
  
War Greymon heard the moan and turned around. The Mega Digimon's eyes widened as he saw his human partner making out with Sora. He flushed darker than a Tomato and quickly looked the other way. "Woah..." War Greymon said with a nosebleed. "Wonder what Phoenixmon would say if she knew..." He said with a chuckle.  
  
Elsewhere, Takato and Rika were on a date, heading towards Shinjuku Park. It was at this time, that Calumon bounced out of the shadows, carrying the crystal.  
  
"Calu, Calu... Where oh where is the park... Ah there it is..." He said eerily, and bounced off towards it.  
  
Takato was dressed in black jeans and a white shirt, with a leather jacket. Rika had her hair down and was wearing a navy blue sweater, with a short, green, miniskirt that showed off her legs. 'Wow, Rika sure looks beautiful tonight. She should wear skirts more often...' Takato thought.  
  
Rika glanced and caught Takato staring at her from the waist. "Takato? Why are you staring at my legs."  
  
"They're nice to look at..." Takato said without thinking. He flushed when he realized what he said.  
  
Rika just giggled. "Thanks for the compliment, Goggle-head. I do have killer legs don't I?"  
  
Just then they saw what looked like Calumon jumping toward Shinjuku Park. Yet, he seemed different. There was something suspicious about the crystal he held, and his eyes had a viral look to them.  
  
'Renamon.' Rika thought. Renamon appeared in an instant, and had brought Guilmon with her. They appeared to be on a date of their own.  
  
Guilmon looked over to the park. "What's Calumon doing with that crystal?" He asked.  
  
"That's what we're gonna find out." Takato said as he ran towards Calumon's direction. Guilmon followed close behind him.  
  
Renamon picked up Rika and they followed.  
  
Calumon neared the center of the park. He neared the ruins of Guilmon's house and smirked. "They think a little rubble will stop the ceremony? They're wrong..." He stood on top of the rock pile holding the glowing crystal."  
  
Takato and the others tried to enter the park, but as soon as Takato neared the entrance, he was thrown back by an odd energy.  
  
SCHWUMP!!  
  
He was thrown back one meter, as was Guilmon, and both landed on top of each other.  
  
Rika and Renamon helped their boyfriends up and looked at the shield in front of them. "What's going on?! What's Calumon doing?!" Rika asked frantically.  
  
"Milleniumon has possessed him..." Renamon said.  
  
Calumon danced around the portal and began to chant. CALU. CALU. LET TIME CROSS AND JOIN AS ONE. I DANCE FOR THE GOD OF TIME AND SPACE, AS I OPEN THE GATE TO ANOTHER WORLD. CALU, CALU, CALU. I JOIN PASSAGES AND LET A NEW AGE RISE. CASTLE OF MILLENIUMON, RISE TO THIS WORLD!! The crystal glowed brighter and brighter, as did the symbol on Calumon's forehead. His ears extended, and his eyes glowed red. The crystal flew above him as he danced. The whole park began to glow eerily and a strange substance began to seep out from the block portal.  
  
In the Digital World, the crystal palace glowed brightly. Zhuqiaomon/Moon=Milleniumon seemed to be sending something through the gate. "A powerful enemy that the tamers once faced has been ressurected. Neither human nor Digimon were safe. The Digital Reaper, it was called... It will prove itself useful as my special defense..."  
  
The D-Reaper eroded the rocks, revealing the portal. The Mother D-Reaper showed itseld and was growing massively in the shield.  
  
"The D-Reaper..." Renamon gasped. "Milleniumon's using it as a security system, and Calumon's controlling it!"  
  
Calumon danced on the D-Reaper's head while the Crystal was inside the D- Reaper. It began to spread throughout the park, while the portal sunk to the ground and began to extend... Suddenly, a large Crystal Palace began to rise from the portal, and the D-Reaper seemed to be helping it and fusing with it. The castle grew bigger as the D-Reaper swarmed around it...  
  
CASTLE OF TIME, CASTLE OF SPACE, RISE TO THIS NEW WORLD AND SPREAD YOUR POWER!! Both D-Reaper and Calumon were speaking. WE GIVE YOU NEW POWER AND A NEW DOMAIN. NOW, RISE FROM THE BEYOND, OUR BELOVED MASTER. MOON=MILLENIUMON!!  
  
The Mother D-Reaper suddenly unraveled, revealing the crystal palace. The former site of Shinjuku Park now held the sinister looking Crystal Castle of Moon=Milleniumon, with the D-Reaper guarding it like it was a treasure...  
  
Takato, Rika, Guilmon, and Renamon looked in horror from a long distance, as they made a wise choice to run away from the site.  
  
Tai's group also noticed the Rising Castle, coming from Shinjuku Park.  
  
All DD, Tamers and their Digimon watched the sinister Castle rise out of Shinjuku park, with the D-Reaper and Calumon bringing it to this world. D- Reaper Agents and Flying Digimon swarmed the skies around the Castle. Moon=Milleniumon had crossed over his domain into the Real World.  
  
Tai and War Greymon glared at the sight. "It's coming..." Tai said quietly.  
  
"No... It's here." War Greymon said with worry.  
  
"This is it, old Friend... Prepare, for war..."  
  
(WOW!! Cliffhanger! Quite a turn of events, ne? How will the Digidestined go about their fight, now That Moon=Milleniumon has crossed over into the real world, with his army? Stay tuned for next chapter!!) 


	14. Assault on the Crystal Castle!

(I don't own Digimon. I do own half of the Dark DD, myself, and Bakura. The other half of the Dark DD and Ants are owned by my good friends at the Digimon Unleashed Forum.)  
  
All the DD and Tamers where gathered outside Rika's house. The whole city of Shinjuku was in panic at the sight of Moon=Milleniumon's castle.  
  
"THE STRANGE CRYSTAL CASTLE THAT APPEARED AT 8:00 PM HAS CAUSED WIDESPREAD PANIC ACROSS THE CITY. THE JSDF HAS AUTHORIZED A FULL ON ATTACK AT THE STRUCTURE. RECENTLY STRANGE CREATURES HAVE BEEN SIGHTED AROUND THE AREA. THESE CREATURES SHOULD BE CONSIDERED DANGEROUS..." The TV announcer read the report with great seriousness, but you could tell that fear was evident in his voice and eyes.  
  
CLICK!  
  
Tai switched off the TV. "The JSDF don't know what they're getting themselves into. The D-Reaper is back too. It's now on Moon=Milleniumon's side as well. With the D-Reaper, the Devas, and a possessed Zhuqiaomon, he's got the key to apocalypse..." He said with a worried look. "If we're gonna fight. We better be on our toes at all times. We should act quickly before the JSDF comes in. WE have to make sure there's no blood shed of innocent people."  
  
"The JSDF is gonna attack in 2 hours. Defense around the perimeter should be pretty light." Agumon said. "If we attack now, we can break in the palace."  
  
"But..." Gabumon contradicted. "We'll need 2 different parties. We need one group to go in the castle directly, and another to keep the D-Reaper busy."  
  
Matt nodded. "If we all go in at once, the D-Reaper will flatten us... One group can keep the D-Reaper busy, while the main group can infiltrated the castle. We need to decide on the parties... Tai?"  
  
"Ok... I'll lead the castle party. It's better to have the strongest take on Moon=Milleniumon and his goons. I'll need Matt, Sora, Takato, Rika, Scott, Mimi, and Ryo." Tai turned to the others. "I need the rest of you to deal with the D-Reaper while we storm in. Once my team gets inside, fall back as quick as you can... Now, I've decided that I want Davis to lead the D-Reaper party."  
  
Davis stood up. "Me?"  
  
"Of course, Davis. You're the only one I can trust for second leader."  
  
"Ok..." Davis smiled, then, saluted. "Tai, I won't let you down. I promise."  
  
"What a bunch of fools."  
  
Everyone turned to the direction of the voice. They saw Vincent and Valkyrimon standing on the edge of the wall. Rath and Anubismon were next to them. Vincent smiled maliciously.  
  
"You Digidestined and Tamers, talking about how you're going to bring us down... You should give up now, while you have the chance..." Vincent said.  
  
"But if you want to fight us so badly, we'll be waiting." Rath said. "Tsunami and Touji will be waiting for you at the crystal gates. Even if you defeat them, you'll have to deal with Devas and Chaos Gallantmon... Some of our other Dark DD will want to join in on the fun as well... Good luck, you'll need it..." Both Dark DD and Digimon disappeared.  
  
Tai just scowled at the disappearing forms. "We're not gonna back off cause of some stupid threats... Let's go!"  
  
The DD, Tamers, and Digimon stood up and began to walk out of Rika's yard, and towards the former site of Shinjuku Park. They looked up above and saw circling forms of flying Virus Digimon...  
  
Tai and Davis nodded to each other. Agumon and Veemon nodded to each other. It was time to rock... Everyone whipped out Digivices, D-Arcs, Cards, or whatnot and transformed their Digimon.  
  
The original Digidestined went first.  
  
AGUMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO... WAR GREYMON!!  
  
GABUMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO... METAL GARURUMON!!  
  
BIYOMON WARP DIGIVOVLE TO... PHOENIXMON!!  
  
PALMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO... ROSEMON!!  
  
KOTEMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO... SLASH ANGEMON!!  
  
SNOW AGUMON WARP DIGIVOVLE TO... ALFORCE VEEDRAMON!!  
  
KOKUWAMON WARP DIGIVOVLE TO... CANNONDRAMON!!  
  
The D-3 Digidestined went next.  
  
VEEMON DIGIVOLVE TO... EX-VEEMON!!  
  
WORMMON DIGIVOLVE TO... STING MON!!  
  
DNA DIGIVOLVE TO... PAILDRAMON!!  
  
PAILDRAMON DIGIVOLVE TO... IMPERIALDRAMON!!  
  
IMPERIALDRAMON MODE CHANGE TO... IMPERIALDRAMON FM!!  
  
TERRIERMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO... MEGA GARGOMON!!  
  
LOPMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO... KERPYMON!!  
  
Finally the tamers went.  
  
GUILMON BIOMERGE TO... GALLANTMON!!  
  
TERRIERMON BIOMERGE TO... MEGA GARGOMON!!  
  
RENAMON BIOMERGE TO... SAKUYAMON!!  
  
CYBERDRAMON BIOMERGE TO... JUSTIMON!!  
  
LEOMON BIOMERGE TO... SABERLEOMON!!  
  
GUARDRMON BIOMERGE TO... HI-ANDROMON!!  
  
GOMAMON BIOMERGE TO... MARINE ANGEMON!!  
  
IMPMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO... BEEZLEMON BLAST MODE!!  
  
Davis' party got started as Imperialdramon faced a group of Jeri Type ADR. "POSITRON CANNON!!" He fired at the incoming group deleting them. The Shinigami Reaper reared its ugly head, accompanied by 2 optimizers. It unleashed its many sickle arms and roared.  
  
Imperialdramon flew right towards it with Both Mega Gargomon behind him. They let loose upon the beast.  
  
"POSITRON CANNON!!"  
  
"BIG MISSILE!!"  
  
Three attacks shot out and bombarded the Shinigami reaper. It roared in pain and reeled back launching sickles at its attackers.  
  
The 3 digimon quickly scattered and dodged the blades being thrown their way.  
  
Beezlemon was rapidly shooting at the 2 optimizers. The ADR tried to grab him but he was too fast for them. "DARK SHOT!!" His dual gun fire deleted both Optimizers.  
  
"OCEAN LOVE!!" Marine Angemon fired heart waves at a Horn Striker coming at him. It was fended off until one more Ocean Love deleted it.  
  
While, the members of Davis' team fought off the D-Reaper and its agents, Tai's Team went on the move. They flew towards the crystal castle as fast as they could. ADR attacked them from different sides, but they either fought them off, or Davis' team did it for them. ADR agents went flying everywhere, while others were fizzled away into data.  
  
Tai and War Greymon looked up ahead as they shot down a horn striker. The castle gates were right up ahead. Suddenly the D-Reaper agents stopped attacking. They retreated back inside the D-Reaper. Tai's team slowly set down at the entrance of the crystal castle.  
  
"Guess they're waiting for us..." Tai said.  
  
"Let's not disappoint them." War Greymon added.  
  
The gates opened up. What was odd was that they mad no sound as they opened. The Castle team stepped inside. They looked around and found themselves in the courtyard. The gates closed behind them, but with a loud, "CHING!"  
  
Sora thought she heard the sound of 2 flying digimon coming their way. She looked up and saw 2 shapes coming their way. She pointed upwards, and everyone looked at their greeters. Sure enough, it was Dynasmon and Crusadermon, with Touji and Tsunami on top of their respectable digimon.  
  
"Welcome to Moon=Milleniumon's castle. You're the guests of honor here..." Touji stated.  
  
"We'll burn you all to death, so don't try to escape." Tsunami snickered.  
  
The Castle Team's Digimon stood forward in fighting stance, as Dynasmon and Crusadermon approached. Behind them was a small army of Knightmon.  
  
"BREATH OF WYVERN!!" Dynasmon shot out his dragon flame attack right at the Castle team.  
  
Everyone dodged as the huge flame dragon attacked.  
  
"MEGA CLAW!!" War Greymon lunged at Dynasmon with claws extended. CHING!! Both War Greymon and Dynasmon grappled with each other.  
  
Metal Garurumon chose this time to lunge at Crusadermon. "GIGA SHOT!" He fired his missile at the Magenta fighter.  
  
Crusadermon dodged and lashed out his yellow ribbon which wrapped around Metal Garurumon's neck. "Bad Dog! Bow at your master's feet!"  
  
The other digimon wanted to help, but were surrounded by, and had to fight against, the Knightmon. BERSERK SWORD!! The Knightmon attacked form all sides.  
  
Justimon flipped over and landed behind 2 Knightmon. "MOLTEN BLADE!!" His attack cleaved the armored ultimates in 2.  
  
Gallantmon smacked one Knightmon away with his lance before charging at another and impaling it on his lance. He threw that Knightmon into a wall, and watched as it shattered into many pieces and scattered everywhere.  
  
Phoenixmon could fly, so she was able to swoop down and pick up 2 Knightmon in her talons. She flew high into the air before dropping them on 2 more. There was a loud crash as the armored creatures shattered into pieces and scattered all around.  
  
War Greymon was busy trading blows with Dynasmon. He launched a Mega Claw attack that was parried by Dynasmon. The latter counter attacked with a dashing punch, but War Greymon ducked away, and sweep kicked his foe, causing him to fall on his back.  
  
Metal Garurumon struggled as Crusadermon tightened his grip and hold on him. He felt himself loosing the ability to breath. He had to break free. "METAL WOLF CLAW!!" He managed to say, and he unleashed his artillery upon his captor. Crusadermon was bombarded with missile and he lost his grip. Metal Garurumon pride himself free and pounced upon his foe, pinning him to the ground and staring him dead in the face. "COCYTUS BREATH!!" Metal Garurumon leapt into the air as he ice-blasted Crusadermon.  
  
Gallantmon shattered another Knightmon and turned around. War Greymon was on the ground trying to push Dynasmon off of him. "LIGHTING JOUST!!" Gallantmon's attack threw Dynasmon off of War Greymon.  
  
"SPIRIT CRUSHER!!" Sakuyamon fired a wave of spirits at Crusadermon, trying to force him away from Metal Garurumon.  
  
"GOLDEN RIPPER!!" One forceful attack from Slash Angemon, and the last of the Knightmon dissolved into data and floated up into the sky.  
  
Dynasmon looked at the dissolving data. "Ugh, the Knightmon are toast. We can't let the DD in the castle!! We'll fight you brats down till doomsday!! DRAGON ROAR!!" Dynasmon knocked down the DD's Digimon with a deafening roar, all except War Greymon, Metal Garurumon, Gallantmon, and Sakuyamon. The 4 of them faced Dynasmon and Crusadermon. It was time to show the Dark DD that they can't run this city into the ground.  
  
"BREATH OF WYVERN!!"  
  
"ARGENT FEAR!!"  
  
Both attacks came at the 4, full powered and ready to destroy everything in their path. The 4 Digimon all jumped out of the way and made their moves.  
  
"TERRA FORCE!!"  
  
"FINAL ELYSIAN!!"  
  
War Greymon and Gallantmon fired their attacks upon Dynasmon.  
  
"METAL WOLF CLAW!!"  
  
"SPIRIT CRUSHER!!"  
  
Metal Garurumon and Sakuyamon fired their attacks upon Crusadermon.  
  
Both Knights dodged the attacks and prepared to counter. However, Gallantmon and Sakuaymon appeared behind them and grabbed them in a tight lock.  
  
"You 2 have caused enough trouble with spying on us and recruiting other DD against us. If you surrender now, you can be pardoned." Tai told Touji and Tsunami.  
  
"We'd rather die!" Touji spat.  
  
"We'll remain loyal to Moon=Milleniumon, no matter what!"  
  
Tai and Matt shook their heads. "Do you really want to through your lives away, all for the sake of some maniac god?"  
  
Suddenly Dynasmon and Crusadermon broke free and began to fly down to kill Tai and Matt.  
  
"NO!!" War Greymon and Metal Garurumon stood in front and attacked.  
  
"TERRA FORCE!!"  
  
"COCYTUS BREATH!!"  
  
Dynasmon and Crusadermon were hit full force and sent reeling back, straight into their own Partners.  
  
The attacks fully engulfed Touji, Tsunami, Dyansmon and Crusadermon. They were sent crashing into a crystal wall. CRASH!! Shards flew everywhere. Giant pieces of crystal were shaken off and fell to were the Dark DD and their Digimon were... down... down... SMASH!! They were buried underneath the fallen chunks of crystal.  
  
Tai and War Greymon grimaced at the sight. "What a waste... They could've lived a normal life or be one of us... But being loyal to Milleniumon caused their lives to be cut short..." Tai muttered.  
  
"Are the rest doomed to this same fate?" War Greymon wondered. "Hopefully we can at least save some of them."  
  
Everyone looked up to see the inner castle door opening. It looked like they were allowed to advance inside now... Tai's group began to walk inside the castle.  
  
Meanwhile, up above, Vincent and Valkyrimon watched them. "Tsuanmi and Touji have failed. They're not as good as they say they are... No matter. The others shall surely take care of them. If not, we'll have to do it..."  
  
Both DD and Digimon vanished...  
  
(Alright... Sorry if this was rushed. Touji and Tsunami have fallen. Who will Tai and the others face next? Will they face the next foes together, or will they have to split up and fight individually? Find out next chap. R+R) 


	15. Soul Clensed

(I don't own Digimon. Nothing more to say.)  
  
Tai's group walked through the halls of the crystal castle. They felt like they were in a fun house, only with more mirrors... They saw reflections of themselves all around.  
  
"This entire castle is made of crystal?! How the hell is it sturdy? Crystal would shatter immediately if struck." Scott stated.  
  
"Obviously, it won't break if Milleniumon's power courses through it..." Ryo mused. "I just want to fight him and get it over with... I wonder how many creeps we gotta fight on our way..."  
  
"Who knows?" Sora said. "I'm not too thrilled about the Devas, but the Dark DDs are no laughing matter either, even if we did just take out 2 of them..."  
  
Little did they know that 2 DDD were watching them?  
  
"So they took out Tsunami and Touji..." Konatsu said.  
  
"I never did like those 2 anyway... Hey, this is our chance to leave!" Seiya stated. "We gotta talk to the DD. I just hope we can get them to trust us..."  
  
The 2 boys were right behind a corner where the DD would arrive. They waited for them to come.  
  
"You, know Tai..." Matt began. "I'd like to get payback on Konatsu for that humiliation from before..."  
  
Tai thought. "I'd kind of like to get back at Seiya. Maybe we might be fighting them next. But, I hope there won't be any needless deaths like what happened with the other 2."  
  
They began to near the corner that Seiya and Konatsu were near, as well as their Digimon.  
  
War Greymon turned to Tai. "It's odd. This castle almost seems deserted."  
  
"Yeah, where is everyone?" Metal Garurumon wondered. "I thought we'd be attack from all sides..."  
  
Suddenly they were about to turn the corner when BK Metal Garurumon and BK War Greymon stood in front. Seiya and Konatsu stepped forward and began to walk to the group.  
  
The DD's Digimon were about to attack...  
  
"STOP! We beg for mercy!" Seiya called out. All four of them had their hands up.  
  
The DD and Tamers thought this was quite odd. They were expecting a full scale battle, but instead, 2 Dark DD were surrendering.  
  
"At what price?" Tai asked. He noticed that Seiya had a dead serious look in his eye.  
  
"No price. We would like to help you all. We used to be regular DD who fought for good and peace, just like you all. Moon=Milleniumon attacked us and infected us with his evil power. But Konatsu and I managed to keep a sense of mind. The Dark DD is falling apart gradually. Moon=Milleniumon is an absolute madman. He's planning to merge both the real world and Digital world together. He seems especially interested in Ryo and Scott, possibly because the both of them have fought and defeated him. He corrupted Calumon and used him to bring his palace to this world. Right now he possesses Zhuqiaomon, but I fear that soon he'll reach his most powerful form. He's using everyone to his advantage, even the Dark DD and the Devas..."  
  
Tai and the others were shocked. Seiya was spilling all the info that he knew.  
  
Konatsu came forward. "We've decided to leave his service. He's and unstable... We can take you to his chamber if you want. We will also join you."  
  
Mimi's crest of Sincerity glowed brightly. The 2 were telling the truth.  
  
War Greymon looked at the 2 Digimonbehind the Dark DD. "You agree with them?"  
  
They both nodded. "We've lost faith in Moon=Milleniumon. He's a total barking nutcase." BK War Greymon admitted.  
  
War Greymon whispered to Tai. "They've got me convinced. They seem serious about it."  
  
Tai nodded. "Ok. We'll spare you."  
  
Seiya smiled. "Thank you. We promise we won't betray you.  
  
From behind, Rath watched this with anger. "Those miserable traitors... How dare they turn their backs on Moon=Milleniumon... I'll teach them and make them regret they ever turned the other cheek." His clenched fist trembled with rage. He and Anubismon faded.  
  
Meanwhile, outside Davis and the others waited. They kept an eye out for the JSDF, hoping that they didn't try anything drastic. So far, nothing yet.  
  
"Good, they haven't arrived. Maybe Tai and the others can get this over before they show up..." Davis looked up and saw D-Reaper Agents flying around. He noticed that they had increased in numbers since his team was fighting them off.  
  
Ants looked down the street, watching for any signs of the JSDF. "Maybe they're having a faint of heart. I would too, if I weren't a DD." He joked.  
  
Back inside the palace, Tai's team had entered a huge room with huge gap in the middle of the floor.  
  
"Odd... This wasn't here before..." Konatsu admitted.  
  
Scott raised a hand to his head. "Ugh, I don't feel too well..." He swayed a bit.  
  
Justimon suddenly got the same feeling. "What's going on? I feel light headed myself."  
  
Slash Angemon got the exact same feeling. "Oh man... I feel like I'm about to zone out..."  
  
Tai and Sora looked at their friends with concern. It turned to shock when the 3 disappeared right before their eyes.  
  
Justimon, Slash Angemon, and Scott found themselves in a strange arena like room. There was an odd symbol on the ground that looked like Moon=Milleniumon. They looked in front and came face to face with Akito and Faith, along with Silver Sakuyamon, and Grand Kuwagamon.  
  
Akito walked towards them. "We're the ones who brought you hear away from the others. I want my soul back and to do that I must kill you."  
  
Justimon scoffed. "This is ridiculous. There has to be another way to get the soul shards out of our bodies."  
  
"I don't care right now. I'm killing you and taking them." Akito and Grand Kuwagamon both attacked Justimon.  
  
Justimon charged up his Voltage Blade. On one hand he was battling back the pincers of Grand Kuwagamon and trying not to get crushed like a walnut. On the other hand he was trying to dodge Akito's deadly sword skills.  
  
Akito hopped on to the top of Grand Kuwagamon and pointed his sword at Justimon. "Get ready to die..." They both charged.  
  
Justimon swung his energy blade at the sword and pincers attacking him. Grand Kuwagamon snapped at him fiercely. Justimon shifted, ducked, bobbed and weaved from the giant insect's jaws.  
  
Scott was back flipping away from Faith's high kicks and was ducking and weaving from them. "Damn she's fast..." He managed to duck and sweep kick faith to the ground.  
  
Up in the air, Slash Angemon was shooting Golden Ripper slashes at Silver Sakuyamon, left and right. Silver Sakuyamon kept blocking them with her staff. She fought back with a Spirit Crusher attack. A wall of fox spirits flattened Slash Angemon, and caused him to fall to the ground. He got up grudgingly, and rolled away in time to avoid Sakuyamon's staff jab. Slash Angemon pounced upon his opponent and held his right blade to her neck.  
  
Scott flip kicked Faith after she tried a high kick on him. She fell to the gorund and groaned. Scott stepped on her. "Why are you agreeing with killing us? Surely you know this is wrong!"  
  
Faith looked away. "Akito is my love. I'd do anything for him. I'd even kill for him." She kicked Scott off.  
  
At the same time, Silver Sakuyamon used her staff and smacked Slash Angemon off. He stopped in mid air and flew down at her with a swooping slash. CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! The sound of clashing metal echoed throughout the room as they battled.  
  
Justimon was jumping around, trying to avoid Grand Kuwagamon's crushing jaws. He also had to avoid this really long sword form Akito, it was quick and deadly and he barely escaped it.  
  
All three were getting tired of this battle.  
  
'There must be some way to stop this.' Ryo thought within Justimon.  
  
'I don't want anyone to die...' Slash Angemon thought.  
  
'I won't let anyone die.' Scott thought. 'I'll find a way out of this for all of us!' The Crest of Determination began to glow and shine wildly.  
  
Faith was blinded by the light and just ran forward and suddenly grabbed the crest.  
  
"What are you doing!?" Scott yelled.  
  
"I'm trying to get rid of this stupid crest!" Faith said and tried to tear it off Scott's neck. Her hand began to burn the moment she touched the crest. "AGH!"  
  
Scott's crest suddenly shot a light at Justimon. An image of Ryo was produced from Justimon. Within Ryo and Scott each, was an image of some sort of crystal shard. Both began to shake and glow...  
  
WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHH!!  
  
Both shards blew out of both boys' chests. They banged and clashed against each other and circled through the air. Finally they aimed themselves at Akito and shot off like missiles.  
  
Akito felt both shards pierce his chest, yet felt no pain. He was engulfed in white light as the shards manifested themselves in his body...  
  
Faith watched as her love was surrounded in light. She shielded her eyes.  
  
When the light died down Akito stood. He opened his eyes. They no longer had the soulless gaze form before. Now they had a soulful sparkle within them. They looked full of life, but with a mysterious look to them. He smiled to himself. "I have my soul back..."  
  
Faith looked shocked. She stepped forward to her love. "A-Akito?"  
  
"Faith... My soul has been returned..."  
  
Faith began to cry tears of joy...  
  
Suddenly both of them and their Digimon vanished from the room.  
  
The giant chasm in the middle of the room that Tai and the others were in suddenly closed up. They found Akito and Faith in the middle. Akito had a differenty air about him. He seemed like a human being now. Tai's gang realized that he seemed different from before. He had his soul back. But... If his soul was back, did that mean Scott and Ryo were dead?  
  
Faith looked at the DD, Tamers, and Digimon before settling her eyes on one goggle head. All of the DD and Tamer's Digimon were back in rookie form now so the Tamers could be seen. "Takato?"  
  
Takato heard his name called and focused on one girl. She seemed vaguely familiar. "I've seen you somewhere... Faith?! Faith, is that you?!"  
  
Rika looked puzzled. "Who's Faith, Takato?"  
  
"My sister..."  
  
Faith was shocked. "Takato... My little brother!"  
  
"BIG SIS!" Takato ran out and hugged Faith, crying tears of joy. "I thought you were dead... Where have you been all this time...?"  
  
Akito stepped forward. "I can answer that. You probably thought she died in a car crash, but she didn't. She was about 13 and you were 10. She was never found from the wreckage for she had fallen a metre away. I managed to come across her. I nursed her back to health, and we both fell in love. A year later we received Digivices and became Digidestined. But then, my soul was taken away by Milleniumon. We searched different Digiworld Dimensions searching for the 2 shards, until now. I have my soul back, and I'll show Milleniumon that I'm not on his side now."  
  
Mimi came forward. "Where's Scott?!"  
  
Ken looked around. "Where's Ryo?!"  
  
Akito looked serious and concerned. "We were thrown out of the arena. I feel that they and their Digimon are now prisoners of Moon=Milleniumon...  
  
Scott, Ryo, Kotemon, and Monodramon lay on the ground. They were in a different room. The Devas surrounded them, as did Chaos Gallantmon, Rath, Vincent, and their Digimon. Right in front stood Moon=Milleniumon, still in Zhuqiaomon's body.  
  
Well, now. I finally caught up with you. You 4 have been thorns in my side for quite some time now. But now... I'll be able to finish you off personally...  
  
(Cliffhanger... Milleniumon has gotten some sort of edge in the battle. Can he be stopped in time? R+R) 


	16. Final Chapter! The Ultimate Sacrifice

(Ok, here we go. The final chap of Resurrection is on. I do not own Digimon. Never have or will.)  
  
Scott woke up gradually, finding himself in a crystal room. He saw Kotemon beside him, waking up.  
  
Elsewhere, Ryo and Monodramon had woken up and found themselves in a crystal arena. They looked around, and in the stands, they saw Scott and Kotemon getting up them selves. They wondered why they were brought into the stands. Then they heard a fimmiliar voice.  
  
GOOD EVENING BOYS...  
  
"Milleniumon..." Ryo muttered. He lifted up his D-Arc and Red Card. "DIGIMODIFY! BIOMERGE ACTIVATE!"  
  
Monodramon began to gain power, as Ryo merged with him. "MONODRAMON BIOMERGE TO... JUSTIMON!" Justimon stood in the arena.  
  
At the side lines of the arena, Chaos Gallantmon stood, with the Devas behind him. "Well, looks like I'll be fighting Justimon. I'll get rid of him, and the Akiyama kid inside him."  
  
"How can we help?" Chatsuramon asked.  
  
Chaos Gallantmon looked at Chatsuramon and the Devas with uncertainty. "I don't know... The way to help me is risky..."  
  
Chatsuramon shook his head. "The Devas and I are willing to kill these human anyway we can. Just tell us."  
  
Chaos Gallantmon smiled evilly. "Well, there is one way. I need your help... OR AT LEAST YOUR OWN LIVES!"  
  
The Devas were shocked at the outburst. Their shock soon turned to fear as the following action took place.  
  
DEATH CRYSTAL!  
  
Moon=Milleniumon sealed the Devas within crystals, not even giving them time to scream...  
  
Chaos Gallantmon threw his arms into the air and began to glow. The 11 Deva crystals were absorbed into his body like water into a sponge. There was a blinding flash, which died down in 3 seconds. Chaos Gallantmon stood in Crimson Mode, and began to walk into the arena.  
  
Justimon watched as Chaos Gallantmon CM walked into the area. He felt a different energy from Chaos Gallantmon, a familiar energy. The Devas' energy. 'Oh great. This Tin can must've absorbed the Devas to give himself power.' Justimon drew his Voltage Blade as he saw Chaos Gallantmon CM wave his lance menacingly. He was ready to take on the Dark Knight, who was now flying towards him.  
  
"DEMON"S DISASTER!"  
  
Justimon dodged the dark wave attack and flip kicked Chaos Gallantmon in the back, sending him face down into the ground.  
  
Chaos Gallantmon got up immediately and smacked Justimon back with his Lance. "JUDDECA PRISON!" He blasted Justimon with his shield ray, engulfing the mega and sending him flying into the arena wall.  
  
Justimon slid down the wall after feeling the pain of the impact. He groaned in pain as he tried to get up. Chaos Gallantmon CM was like a living tank. He rushed at his opponent with his voltage blade. "VOLTAGE BLADE!" He swung his blade at Chaos Gallantmon.  
  
Chaos Gallantmon flew back from the attack and jabbed Justimon with his lance, knocking him down. He stepped over Justimon, preparing to slam him, but...  
  
SHWOW!  
  
Justimon swung his Voltage blade at the last minute, slashing a deep scar in Chaos Gallantmon's chest...  
  
Scott and Kotemon were watching the whole fight from the sidelines, unable to do anything...  
  
COME...  
  
Scott heard a voice calling him. Kotemon heard it too. Someone was calling them.  
  
COME FORWARD...  
  
Kotemon hopped on Scott's back. "Who's calling, Scott? What's going on?"  
  
COME FORWARD TO YOUR DESTINY...  
  
Scott walked forward in a trance towards a door way leading out of the arena. He walked into the light, and suddenly felt himself go unconscious... He woke up to find himself in what looked like a throne room. Kotemon was standing over him. Scott got up and looked around.  
  
WELCOME TO YOUR DOOM...  
  
Scott and Kotemon looked everywhere for the voice. Suddenly a loud flapping was heard. Scott looked up to see a huge descending shape. He and Kotemon ran form out of the shadow. When it landed, they found the identity of the shape. It was Zhuqiaomon. It was Zhuqiaomon on the outside, but Scott knew that inside was Moon=Milleniumon. He pulled out his digivice and crest.  
  
KOTEMON DIGIVOLVE TO... SLASH ANGEMON!!  
  
Slash Angemon stood defensively against his foe.  
  
Zhuqiaomon/Moon=Milleniumon smirked at his opponent. He walked slowly towards both human and digimon. "Well, Looks like it will be a one on one battle between us... Is there anything your after?"  
  
"Free Zhuqiaomon! He isn't part of this!"  
  
"Hmm... You're right... I no lnger have a use for him now. He can go free." Moon=Milleniumon suddenly erupted out of Zhuqiomon, causing the latter to drop unconscious. "Now, I shall send this sovereign back to his castle." Zhuqiaomon dematerialized, possibly back to his quarters. Moon=Milleniumon floated in front of Slash Angemon, mockingly. "Now, we can fight face to face... If you dare..."  
  
Slash Angemon wasted no time. "GOLDEN RIPPER!"  
  
Moon=Milleniumon blocked the blade beams with a weird energy shield that he generated without warning.  
  
Slash Angemon was shocked as the attacks were merely absorbed... "What?" He rushed at Moon=Milleniumon with a charging slash. His expression went to shock, as he went right through his opponent. "What the Hell?!"  
  
"What's going on!?" Scott shouted. He was horrified that the attacks just went right through the Evil God...  
  
Moon=Milleniumon chuckled. "I am no longer a synthetic Digimon. Now I'm an Evil God Digimon. My power is almost unlimited..." He began to glow an odd silve colour, and the room suddenly went strange. There was nothing but coloured lights, and stars all around. Moon=Milleniumon became this giant crystal that hovered in the middle of the room. "Now, you're all alone... I can easily defeat you... DIMENSION DESTORYER!" A black ball of negative energy was produced and engulfed both Scott and Slash Angemon.  
  
Meanwhile, Justimon hit the wall once more, scars all over his body. Chaos Gallantmon CM walked towards him, he was banged up badly himself. He charged with his lance, trying to impale Justimon. The latter managed to roll underneath and counter. "JUSTICE KICK!" Chaos Gallantmon CM hit the wall face first, making a huge crack in the wall. Justimon back flipped to the other side and landed, in a fencing stance with his voltage blade.  
  
The other DD and Tamers, along with their Digimon were running through the palace trying to find their missing teammates. What was strangely odd was that there was no security within the palace. Everything had gone deathly quiet... Until now. The group started to see what looked like miniature versions of Moon=Milleniumon. These small crystals started to fire dimension destroyers at the gang. They weren't as lethal as the ones thrown by the real deal, but still pretty nasty.  
  
PEPPER BREATH!  
  
SPIRAL TWISTER!  
  
BLUE BLASTER!  
  
V-PUNCH!  
  
PYROSPHERE!  
  
DIAMOND STORM!  
  
The Digimon started firing attacks at the small crystals trying to get them out of the way, while the DD and Tamers cut through.  
  
Scott woke up tied to a stake with Slash Angmeon tied in the same way. Scott looked up to see the ghostly visage of Moon=Milleniumon glaring at him. "Ugh, what do you want with me?"  
  
"It's simple. I was tied to Ryo and tried to manifest myself with him, and increase our bond. However, his will was strong and he was able to resist me so many times. Now, I have set my sights on you. I can bequeath my power and might into you, and your Digimon will become my bodyguard. Oh, the power I have acquired through my digivolution and from drawing power from Zhuqiaomon... Once I gain my third and most powerful from, I will be completely invincible."  
  
Scott suddenly felt a weird sensation throughout his body, as Moon=Milleniumon got closer.  
  
SMASH!  
  
Justimon threw Chaos Gallantmon CM through the arena window before jumping out him self, and holding his voltage blade to the dark knight's throat. "So, how does it feel to be on the loosing side for a change?"  
  
Chaos Gallantmon CM slammed his lance into his opposed, knocking him away. "I won't lose you fool. Your friend will soon be a vessel for Moon=Milleniumon."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Sorry, but you won't live long enough to find that out..." Chaos Gallantmon CM thrust his lance at Justimon, who managed to roll away this time.  
  
"VOLTAGE BLADE!" Justimon charged in and slashed Chaos Gallantmon CM across the back, slashing 3 of his wings off. This disabled his flying attacks, and put him at a big disadvantage.  
  
Chaos Gallatnmon knelt down and stuck out his glowing shield, to perform another Judecca Prison attack. "JUDECCA PRISON!"  
  
Justimon, however, was ready for the attack this time. He rushed his opponent, jumped up in the air, and struck. "JUSTIC KICK!" He sent Chaos Gallantmon CM's shield flying into the wall where it shattered, with a loud crash. Its pieces flew all over.  
  
Chaos Gallantmon CM snarled. The shield was one of his main weapons. But he did still have his Lance. He pointed it at Justimon and was about to attack.  
  
Justimon would not have it. "JUSTICE KICK!" He kicked the Lance out of his foe's hand and knocked him to the ground. "JUSTICE PUNCH!"  
  
Chaos Gallantmon CM landed flat on his back. When he opened his eyes he saw his energy charged lance coming down on him, point first. "NOOOOOOO!" The lance pierced through his armored body. A loud crack was heard as bits of metal flew about and the lance impaled Chaos Gallantmon. He dissolved into data instantly...  
  
Justimon let his guard down. "That takes care of Chaos Gallantmon, and the Devas inside him. Now to find Scott." Justimon looked all around and saw the glowing, light filled door. He ran towards it and disappeared.  
  
Scott screamed as negative energy was pumped right through him, and he could feel the presence of Moon=Milleniumon within him...  
  
SOON I WILL BE PART OF YOU, AND YOU WILL BE PART OF ME... Moon=Milleniumon echoed through Scott's mind. THINK ABOUT IT. WITH ME, YOU AND YOUR DIGIMON TOGETHER, WE CAN BE AN UNSTOPPABLE FORCE...  
  
Scott felt that he was BECOMING Milleniumon... The very essence of the evil Digimon's power was burrowing inside of his mind.  
  
Moon=Milleniumon smiled sinisterly as he infected his being into Scott and Slash Angemon.  
  
"HOLD IT!"  
  
Moon=Milleniumon stopped glowing and turned towards the direction of the voice. Justimon stood holding up his Voltage Blade threateningly, and glaring at Moon=Milleniumon. "I don't know what you're tyring to accomplish now. It was bad enough you tried to involve Zhuqiaomon in it, but when you pull in a fellow DD, that's going too far..." Justimon jumped and lunged at the Crystal Digimon. "VOLTAGE BLADE!" Justimon gave a shout of surprise as he went right through Moon=Milleniumon. He landed on the ground, and jumped again, punching and kicking at the evil god. But when he hit the ground, his foe didn't even have a scratch. "What's going on?! All my attacks aren't even touching him! He's like a ghost!"  
  
"Exactly. As Moon=Milleniumon, I am a spirit. Physical attacks cannot faze me. I am invincible. DEATH CRYSTAL!"  
  
Justimon was suddenly sealed within a crystal, which was lifted into the air, and brought, smashing down on the floor, causing Justimon to dedigivolve back to Cyberdramon and Ryo. Both were knocked out and unconscious.  
  
"Now, where was I...?" Moon=Milleniumon spoke. "Ah yes." He turned back to a drained and weak, Scott. "Now, I shall finish putting my essence in you."  
  
Tai, Agumon and the others finally reached the top of the castle and found themselves in front of the throne room. "We finally made it." Tai said.  
  
Seiya stepped up and pointed to the room. "Here. Moon=Milleniumon is right beyond these doors. He's very powerful. I wouldn't worry about Zhuqiaomon anymore. I fear that Moon=Milleniumon has someone else in mind for a possession... Perhaps one of your friends..."  
  
Tai wouldn't hear the rest, and neither would Matt. Both pulled out their Digivices and held them to their Digimon  
  
AGUMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO... WAR GREYMON!  
  
GABUMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO... METAL GARURUMON!  
  
The 2 Mega Digimon stood in front of the door and powered up.  
  
"TERRA FORCE!"  
  
"COCYTUS BREATH!"  
  
Both attacks shot out together and hit the door with a lout BANG! The door was blasted into splinters in the energy surge. The group found themselves inside an alternate dimension in a night sky, filled with stars, yet the sky was flashing different colors. They looked forward to see the huge shape of Moon=Milleniumon, larger than they thought, not inside Zhuqiaomon, whom they assumed was transported back to his domain, but the sovereign's power, was still evident inside the evil god. Above him, in a stasis field, were Scott, Kotemon, Ryo, and Cyberdramon. Moon=Milleniumon seemed to be infecting some sort of negative energy within them. They had to be saved, and fast.  
  
WAR GREYMON!  
  
METAL GARURUMON!  
  
DNA DIGIVOLVE TO... OMNIMON!  
  
Outside of the castle, Ken, Davis, Veemon, and Wormmon vanished from the others. When they reappeared, they were with the others, and Veemon and Wormmon were Imperialdramon Paladin Mode, from Omnimon's power.  
  
Omnimon and Imperialdramon PM Stood with swords drawn, and waited for Moon=Milleniumon to attack.  
  
Moon=Milleniumon sighed. "Intruders again... Don't I have all the luck...?" He began to glow a bright golden color. 8 Kimeramon appeared, and began to fly towards the 2 DNA Megas. "HEAT VIPER!!" Eight beams of intense energy shot around the room, sending the DD and Tamer for cover.  
  
Omnimon ducked the attack and went forward to the closet Kimeramon. "GREY SWORD!" He slashed the beast across the chest before impaling it through the skull. The monster burst into fragmented data, and scattered around the room. Omnimon mule kicked another Kimeramon coming up behind him before doing a back handed "GREY SWORD" upon the creature, deleting it.  
  
"OMEGA BLADE!" Imperialdramon cut through and nullified the heat vipers coming his way, and took a head on collision from the 2 Kimeramon who fired. He grabbed both of them by the throats, and threw them into the wall, before planting an OMEGA BLADE and slicing them in half, like a hot knife through butter. Both of the monster's very beings dissolved into useless data.  
  
"GARURU CANNON!" A cannon shot from Omnimon blew a gaping hole in the head of another Kimeramon, before a "GREY SWORD" cut it off. The Remains of the creature broke away into data and floated up to the sky.  
  
"POSITITRON CANNON!" Imperialdramon's blaster disintegrated the final Kimeramon.  
  
Omnimon shook his head. "That was a meaningless battle, Kimeramon are usually stronger than that. Moon=Milleniumon's toying with us..."  
  
"Exactly. Now you shall be in for a real battle!" Moon=Milleniumon began to float down to Omnimon and Imperialdramon.  
  
GARURU CANNON!  
  
POSITRON CANNON!  
  
Both DNA Megas fired upon the evil god, yet both attacks went right through him.  
  
"WHAT?! That's impossible!" Imperialdramon exclaimed. OMEGA BLADE!  
  
GREY SWORD!  
  
Yet again, both attacks had no effect. Everyone was in shock.  
  
"Fools. I am a god, a spirit. Attacks from the physical plane cannot harm me whatsoever. MY attacks however... DEATH CRYSTAL!"  
  
Omnimon and Imperialdramon were bombarded by razor sharp crystals which rained down upon them, cutting every fiber and flesh of their being.  
  
Everyone then felt themselves, weightless, and being lifted off of the floor. Moon=Milleniumon's crystal form was suddenly all around the room.  
  
DIMENSION DESTROYER!  
  
Everyone was pumped with negative energy that surged from all around. DD, Tamer, and Digimon were screaming in pain and agony as they felt themselves be electrocuted.  
  
"Here's a special surge for you two! ULTIMATE FUSION!"  
  
Omnimon and Imperialdramon fetl a surge of dark energy rip right through them. They reverted back to Agumon, Gabumon, Veemon, and Wormmon. They were thrown back into the others, as the energy died down.  
  
"Looks like I have the edge now. You DD and Tamers don't have a chance of wining. My God like power no rivals that of the Sovereigns! Your Digimon cannot even digivolve to save you know! They're too weak from my attack, and so are you! No as you die, you'll witness my next step in power as I fuse my self into the mind, body and Digimon of one of your own!"  
  
Vincent and Rath watched from the sidelines with their Digimon.  
  
"Those DD and Tamers are finally getting what's coming to them now." Rath chuckled. "Once the master has full power, he will awaken in his true form and crush them all."  
  
"Not quite yet Rath... There is still one more step he needs to take." Vincent explained.  
  
BAM!  
  
DD, Tamer, and Digimon all fell to the floor, injured, drained, and weak. Moon=Milleniumon rose to the ceiling and seemed to be getting stronger.  
  
Deep in his mind, Scott could feel the presence and energy of Milleniumon inside of him. He felt different. He wanted to go after the DD and Tamers. He wanted to kill them, and control time for eternity. No... He was beginning to think like Milleniumon now. He could feel dark energy all around. He could feel his friends and teammates suffering. Surely it couldn't end like this. They had beaten this foe before, but now he had gotten stronger... Had all their attempts to win, failed? It was a sobering thought for Scott. But he knew there had to be someway, to at least get him away form their dimensions, or seal him in some way. He did not want to become part of this evil god without a fight... That was just enough for his crest to activate...  
  
Through the darkening room, a silvery light shone from Scott's chest, the 3 joined triangle symbol of Determination shone a beam of light, that hit Moon=Milleniumon from below.  
  
Moon=Milleniumon suddenly felt immobilized. He also felt the cold air within the room... He seemed to be brought into the physical plane by means, of Scott's crest... "What is this?! I cannot move, and I'm feeling?"  
  
Suddenly, light essences from Agumon, Gabumon, Veemon, and Wormmon were emanated from the said digimon. The 4 lights that came from the digimon joined with one another. Lights from Agumon and Gabumon suddenly caused an Omnimon to materialize and the Veemon and Wormmon lights created an Imperiladramon PM as well. They seemed to have been generated by the crest of Determination...  
  
GREY SWORD!  
  
OMEGA BLADE!  
  
Moon=Milleniumon felt the excruciating pain from both swords. He felt a horrible cutting and burning feeling. "DIMENSION DESTROYER!" He fired 2 negative energy balls at the 2 Digimon. But both Digimon absorbed a ball, as if they were made of pure light... "This can't be?! That stupid boy's crest is doing this... He's trying to either stall or defeat me with a mind trick..."  
  
GARURU CANNON!  
  
POSITRON CANNON!  
  
Another dual attack hit Moon=Milleniumon. He started to feel himself loosing the power he gained, as his crystal duplicates began to shatter... one by one.  
  
Scott suddenly levitated up to his feet with his crest still glowing. Ryo suddenly levitated up in the same manner, and his D-arc began to shine and bind Moon=Milleniumon with a rope of light. Both Digimon were also floating near their partners.  
  
The Other DD, Tamers, and Digimon watched in awe at what was happening...  
  
The 2 light illusions of Omnimon and Imperialdramon PM suddenly flashed and immersed themselves into Moon=Milleniumon's crystal.  
  
SHWOOOOOOM!  
  
"GOOOOOUUUUUHH! What's happening?" Moon=Milleniumon shrieked as he began to distort. A huge black portal began appear in the ceiling directly over Moon=Milleniumon. Suddenly, he started to laugh. 'Yes... This is it!' He thought. 'My true power shall come... I'll let the fools be for now, but I have some use for those who oppose me now...' Moon=Milleniumon's crystal suddenly began to flash and distort with power... It slowly began to crack at a rapid rate.  
  
Tai and the others looked in shock and horror at what was happening. They watched as Moon=Milleniumon began to crack and chip in different areas, and shook violently as it rose slowly into the portal, as did everything else. Everything was about to be sucked into oblivion...  
  
CHOOM!  
  
A wall of the room suddenly shattered, revealing the shape of Bulbmon. His door opened revealing Ants, with a worried look on his face. "GUYS! WE GOTTA EVACUATE NOW!"  
  
BRINGING PASSENGERS INSIDE... Bulbmon spoke. He unleashed 2 of his tentacles and used the vacuums to suck up the DD, Tamers, and Digimon, and bring them inside for safety, before closing the doors. He was about to grab, Kotemon, Scott, Cyberdramon, and Ryo... But then, disaster struck...  
  
Moon=Milleniumon's crystal suddenly shattered! The black spirit inside began to grow into the portal as an energy storm from the crystal filled the whole room with a blinding light. Bulbmon rocked and rolled in the surge, causing everyone inside to be tossed about like salad in a kitchen.  
  
Ants looked through one of the monitors inside Bulbmon and looked at what was happening. "Uh, oh..."  
  
Scott's crest and digivice were still glowing and shining, as was Ryo's D- Arc. They were slowly being drawn into the portal with Milleniumon who was at the center of the portal and the cause of the surge. Scott solely opened his eyes, which were shining a brilliant white. He and Kotemon raised their arms and seemed to absorb some of the energy along with Moon=Milleniumon. They floated to the top of Cyberdramon, who was holding Ryo in his arms. Both were curled up as Kotemon and Scott stood upon them. More light from Scott's crest bombarded Moon=Milleniumon, whose form was twisting, distorting and enlarging within the portal. Scott looked up and smiled an eerie smile as he and the other 3 were surrounded by a ball of energy from the crest. Without warning, the sphere shot through the portal, and hit Moon=Milleniumon.  
  
"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!"  
  
The portal began to grow wildly out of control, as the energy sphere trapped Moon=Milleniumon, with Scott, Ryo and their digimon inside as well. The sphere filled the portal and seemed to strengthen it.  
  
WARNING! WARNING! DANGEROUS ENERGY READINGS DETECTED! Bulbmon said frantically.  
  
"Damn it. We have to evacuate NOW!" Ants said.  
  
"What about Scott?!" Mimi demanded.  
  
"What about Ryo?! We can just leave them!" Takato yelled.  
  
Ants hug his head. "They can't be saved now. They've become part of the energy surge. This whole castle is gonna blow! Bulbmon!"  
  
Bulbmon tucked into his ball form and burst out of the wall that he was jammed in.  
  
The portal had become a complete energy bomb, waiting to explode, as it now grew above the entire castle.  
  
Bulbmon flew into the air and away from the site. The DD and Tamers watched through Bulbmon at what was happening.  
  
The portal completely engulfed the crystal castle, causing a massive energy surge. A deep, threatening rumble was heard, as electricity built up around the castle and then...  
  
SHWOOM! BRRRROOOOOOW!  
  
A blinding flash and a deafening explosion were heard as a pillar of light spread throughout the area... When the noise and light died down, Moon=Milleniumon's castle had been destroyed.  
  
As Bulbmon landed, everyone looked out in shock. Moon=Milleniumon was gone, all dimensions were safe, but not without the casualties...  
  
Takato held Rika as she cried. Both were saddened by the loss of Ryo. He had been there friend and had helped the many times. Now he was gone.  
  
Tai and the gang weren't any happier. They had never lost a teammate before, but it looks like Scott had been the very first DD to die in the line of duty. Mimi fell to the ground sobbing. The one she loved had sacrificed himself, for the sake of everyone, for her.  
  
Tai looked at Mimi's sobbing form and couldn't help but cry him self. He clenched his fists and ran towards the former site of the castle before stopping. "DAMN IT! Scott! Why'd you have to play the hero! I know you had to save everyone's live, but did it have to include terminating your own?!" He fell to his knees crying. "Goddamn it..." He punched the ground.  
  
This was indeed a sad day. Although the Digidestined and Digimon Tamers had defeated Moon=Milleniumon and saved all dimensions, each group had lost a teammate. Was today a time of celebration or of mourning? No one was quite sure...  
  
EPILOUGE:  
  
Deep within the dark reaches of another world, pieces of shattered crystal were everywhere, yet they still contained a mysterious energy. On the ground, there lay 4 unidentifiable bodies, barely alive and near death... One of a brown haired boy, with a silver crest lay back down. His eyes suddenly opened in a flash. Yet they did not look human... The boy's eyes were shining a bright, evil red... A sinister grin crept across the boy's face, as an evil laugh was heard throughout the sky.  
  
THE END.... OR IS IT?  
  
(Mwahahaha... The end of Ressurection... Is this the end of the saga? That depends... R+R dear viewers...) 


End file.
